Aftermath
by Hopefulled
Summary: Harry gets very frustrated as he realises that life after Voldermort isn't as clear cut as it may have seemed in his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need a bodyguard." Harry felt himself getting more and more frustrated with Kingsley. "If you hadn't noticed Tom Riddle is dead." He finished wishing like anything he could escape the ministry.

Well what was left of it, clearly in the aftermath of the war another war had broken out in the ministry itself. News that Kingsley had been made temporary Minister of Magic had pretty much caused a mass panic within the walls causing people like Ambridge who clearly had no real brains to attempt to shred any files that could be used against them and then try and grease up to Kingsley. To the ones who realized their reign of terror was finally at an end and had run for their lives.

Unfortunately for them this had proven difficult as some of the measures they had put in place themselves to stop muggleborns and captives escaping had proved to work just as well on them. Harry glanced out from the Minister's office window to the office floor below to look once again at the long line of people who had been stupefied and were lain out side by side until an official could un-stupefy them, question them and lay charges against them.

"I know this is frustrating Harry. I imagine that you wish go and hideout for quite some time. But you have to understand I just can't let Harry Potter go walking around anywhere without protection." Kingsley tried once again to get Harry to see his point of view.

"Odd how I've been doing that for the last year with Ron and Hermione." Harry pointed out dryly. "We did seem to manage alright."

"Yes but no one knew where you were. If you think you've been watched before Harry I've got news for you. No one is any longer worried about whether or not you are the chosen one. They know without a doubt you are and you have become the hottest property out there. Just look at the front pages of the news today." Kinsley pointed once again to the Daily Prophet and the special editions that had sprung up from Witch Weekly, Teen Witch and even the Quibbler. "Not to say the books as well."

Harry sighed, the headline on Teen Witch alongside a picture of him almost giving back a smoldering look of lust and winking suggestively was, 'Could you be the next chosen ones chosen one? Fill out our questionnaire to find out.'

"I don't even know where they got that picture from. It doesn't even look like me." He grunted pointing at it. "I doubt I've ever looked at someone like that in my life."

Kingsley smiled. "Well Harry if they can alter Muggle Pictures like they do for muggle magazines. I'm sure you can understand it's even easier for a witch or wizard."

"Lucky me." Harry muttered to himself. He had fallen into a deep sleep in his old four poster bed in Gryffindor tower after he, Hermione and Ron had left the Headmasters office. Thinking that he would catch some much needed sleep have a shower and then go and try and comfort the Weasley's. Instead he had woken up in a room he had never seen before in his life with a bodyguard outside his door only to find out he had been transported to the ministry for protection. Now Kingsley wasn't going to let him leave until he had provided protection for him.

"I understand that you don't like this Harry. You never have liked the spotlight. It's one of the things we of the order liked the most about you. Snape might have thought you were arrogant. But I think that was pretty much he couldn't look at you without seeing James." Kingsley couldn't help but sigh as well. "We are working on getting the burrow's wards up again, and cleaned up so that the Weasley's can return home. I understand from Bill that you knew they have been staying at their Aunts for the last month or so. Once that is done I have instructions from Molly. Well orders that you are to be taken there."

Harry had to smile at the fact that Molly wouldn't care if Kingsley was the minister or not. She would always have to have her say in what she thought was best for Harry. "I would like that sir. I need to see that they are alright, I can't imagine what they are going through with the loss of Fred." Harry hung his head just saying the words. He couldn't believe that Fred was gone. Not even after seeing it himself. "How…..?" He then dared to ask. "I also need to see Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin. They have both lost everything."

These last words stuck in his throat. How could he have had allowed this to happen? He should have made sure Lupin and Tonks didn't fight. He should have thought of Teddy. Now this baby boy had nothing but his grandmother left. Harry couldn't help but feeling like his was the cause that another boy so much like himself would grow up not knowing his parents.

"Yes, I understand that you were made the boys Godfather." Kingsley leaned forward. "Did I hear correctly?"

Harry nodded. "Lupin, Black and my father were the greatest of friends. I suppose I was the last link to them for Remus. I don't know." He muttered trying to work it all out. "It's all a bit much to take on at only 17." He finished half praying to himself that Mrs Tonks would continue to look after the baby.

"Yes, well you'll be 18 in a couple of weeks. We have some things to sort out with the goblins at the bank but after that I will need you to work out some things with your vaults. I think that goblins are a little unsure themselves what to do with all your stuff." Kingsley added looking at another piece of parchment that had just flown to his desk like a paper airplane.

"What do you mean all my stuff? I just thought there was my vault, with the Blacks gold added to it?" Harry asked confused.

Kingsley smiled at Harry. "You really don't have any idea do you? Well I'm sure it won't go to your head, but you have inherited entire Potter Family and Black Family Fortune."

"Well wasn't the Potter fortune in my vault anyway?" Harry asked. He had always known there was a lot of money there especially after he had seen the Wesley's vault. But it hadn't looked like it was that much.

Kingsley smiled at him. "According to the Goblin report I've just been send that was only the money to bring you up. You came into the rest on your 17th birthday, which was in another much larger vault. It also includes large amounts of property and family heritage. Your parents look a lot of care in keeping it safe when they went into hiding. The Black's money wouldn't fit in your vault so theirs became your also. Then it seems that someone set up a trust fund for you after your parents died. People have been depositing money into it for years, something for when you reach your majority. The Potters never were ones to flash their money around, it wasn't common knowledge that they were among the wealthiest wizards and witches. I assume whoever set up the trust fund might have thought as a poor orphan you needed the money. So there you have it, you are not only the most famous wizard of our time you are also probably the richest." Kingsley explained to him. "I imagine you won't have to work a day in your life if you don't want to that is."

Harry felt like groaning all over again. "I don't want this; I don't really want the fame, fortune, anything. I would give it all away if I could bring some people back from the dead."

Kingsley nodded. "That's the Harry we all know. Try and keep up that attitude."

Then an idea hit Harry. "Could we? Do you think it would be possible for me to pay for all the funerals without any of the families finding out it was me? I mean I know the Weasley's will struggle with Fred's and Mrs Tonks has already had to bury her husband in the last month?" He asked hopefully.

Kingsley leaned back in his seat. "You could always change your trust fund into a war hero's one. I think there should be enough in there to cover all of that and a few memorials. I mean it's not like you need that money." Thinking clearly about Harry's idea.

"I would like that sir." Harry nodded. "But can it be the ministry that's behind it. I don't want my name having anything to do with it other than signing that money over."

Kinsley held out his hand. "It would be my pleasure boy. I have to say we are going to be on a tight budget around here for awhile, it will be great to be able to help the families something the staff and I were worrying about only a few hours ago."

Harry reached out and shook it happy with at least one outcome from this meeting. But the truth was he really wanted to leave, to find a spot where he felt at home. Realising that he was no longer a student at Hogwarts meant that was no longer home. The burrow was always a second after that, but with Fred gone and Ron and Hermione together he wasn't sure now just where he fit. Then there was Ginny. Harry's mind started to work overtime just thinking about her, wondering if she had missed him as much as he had missed her this year, wondering like crazy if she had met someone else. Someone she had worked with closely at Hogwarts. He tried to put this out of his mind and get back to the task on hand. He was never going to be able to talk to her if he allowed Kingsley to have bodyguard with him all of the time.

"So when the wards are back in place at the burrow you won't need to worry about me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nice try." Kingsley smiled at him. "I think you will be able to be safely inside. But the guards will still be there 24/7. There will be a lot of visitors and coming and going from there. We want to keep you and the Wesley's protected at this time."

Harry just nodded. He was starting to realize he wasn't going to get anywhere fast. "How long do you think it's going to last? Everyone wanting to know who I am and everything about me?" He asked hoping there would be a time limit on it.

Kingsley just roared with laughter. "I don't know if you noticed boy but the interest never stopped from when you were a baby and first defeated Tom Riddle. Now you're a hero twice over and escaped the killing curse not once but twice."

Harry rubbed his chest lightly, grimacing at what had looked like a dinner plate size bruise when he had been shown into a bathroom for a shower before being escorted up to Kingsley's office. "Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt though." He muttered.

"Look if you feel up to it. You can start writing me that report on what you've been doing all year. It doesn't need to be too long. More just what really happened at the end? Miss Granger has already submitted her Diary for the time she was away it makes for very detailed reading from what I've heard. Can't imagine it's like any other girls Diary I've ever seen. No fluff in it at all."

Harry smiled to himself. Fully aware that Hermione kept two journals while they were away, knowing full well the more personal one was probably filled with woe's about Ron.

"As long as you let me know as soon as I can get out of here, I'm not sure what's worse the Press and public you are trying to keep me safe from or all the looks of awe and interest your staff are giving me when they think I'm not looking." Harry answered.

Kingsley pointed his wand at the door and the next moment a secretary appeared and motioned for Harry to follow her. "Cassis will set you up somewhere private away from those interested eyes." He half laughed at Harry's parting glare. "I'll let you know when you can leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second part. Thanks heaps for reading, for the Fav's and the Alerts. It's nice to know there are people out there that enjoyed my first piece of Fan fiction in a few years and my first HP one. **

Harry finished what he had to write after a few hours. He had been helped a lot by Cassis setting him up with a dictating Quill which wrote as he talked and actually wrote exactly what he said unlike Rita Skeetars annoying magical quill that Harry and Hermione had both been tempted to break over the years.

He was just once again reading over the memories of Snape half trying to work out just how he felt about the man now, knowing that he had actually given his life to keeping Harry safe for the sake of Snape's one true love Lily. Harry was glad of one thing though. The fact Lily hadn't returned Snape's feelings he couldn't think of anything worse than having Snape as a father.

It was on this thought that Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"I'm so pleased that's all sorted out now. I can't wait to see my parents again." Hermione was saying.

"What's sorted?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Hermione and I going to Australia to bring her parents back to England." Ron answered. "You still look tired by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes well I worked out when you don't die from a killing curse it does actually leave a bruise." Harry tried to explain. "So are the ward's back up at the burrow yet?"

"Of course they are." Ron answered. "That took us about ten min….." Shutting up only when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"They are Harry but things are a little crazy there at the moment. Everyone who has ever known the Wesley's has turned up to mourn Fred with them and we think they are probably trying to see you considering they keep asking where you are now." Hermione looked at Harry with a sorry look in her eyes. "It's not really safe there at the moment."

"What you think that there is a Death Eater related to Ron out to kill me?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should just return to Grimmauld Place. Maybe I could spend the rest of my life there being depressed like Sirius spent his."

Hermione came and sat next to Harry. "Don't be like that. We'll get you out of here soon enough, probably tonight when it's just the family at the Burrow." She said placing a hand on his arm. "You will be able to stay there for a while."

Harry nodded. "So just you and Ron are going to Australia?" He asked. Feeling like life had totally changed. Like it was just the two of them now and he no longer fit in.

"Harry it's not safe for you to go." Hermione pleaded with him. "It's hardly safe for Ron and me. We have to take guards as well. Please understand."

"Funny how we coped last year fine without guards." Harry muttered to himself.

"Hermione's right Harry, she's saved me from eating love potion chocolates already 4 times this morning." Ron admitted while his ears turned slightly red.

Hermione smiled. "You know Ron and food. He just went for it. Four times without thinking there could be anything wrong with his fan mail. Which for the most of it was fine, it just takes some sorting out."

Harry looked up at Ron. "Fan mail?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "You should see the pile you have. Of course that's just at home everything is being sorted by a Ministry official now."

Hermione nodded. "It's amazing how fast word has spread. But then again you did sleep for a whole 26 hours. I've even got some."

"More than me." Ron muttered. "Stupid blokes asking you out and writing you poetry." Taking a seat across from Harry.

"Well at least I wasn't counting them all and showing them to you while telling you just how lucky I was to have you." Hermione shot back, turning a little red.

Harry looked at Ron. "You didn't?" He had to ask wondering if his best friend really would ever learn anything.

Ron's ears turned red and he looked at the table then up at Hermione before glancing back at Harry. "Yeah, Mum and Gin sorted of pointed out how insensitive I was right after Hermione slapped me and walked out the door."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry mate, I think you deserved it." With a half smile at Hermione, who just smiled back at him before placing her head on Harry's shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"Because that's really mature." Ron spat back at her.

Harry smiled it was nice to see that they had clearly managed to work through the argument without ignoring each other for the next few months. Maybe finally admitting their feelings for each other was going to be a good thing after all.

"So Gin's alright?" He asked looking at the table not trying to make eye contact with Ron. But ended up looking up when he noticed that neither of his best friends answered him and Hermione had removed her head from his shoulder to have a non verbal conversation with Ron who was getting redder and redder in the face.

"What?" Harry asked suddenly worried that he had missed something. Had she been injured and he hadn't known? Why was he stuck here? After all he had come back to life for her hadn't he?

"She's um a…..a little moody." Ron finally answered looking to Hermione for help. "Must be that girl time of the month….Ouch." He stopped as Hermione had clearly kicked him under the table.

"She just hasn't had much sleep." Hermione looked at Harry. "Molly's worried about her. I think she will be better when you get there."

Ron's expression changed to one of disbelief. "She says she wants to kill him."

"Well yes she's a little upset about the whole dying thing and then you disappearing again. Not that the disappearing was your fault." Hermione tried to explain.

"Yeah, Percy's in the crap for that one. Ginny's the only one not talking to him again." Ron half laughed to himself. "She must have been trying to sneak up to your doom when all she found was Percy just after he had organized the special Floo link to get you here. I reckon the whole castle heard her yelling at him. Now of course Perce, Bill and Charlie want to know what the hell is going on between the two of you, especially after her screaming for you half the night." Ron finished with a roll of his eyes then another. "Ouch." As Hermione clearly kicked him under the table again.

Harry sighed, trying to take in what Ron had just said. Thinking to himself Ron must be really tired if he just told me all that. "Screaming?" He asked turning to Hermione.

"Nightmare's that's all. She can't get the pictures of everyone dead out of her mind….especially you. I think the whole battle keeps playing in her head until she sees you in Hagrid's arms, it's at that point she wakes up." Hermione tried to explain. "As I said she'll be better when she sees you."

"Once she's killed him herself." Ron rolled his eyes. "But it has got me thinking. If you…well if you're still interested in Ginny, I suppose I'll live with it. I mean she's clearly still hung up on you, in some way." Rom mumbled the last bit looking at Harry. "Not that I would wish her temper on anyone."

"Don't you think this is a conversation for Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked. "It doesn't have anything to do with you." She half snapped at Ron. "You know what she would do is she had just heard all you told Harry?"

Ron shivered. "Bat-Bogey?" He muttered. "Sorry."

Harry sighed. "So did Kingsley give you a time I could get out of here?" He asked now wanting even more to get back to the Burrow. He wasn't surprised Ginny was angry with him. He had been scared himself when she had been almost hit with that killing curse by Bellatrix. It was also the reason he hadn't wanted her to fight. Knowing she was safe had made it possible to fight without worrying about her.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Come on why don't we go and see how long it will take and look for some food, we missed lunch."

Ron stood at the mention of food. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

Harry pulled himself up as well, rolling up the large parchment to give to Kingsley. "How's George?" He asked.

"In his room most of time. Pop's out every now and then looking for you actually." Ron answered. "Not sure why."

Harry frowned. "Never am I." Wondering about George and why he would be looking for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is part number 3. Thanks again to those who are reading it. I would like a little more feedback. I know the last part had quite a few errors in it as I posted it quickly before heading away with my father for a few days. Hopefully this one is better. I will also repost the first two parts now I've had time to look them over and correct them. (Not that perfect English has ever been my strong point. Even if it is my native tongue.). **

Harry tried hard for the rest of the day to focus on the questions and answers he was expected to make to a few top Auror's and Kingsley about the lead up to and final defeat of Tom Riddle. But he continued to find again and again that his mind would wander back to Ginny. Did the fact she was having nightmares about his death possibly mean that she still had feelings for him? Could he dare to hope that she hadn't bonded and formed a new relationship in the underground she had been running with Neville at Hogwarts for the past year?

Hermione had had to keep elbowing him, and he was asked several times if he wanted to go and have a meal and a sleep in the room he had clearly spent hours sleeping in after the battle. But Harry wanted this over with. He knew now without a doubt that life wasn't just going to return to a so called normal where he was just the Boy who lived. Now he was the Boy who lived twice and 'The Savior of the Wizarding race.'

This was the new line on the hourly news report they had listened too while they had eaten a late lunch in the ministry cafe it had been bad enough having people watching their every move. Harry not that he wanted to admit it even to himself had been glad Kingsley had sent two so called bodyguards with them to the Cafe. It had seemed to signal that they weren't to be approached and talked to by the few people that were having a late lunch as well. But it hadn't stopped everyone in the Cafe clapping loudly and smiling at the trio when the radio announcer had called him 'The Savior.'

"So these Horcrux's they all needed to be gotten rid of before Volermort could truly die?" Asked a much older Auror who had continued to look at Ron, Hermione and Harry throughout the whole meeting with disbelief and frustration that Tom Riddle had been brought down by three teenagers. "Are you sure you got them all?"

"We destroyed 7 of them, one of them being me. I highly doubt there are anymore." Harry tried to explain again.

Hermione sat there. "I know this sort of dark magic isn't easy to find out about even in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts. But I truly doubt that Volermort would have been able to make anymore Horcrux's. In fact I've started to wonder if Harry becoming a Horcrux the first time Tom tried to kill him was what defeated him then more than the rebound of the curse. His soul was spilt one too many times."

Ron just starred at his new girlfriend like he couldn't follow her at all and Harry frowned thinking over what she had just said in his mind. He thought she could be on to something there but still thought he was over thinking about it all. After all it had been all he had thought about for most of the last year.

Kingsley had nodded as Hermione spoke. "Something to look into I think, but for another time. There are more pressing matters at hand. Harry I know you would like to hide out from all the attention but we think a few well placed sightings and words from you at a few events will help the wizarding world to believe that Tom Riddle is truly no more."

Harry wanted to groan again. "Why does it have to be me? Hermione could do it."

"Don't be silly Harry Kingsley is right. I think if people could see you and hear you it would help. Maybe you should talk at the Memorial Service for all those who died next week. I think that would be a way for you to remind people not to focus on you but to focus on rebuilding our world and on those who lost their lives to give us freedom." Hermione answered half thinking out loud again.

Harry just pointed at her and looked at Kingsley with raised eyebrows. "See much better at putting thoughts into words than I am."

Kingsley smiled. "You could get her to write what you are going to say. Excellent idea Hermione, I think that's the perfect place. I was wondering as well if you would do an interview with your friend Lee Jordon. Many wizards all over the world tuned into Potter Watch. It would be a good way to end the show and reach those who won't be able to be at the memorial."

Harry groaned again. "Do I have too?" He muttered. "But I suppose Lee is easier to talk to than Rita Skeeter."

"Hmm, another person we want to talk too after reading Miss Granger's diary." One of the Auror's commented. "So it's true she's an Animagus? My wife has always wondered just how she managed to get information no one else did."

"Oh she most defiantly is. Hermione kept her in a jar for quite a while after the Tri-wizard Tournament in our 4th year." Ron answered sending Hermione a smile.

"Not sure we want to know about you kidnapping a witch Miss Granger. It might be best that you didn't boast about that Mr. Weasley especially when you should have reported her to the ministry." The old Auror told them looking at them like he had known that three teenagers weren't mature.

Kingsley looked at the older man then back at the three best friends. "As a member of the Order of the Phoenix I think I can understand why Miss Granger wouldn't trust the ministry at that time. I recall the minister then liked to call Mr. Potter and Dumbledore crack pots."

Hermione smiled and looked at her watch. "It's after dinnertime. I think it's time we take Harry back to the Burrow. He's very tired and we seem to be going around in circles."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, we have enough to go on, and we know how to contact you all if we need anything more. Just please give us a list of the funerals you will be attending Harry. We will need to add some extra people at them just to make it safe and I will get back to you with the program for the memorial next week and the radio interview."

Harry just nodded. He saw the chance to escape and wasn't about to argue anymore. Just the thought of getting out of the Ministry relaxed him greatly. Not that he was really sure just what he would find at the burrow other than a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

It was twilight when they finally apparated back to the burrow. Two young Auror's had gone before them to scout out the area and Kingsley himself came back with them to pay his condolences to the Weasley family.

Hermione and Ron seemed to continue to find each other's hands whenever they were walking somewhere. Harry had to admit it was nice to see them leaning on each other after all they had been through. But it surprised him how much he felt slightly separated from them even though he had seen this coming for years. One thing was for sure though he hoped it worked out for them.

Harry's first sight of the Burrow in 10 months was almost a relief. There was something about its towering miss-matched structure that felt peaceful. Yet the comments about Ginny earlier in the day still had him slightly on edge. He knew beyond a doubt after all these months that he loved her. Had she really woken every few hours last night screaming for him? He felt almost guilty having finally slept peacefully for so long and what did the Weasley's think about it all? After all they had pretty much adopted him over the years and now he wanted to date again the baby of the family.

Ron and Hermione led the way with Harry and Kingsley walking behind them. "Sorry it's taken so long to get you back here Harry. I want you to know I don't like having to guard you but I don't see any other way of you getting anytime alone or privacy."

Harry shook his head. "What being watched 24/7 is privacy now is it?" He joked.

"You know what I mean. Anyway while you are at the burrow the Auror's will be outside the wards. Just let them know if you need them inside I hear my old friend Bill Weasley wants to talk to you about his little sister." Kingsley smirked at Harry. "But you could do worse she's a fine looking girl, and knows you for who you are not what you have done."

"I've got to find out if she will have me. I haven't talked to her in almost a year." Harry told Kingsley thinking that this was a very private conversation to have with the Minister of Magic. But then again none of the other ministers Harry had met had also risked their lives over and over again to save his and the other members of the order.

They were just approaching the kitchen door when it opened to reveal Molly Weasley beckoning them in. "It's about time you lot got here. Really Kingsley that boy needs a good meal and family not to be answering all your questions." Molly scolded the Minister.

Kingsley just smiled at her while Molly pulled Harry into a large hug. "Oh Harry you have no idea how proud of you Arthur and I are. To think we almost lost you as well." Molly cried over him. Harry felt very uncomfortable, especially with the pain that was coming from his chest due to the almost bone crushing hug.

"Mum, he's hurt, and you're making it worse." Rom exclaimed after noticing the look of distress on Harry's face.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry Harry. Have you been checked out by a healer?" Molly asked releasing him and having a good look at his face. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just a big bruise." Harry answered straightening his shirt, and wincing again at the fact his chest was so sensitive.

Molly looked at him shocked and then up at Kingsley. "You haven't had him checked out have you? After all he's been through you didn't even think to get a healer into the ministry to make sure he was alright." She accused.

Kingsley had the good sense to look sheepish. "I sort of had a lot going on today Molly." He answered her. "We did have someone check his vitals while he slept. But no, not since he woke up."

She just sighed at the minister nodding her head. "Right into the house then Harry, on up to Ron's room and shirt off. I'll be there in a minute after I've got my healing spells book." She ordered.

"I don't think you'll find much about Killing Curses that didn't kill. Mrs. Weasley." Hermione dared to half question Molly. "I mean they don't leave any mark at all on those who are killed by them. I'm still trying to work out why it did hurt Harry."

Harry starred at Hermione. "They always seem to leave a mark on me." He muttered pointing to his forehead.

Ron had to hide the smirk on his face from his girlfriend as they had always known ever since meeting Harry that the 'Avada Kedavra' curse had most defiantly left a mark on him. While Kingsley let out a bark of a laugh.

"Enough of that. Upstairs shirt off Harry." Molly ordered him again.

Harry just nodded. In a way it was nice to have Mrs. Weasley so worried about him that she actually cared to look at his bruise. It wasn't something he was used to having grown up with the Dursley's.

Walking into the kitchen Harry was greeted with a cheer from Charlie, Bill and Percy who were sitting at the table drinking a butter beer each. But he didn't have time to greet them before his eye was caught by Ginny rushing down the stairs. She stopped on the third to last step and just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to Harry before jumping the last stairs and almost flying across the kitchen towards him.

He wanted to open his arms and hold her, to keep her there close to him forever, never letting go. But before he could even think she had stopped only a foot away from him, glaring with a look of anger Harry wasn't sure he had ever seen on her face before. "How dare you?" She asked poking him in the rib cage hard near his heart. Harry winced with the pain, starting to feel light headed. She poked him again harder. "How dare you go and get yourself killed." Was the last thing Harry heard as the room spun out of focus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is part number 4. It may not be exactly what you all wanted. But I quite enjoyed writing this part. I've always liked the Weasley brother banter, and a bit popped in while I was writing this part. I promise I'll get to Harry and Ginny next part, well try too. Things do tend to just pop up in my writing weather I've planned them or not. Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming it does tend to make me write more. **

The first thing Harry was aware of was the noise. It surrounded him like a buzz that slowly become clearer, bit by bit until he could make out the odd word, then the voices that went with them.

Very carefully he opened an eye still aware of deep pain in his chest area. The faces looking down at him weren't looking at his face.

"Man, no wonder he fainted when Gin poked him in the chest." He recognized the voice of Charlie Weasley.

"I'm amazed he was walking around." Bill added.

"Back off, Kingsley's just returned with a healer from St Mungo's." Harry heard Arthur Weasley speaking.

Harry tried to lift his head. Wondering just where he was and couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth when the room started spinning again.

"He's coming around." He heard Hermione's voice, then a squeeze of his hand. "Harry, can you hear us?" She asked him moving to look into his eyes.

"Where?" He managed to ask.

She just half smiled down at him. Harry knew she was trying to reassure him, but he also knew her well enough to see the concern in her eyes. "You're on the Kitchen Table. We didn't want to move you too much." She answered brushing a hand over his forehead. "We're going to try and keep you here at the Burrow. Just let the Healer look at you."

Harry relaxed slightly knowing that he hadn't been whipped off to St Mungo's, and that he was finally at the burrow. Was that where he had been? He tried to place together the events that had led to him lying on the kitchen table until suddenly he remember Ginny looking at him from the stairs then flying across the room towards him. "Gin?" He questioned.

"Don't worry mate we won't let her at you again until you've had a bit of time to heal." Bill Weasley's voice came from further away than it had before laced with a bit of humor.

Harry looked at Hermione questioning what was going on. He felt his hand being squeezed again by her. "Don't worry Harry. She'll be fine. She just had a hell of a shook when she saw your chest. Fleur's with her."

"I doubt he's worried about her. Just wants to be kept safe from her poking him." Charlie piped in.

Harry drew a deep breath when he felt a hand on his chest groaning the air out again.

"That hurts does it? I hardly touched you." He heard a voice that he didn't know. "Now I'm going to run my wand over you to check for any broken ribs and make sure you don't have a punched lung."

Harry just nodded guessing the new face that had come into his line of sight was the Healer from St Mungo's. The voice continued. "One thing is for sure though it looks like you'll end up with matching scars, a lightning bolt on your forehead and now one over your heart." Harry heard a few beeps and a buzzing as the wand passed over his torso, then magically a printed piece of paper materialized out of thin air. The Healer took it, and read it closely. "Not as bad as I thought. Just a couple of small cracks, let's see." Harry saw the wand moving over him again with a definite flick of the wrist in a few places then groaned as he felt bone meet bone again and fuse together. Harry let out a few choice words. "You should be fine as long as you get plenty of rest and remember to take this pain relieving potion every 4 hours. Looks like I won't have the pleasure of having the Great Harry Potter in my Hospital." He looked down at Harry. "You're a very lucky young man. I of course have never met anyone who survived one killing curse let alone two. But that bruising will take a few days to go down and you'll need some Dittany for the cuts you're sporting. But over all I think you'll live for a long time yet."

Hermione had taken the pain potion from the healer. "Right we will get some of this down you now and get you up into a bed." She half ordered him. Harry didn't have a lot of choice as Hermione held the bottle of potion to his lips. "That's it. Why didn't you tell us how bad your chest hurt?" She questioned him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I didn't know it was that bad." He admitted. Still feeling light headed.

"Thank you so much for coming here so fast. I'm sure you can understand we didn't want news of Harry collapsing to get out at the moment." Kingsley's voice sounded as if it was moving further away from him.

"My pleasure Minister. Arthur just floo me if I'm needed again. I can understand the need to keep this quiet. I'm sure you all understand that I need to get back to St Mungo's we are very busy. People, especially Muggleborns are coming out of hiding with some nasty injuries." The Healer's voice could be heard getting even further away.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." Harry heard Molly Weasley's voice then. "I never would have hugged you if I had known. But Hermione's right let's get you into a bed, Ron he'll have to have yours. The camp cot just won't do at the moment. I'll go up and pull down the covers for you."

Harry allowed himself to be helped up by Ron and Charlie leaning more on Charlie who was on his good side. "It's only a few ribs." He muttered. He had been in much worse situations at school like losing all the bones in his arm.

As they slowly made their way up the stairs and past the bathroom on the first floor voices could be heard coming from behind the door. "It's not your fault Ginny. You weren't to know." Fleur's voice was just over a whisper.

"Did you, did you see his chest? It was bad. He really did die didn't he?" He heard Ginny half sob followed by a noise he wished he hadn't heard.

"There she goes again. I doubt I've ever seen Ginny grossed out to the point of vomiting before." Charlie shook his head. "In fact I don't think I've ever seen her grossed out before."

Ron rolled his eyes, groaning. "Harry seems to be able to bring out the girly romantic side in our little sister. Come on Harry just a little further to go."

Harry looked back at the bathroom door, but even the fast movement of his head turning back made him feel like the world was spinning again.

"Well I'm more used to dealing with burns from dragons. Dinner plate sized bruises pretty much half the colours of a rainbow aren't my thing at all." Charlie added helping Harry up the next flight of stairs.

"And to think I had thought the days of rushing Harry to a sickbed were over with the death of 'You know who." Ron added.

"There you are. Harry lie down here." Molly was fussing in Ron's room. "You do look very tired. We will let you rest and when you wake up I'll have some nice hot soup and fresh bread waiting for you." She talked almost non-stop while she tucked him into bed. Making sure the blankets weren't too tight over his chest.

Harry just nodded at her before giving in and closing his eyes knowing full well that sleep was already approaching.

Harry woke to the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs. It took him a moment to remember where he was, wincing as he pulled himself to sit up in Ron's bed he noticed that now his cracked ribs were healed the bruise on his chest didn't feel quite as bad as it had earlier.

Looking down he noticed that he was still missing his shirt, and that Charlie had been right, his chest did resemble half the colours of the rainbow.

He looked up when he heard a light knock on the door. "Oh, good you're awake, we were starting to think you were going to sleep for another 26 hours." Hermione smiled at him, opening the door to let Ron in with a tray what was clearly the soup Molly had promised him earlier.

"Hmmm, what's the time?" He asked, looking around for a shirt. He wasn't that comfortable with Hermione half starring at his chest. He knew it was probably just the bruise she was looking at, but it still made him uncomfortable.

"Almost 10pm. Mum didn't want you to sleep through the night without having anything to eat. But then she's never had to wake you before." Ron said placing the tray on the bedside cabinet. "You're right moody when you're woken up." He added referring to the times Harry had slept in at Hogwarts.

"Oh you might be needed this." Hermione added pulling Harry's rucksack out of her beaded bag. "I think most of the clothes in there are clean, well as clean as a cleaning charm can get them."

Harry nodded taking the bag and looking for a T-shirt. "Thanks." He muttered pulling one out then wincing at the movement of lifting his hands above his head and pulling the shirt on.

"You gave as all a fright before." Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think Molly and Ginny thought they had killed you to start with."

"Still wish I had a picture of Gin's face when she saw your chest. I thought she was going to add to the colour by bathing all over you." Ron added handing Harry the bowl of soup and a spoon, while pointing to the toast that still sat on the tray. "We finally have a real girly moment to pin on her."

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared at Ron. "I told you he would be worried about her, and you just straight away had to tell him she's clearly not alright."

"Well it was pretty funny. All that talk about her wanting to kill him, then thinking she actually may have." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully it will make her think twice about poking any of us in the future."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and placed a hand on Harry's leg. "Why don't you eat that soup, and we'll get her to come up and see you. I think she'll sleep better if she can see for herself that you're alright."

Harry just nodded. He still wasn't sure what to expect, Hermione seemed to think Ginny would be alright if she could just see him, but seeing him earlier hadn't helped her at all in fact it had probably made her more frustrated with him. Especially now if all her brothers were teasing her about him.

There was another knock on the door and George poked his head around it. "Oh good your awake. Wanted to talk with you." He said to Harry. "Could you guys give us a few moments? Harry and I have some things to discuss."

"Sure thing." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back at George. "We'll ahhh, leave you too it." Ron muttered shrugging his shoulders at Harry, with an I have no idea what he wants look on his face, then leaving the room with Hermione, once again finding her hand.

George watched them leave, then stuck a finger down his thought and pretended to gag. "I think I liked it better when they argued all the time. Gave Fred and I something to laugh about." He commented then seemed to realize what he had said and his whole face fell. Harry felt for him, he knew what it was like to lose Sirius and Dumbledore. But the loss of a twin must be the worst.

"I'm sorry George. I haven't had a chance to say it yet." He started then wondering what else he could possible say.

George shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be. We knew what we were fighting for. We knew we might not come out alive. I'm still half trying to process the fact that only one of my family died. Half wish I had as well." He ended in a mutter taking a seat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Don't." Harry half spat at him. "I couldn't of stood it if both of you had gone."

George nodded. "That's what Mum keeps saying." He sat for a moment clearly thinking about it all, then looked at Harry. "You made our dreams come true. You know that don't you. He died a happy man."

Harry frowned, not sure what George was going on about. "Pardon?" He asked, eating the soup at the sometime. It was good and Harry realised just how hungry he was.

"The Tri-wizard winnings, they started the shop." George told him. "It's just you and me now. No more Fred."

Harry was still trying to make head or tail of what George was actually saying, but George continued for him. "You own a third of the shop. Fred and I agreed that you should. You weren't around much and didn't want to be bothered with it. So we just did it."

"Oh." Was all Harry could mutter.

"Yeah, well we made a lot of money. But I think I'll need most of it to get the shops up and running again. I think I would like to, you know sort of keep Fred's memory alive. But if you want the money, I'll see what can be done."

Why do people keep thinking I need money? Harry wanted to yell.

"That's fine George. Do whatever you need too. Just let me know if you need some more money I'll be happy to put in some more." He told him. "You…you don't need me to come and work there do you?" He finished suddenly thinking that a joke shop had never featured in any of the thoughts or dreams he had for his life. Not to say he hated to think people would come in just to get a look at him.

George shook his head. "No, I think Lee's going to help me out. Him, Katie and Angelina were around earlier. It was good to see them. We always had a laugh at school. It's just strange now without Fred there, knowing he never will be again."

"I think Lee would be great." Harry said boasted at the thought. "Kingsley wants me to do a radio interview with him to finish off Potterwatch. Which one of you idiots came up with that name?"

For the first time Harry saw a half smile play on George's lips. "Fred, who did you think? He knew it would piss you off."

Harry found himself half smiling as well. "Just one more thing, then I suppose I might let the little sister at you again. If Mum will let her in here." George half smiled to himself. "Fred would have loved it if you two got together. He used to joke that it would really make you part of the family if you could fulfill her dreams and marry her. But I understand if she's a little scary and you just want to run from that poking finger of hers. Wish I had been there to see that."

Harry felt a glow of pleasure at the thought that Fred would have been a happy about him and Gin being a couple. He still wasn't too sure what the rest of the family would think, most of all Ginny, oh how he wanted to see her. "Sure whatever George."

"I was wondering if you would say something at Fred's funeral. You were our DA leader, and the person who believed in our dream of the shop when everyone else thought we were mad. It would mean a lot to me." George asked. "I know you don't like to be put on the spot like that. But I just wanted to ask?"

Harry nodded. It wasn't something he could really say no to. "Sure. I have no idea what I'll say."

George nodded. "You and me both Harry. You and me both." He said getting up. "Thanks though. I mean it."

Harry nodded and watched him leave the room. He was about to ask George to send Ginny up, but remembered George had been spending most of his time in his room. He didn't have the heart to send him down stairs where all the family would be watching him. "Anytime." He added as George shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've written it. Chapter 5 and it has Ginny in it. It's not dramatic. But I quite like it. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. **

Harry finished his soup and toast thinking about what George had just said. Placing the plates back on the tray he wondered just where Ginny was. He really hoped she hadn't already gone to bed. Deciding he wasn't going to wait until someone came up to see him again he pulled himself out of Ron's bed ran his fingers through his messy hair knowing that it probably wouldn't help it look any better, and straighten his T-shirt, wincing with most of the movements. He guessed it was probably time to take some more Pain Relieving Potion as well.

He picked up the tray and decided to take it down stairs himself, walking down the stairs he couldn't help but look through Ginny's slightly open door on the first floor to make sure she wasn't in her bedroom, and was pleased to see that she wasn't already tucked up in bed, considering it was well after 10pm now.

Reaching the last landing he found himself looking down at most of the Weasley's sitting at the Kitchen table with Hermione except for George, Ginny and Fleur.

"Oh Harry, you didn't need to bring that down." Molly exclaimed getting up to take the tray off him as he walked down the last few steps. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley just need some more pain potion." Harry answered her aware of everyone looking at him.

"Call me Molly you're of age now and family." She told him.

Hermione had jumped up at Harry's mention of the Pain Potion. "I'll just get it for you." She said.

Harry nodded, and Percy pointed to the seat that was empty next to him. "Take a seat we've had enough drama in the last few days. Don't need you collapsing again."

"Perce I do believe you have finally developed a sense of humor." Charlie commented. "You want a butter beer Harry?" He asked him.

Harry had to wonder just how long everyone was going to be trying to take care of him. "Ahmmm…I was hoping to talk to Ginny, do you know where she is?"

"You're brave." Ron snorted. Until Hermione slapped him on the head on her way to hand Harry the Pain Potion.

"Take this. She's in the family room with Fleur." Hermione told him as she handed him the vial.

"You sure you don't want a few shots of Fire Whisky First?" Bill asked getting up.

"I think we've had enough jokes about your sister today." Arthur shook his head. "She needs support. Not mocking."

Bill smiled at his father but clearly couldn't help himself. "I'll come with you. You know for protection, and to see if I can get my wife back. She's spent the day looking after Ginny."

Harry just nodded downed the potion, and after handing the vial back to Hermione followed Bill into the family room.

Entering the door just after Bill Harry was greeted by Fleur sitting on the couch holding a finger to her lips with a "Shh…I've just got her to sleep." Pointing to Ginny who was curled up next to her, her head resting on Fleur's lap, while Fleur's other hand ran over her hair.

Harry immediately wished he was in Fleur's current position. But felt he could stand there all night and watch Ginny sleep she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Bill looked from his wife and back to Harry then flicked his wand making the large wing back chair that normally faced the fire to move in front of the couch.

"Take a seat Harry." He said pointing at it. Then moved another chair for himself to sit on.

Harry sat down thankful for the support of the high back on the chair. "Is…is she feeling better?" He asked Fleur.

Fleur smiled back at him. "Ohz Harry you have no idea how nice it iz to see thatz you carz for her too." She spoke softly.

Harry felt his cheeks burning while Bill continued to look from his wife, to his baby sister then back at Harry. "So there is something going on between the two of you then?" He asked. "I've known for years she's had a crush on you. But I thought it was just that, an infatuation with the Great Harry Potter."

"Shez been in luv." Fleur counted her Husband.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Love at first sight when your 10, I don't think so."

"It canz happen, sometimez you just know. Ezzpecially as a wovman." Fleur looked at her Husband.

"She was 10. Hardly a woman and infatuation at first sight I can believe in but love?" Bill shook his head.

"It happenz."

Harry looked between Fleur and Bill. Suddenly remembering the first time Fleur had seen Bill at the Tri-wizard Tournament. He smiled at Fleur. "You haven't told him have you?" He asked Fleur quietly. She blushed glancing up at her husband.

"Tell me what?" Bill asked.

"She'll tell you later." Harry half smiled at him. Feeling a lot better about Ginny if Fleur was right she was still in love with him, could it be possible?

Bill shrugged shaking his head but gave in. "So tell me about you and Gin?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't really talked in almost a year. But if she can forgive me…" He finished off not really knowing what to say.

"Is it true you dumped her after only a few weeks at the end of your sixth year?" Bill asked, and Harry could see the concern in his face.

"Billz dear, it's not the time for 20 questionz." Fleur answered.

But Harry didn't mind too much. He wanted to be honest with Ginny's family, and with Ginny. He knew he had hurt her then and in the room of requirement when he didn't want her to fight. But he needed them to understand it was only because he felt he would have died if something had happened to her.

"It's fine." Harry answered looking at Fleur then back to Bill. "I didn't know how I felt about her until she was with someone else. Then when they broke up I felt like it was the best thing in the world. But she was Ron's sister, I mean talk about awkward. Then it just happened one day. I was in detention instead of playing Quidditch but they still won the house cup. When I returned to the common room she ran to hug me and I just couldn't help it. We kissed. Right there in front of everyone and, Ron didn't punch me." He half smiled remembering.

Bill nodded. "So what happened?"

"Life, Tom Riddle, a death sentence hanging over me." Harry mumbled continuing to look at Bill. "When Dumbledore died, and you got hurt. I felt responsible. I realised that everyone who had anything to do with me was in danger. Ginny was too close. If Tom knew how I felt about her. If he hurt her to get to me I just couldn't have lived with myself." Harry sighed. "So I broke her heart."

"Harry, yourz soz sweet." Fleur whispered.

"And now?" Bill asked. "She's only 16 and been through a lot this year."

"So have I." Harry answered. "But now if she'll have me I'll hopefully never hurt her again. She's what's kept me going this year. Thinking of her, you have no idea what it was like seeing her after 10 months when she climbed through the tunnel from the Hogs Head the other day. I had so much to do, but all I could think about was how beautiful she looked."

Harry looked from Bill back to Ginny as he said the last bit to find her watching him. Eyes wide and looking like she was just about to start crying. "Oh, Harry." She whispered.

Fleur looked down at her and smiled. "I zinc we vill leave you two to talkz." She said lifting Ginny's head and placing a cushion under it as she stood up.

Bill stood with his wife. "So what are you going to tell me later, that Harry knows and I don't?" He asked as they left the room.

Fleur looked up at Bill with love before turning and walking out the door. "Youz von't believe me anyway. You'lz just say itz was inzfatuation."

Harry smiled at them then looked back at Ginny. "Hey." He said not quite sure what to say or even what she had heard. Suddenly feeling like the next few moments would define the rest of his life.

Ginny snuggled against the cushion Fleur had placed under her head, looking at Harry, seemly taking him in inch by inch. "I'm sorry for poking you." She whispered, holding out a hand.

Harry couldn't help but lean forward and take it squeezing it as he wrapped both of his hands around it. "And I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered back.

Ginny just squeezed back, sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever get over the sight of you lying in Hagrid's arms. I thought my life was over."

Harry nodded. "I felt the same when Bellatrix almost hit you with that killing curse. I swear I would have killed her if your Mum hadn't."

Ginny nodded. "I'm so tired. Stay with me?" She whispered closing her eyes again.

Harry couldn't help be smile. "Always." He answered with another squeeze of her hand and sat back in the winged back chair again still holding her hand, content to just watch her sleep and maybe catch some more himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is part 6. I'm still not sure about the last part as I didn't get much feedback. But I've enjoyed writing this part. I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know.** **I know a lot of people are looking at this fic from the Stats. So it would be nice to hear from you. **

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he had just dozed off when he felt his shoulder being shaken. Looking up he saw Ron above him. "Time for bed mate." Harry looked down at Ginny and where they were still holding hands. He didn't really want to leave her, but could see that Hermione was about to shake her awake. "Don't." He whispered. "Can't we just levitate her up to bed? You said she didn't have much sleep."<p>

Hermione nodded. "Good idea." She half smiled at him. "Ron, you help Harry back up stairs and I'll get Charlie to help me."

"I think I can manage." Harry shook his head, slowly standing up.

"You couldn't before it was like you were drunk." Ron smiled at him. "In fact I think I'll walk behind you just to make sure you don't fall back down the stairs."

Harry just rolled his eyes. But knew it was going to be an effort to walk back up to Ron's room. He leaned down and ran a hand over Ginny's face. Half smiling as he did so. "Night." He whispered.

Then followed Hermione and Ron out of the room and tried to look very interested in a speck of dust on the wall as they quickly kissed each other good night.

"So she's not going to kill you?" Ron asked as they headed up the stairs.

While Hermione headed into the Kitchen asking Charlie as she did so. "Hey can you help me levitate Gin up to her room. We don't want to wake her."

"Hopefully not." Harry answered Ron. "We didn't talk much she was too tired. So was I. What's the time?"

"Midnight, we're all a little reluctant to go to bed at the moment, too much to think about when others aren't around." Ron replied. "But Mum's hoping we all sleep. We have to start making arrangements for the Funeral tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head, turning on a landing to glance at Ron. He half shook his head. He still couldn't comprehend that Fred was truly gone. It must be horrid for all of the Weasley's. Turning back and continuing to make their way up stairs, Harry wondered how he was going to get through the next week. There was Fred's, Remus and Tonk's, and he wanted to if he could attend Colin's funeral as well.

"I'm still having trouble taking it all in." Harry muttered. "I know I've seen their bodies, heck I even saw Remus, with Sirius and my Mum and Dad just before I entered the forest. But to think I'll never see them alive again."

"Yeah, it's all like it was just some bad dream, then you realise that it was real." Ron sighed. "I hope Hermione gets some more sleep tonight now that Gin's seen you. Mum even told her to come and sleep on the cot in my room last night after the 5th time Gin woke up. Mione didn't wake up until just before we left for the ministry." Ron finished as they reached his room. Ron then pointed to his own bed. "Mum says you have to sleep there. Apparently the cot's not good enough for the great Harry Potter." He turned around to half elbow Harry in the ribs but then stopped. "I better not, can't have you passing out again." He grunted.

Harry just shook his head. But was pleased to be sleeping in an actual bed, not that the cot wasn't comfortable, it was just small which would make it harder to get comfortable on, while he was limited to the ways in which he could lay.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, Ron's snoring had become a noise that caused Harry to doze off over the years, much like counting sheep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to a sound that brought him right back to when everyone had thought he was dead, the distinct sound of Ginny calling out his name.<p>

"Crap, there we go again." He heard Ron mutter, and bunch up his pillow on the cot trying to roll over.

There were doors opening and shutting, and Harry sat up wanting to go down stairs himself. But was sure Molly wouldn't look too kindly on him in her daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night. Then lay back down when there was a light knock at their door. "She's right, Mum and Hermione are with her." He heard Bill call out.

Ron rolled back and looked at the cloak. "I reckon it'll take them an hour to settle her, and then she'll wake another hour after that, if it's anything like last night."

Harry glanced at the cloak in Ron's room and saw it was only 1:35am. He lay back on the bed wondering how he would have felt if he had thought she was dead. He tossed and turned and almost got up a couple to times to go down stairs himself. He didn't know when he drifted off again but was woken once again hearing his name cried out.

"Right on time." Ron muttered. Harry rolled over to look at the cloak. 2:35. "Could have made some money on that one." Ron grumbled.

Doors opened and shut again, while Harry did climb out of bed this time, put on his glasses and grope around for a T-shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She slept for 2 hours with me sitting next to her tonight, and another hour after that. I thought I could help."

Ron barked out a laugh. "What you reckon Mum would let you sleep in the same room with her underage daughter? She made Hermione and I leave the door open when she let her come in here last night."

Harry sat on the bed. "Yeah I suppose it's not the best solution." He struggled within himself, feeling so close and yet so far away.

It wasn't long until they heard footsteps on the stairs again and just thought it was Bill. But the door banged open to reveal Mr. Weasley looking slightly bed rumpled. "We all need some sleep." He muttered at them. "Harry would you….could you." He looked a little embarrassed then muttered. "I can't believe I'm saying this. She's my baby girl. But then Molly needs some sleep."

"Dad?" Ron exclaimed rolling over again. "We're getting little enough sleep as it is what are you trying to say?"

"Amm, yes. We were thinking that maybe we would all sleep better if Harry swapped places with Hermione for the rest of the night." Arthur spat out then shook his head as if he couldn't quite believe himself what he had just said.

Harry jumped up and grabbed a T-shirt he had seen by the light of the open door, and pulled it on. "If you think that would help." He answered trying not to sound too happy with the idea. Then winced at the sudden movement he had made. "I think I might need some more pain potion."

"Hmm, you need your sleep too. Molly-wobbles are you sure about this dear?" Arthur called back down the stairs. "She might hurt Harry if she wakes up thrashing around just take a look at Hermione's eye."

Ron jumped up at the last sentence and was running down the stairs in his boxers. "Mione." He was calling out.

Harry followed him out, and looked at Arthur's tired face. "Let's give it ago. I promise you, you can trust me with her." He shrugged again.

"I think the world's gone mad." Charlie looked at Harry as he walked past. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." Arthur answered. "Your mother's stressed, and at breaking point." He stopped at Charlie's bedroom level on the stairs.

"Can you imagine what they would have said if we asked to have our girlfriends stay in our rooms when we 18 and 16?" Bill asked looking up at Charlie from where he was standing outside his room.

"Ron really, put some clothes on." Fleur exclaimed, and Harry finally reaching the landing with Ginny's bedroom and the bathroom was confronted by Ron standing there looking around madly for Hermione while Fleur and Ginny tried to look away from him where they were sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Nice boxers Ron." George whistled down at them. "I sure hope the vision of you doesn't return when I close my eyes."

It was then Molly and Hermione turned the on stairs coming back up, Hermione holding some ice against her eye managed to turn quite red at the sight of Ron in only his boxers.

Molly who had clearly been crying, looked at Ron. "Go and put some clothes on, or you can sleep on the couch."

Ron looked down at himself, then back at Hermione. "Are you okay?" He asked turning a red shade that started with his ears and much to Harry's amusement continued over his face and right down to his toes.

Hermione finally turning her eyes from Ron's now scarlet body turned to Molly. "Thanks for the healing charm and ice. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. I'll just grab my pillow from Gin's room. Oh and Harry, I thought you might want some more potion." She said handing him another vial.

Ron realizing that Hermione apparently wasn't dying turned and dashed back up the stairs. While Hermione sat on her cot in Ginny's room. "I think I'll give him a few minutes." She exclaimed.

Fleur stood up. "Harryz here, youz should be fine nowz." She said squeezing Ginny's hand then leaving the room.

Molly just looked at Harry, then back at Ginny. "I wouldn't agree to this, but, oh. It's all been a bit much for me." She exclaimed, rushing up the stairs to her and Arthur's room.

Harry downed the vial of Pain Potion then shook his head. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"This is silly." Ginny muttered. "This doesn't mean I'm a cot case."

"No one said you were." Hermione patted her on the knee. "It's just you sleep silently while Harry sat with you downstairs, and well you have to admit we all need some sleep." As she stood up, and left the room mouthing "Good luck." to Harry as she passed him.

"I don't need you." Ginny said looking up at Harry as he entered and sat on the cot Hermione had been sleeping on. He nodded at her, and she sighed back. "Well maybe it will help for tonight. I did just give Hermione a black eye."

"Door's need to stay open." They heard Arthur calling out.

Harry half smiled at Ginny seeing a chance to make her smile. "Who says the conversation upstairs at the moment is Ron wanting to break that rule and Hermione wanting to keep it?" He loved the smirk that hit her tired eyes and mouth.

"Oh, I can imagine it now." She smiled lying back down. She rolled over to look at him. "I not crazy, I'm not obsessed with you." She whispered.

Harry stood and pulled the cot until it was right next to the bed. Then lay down on it, turning his body to look back at her, then moved around a bit until he was comfortable and not hurting his chest more. "Did I say you were?" He asked, flicking his wand so that the lights turned off.

"It's just I don't want you thinking that I can't live without you, I mean I just managed for most of a year didn't I?" She added. "I still don't know if you meet any Veela while you were away."

"Does staying with Fleur for a month count?" He asked. "Unless there's any in Ron's history I don't know about."

"I'm pretty sure the Weasley red hair says there isn't." Ginny sniggered back.

"Then no, no Veela."

"Harry, are these dreams going to stop." She asked. "I don't like feeling like this."

"Gin, you've just lost your brother and some close friends. I think you're allowed a few bad dreams." He whispered back.

"No matter what I'm dreaming about, Fred, Tonks, or even Colin, I seem to be able to cope, then it changes to you in Hagrid's arms and that's when I wake up." She whispered. "It can't be normal to feel like this at our age. That you just can't cope if someone wasn't going to be in your life anymore."

Harry rolled on to his back and looked at the ceiling. He glanced back at Ginny and held up his hand to her sighing contently when she took it, and kissed the back of it and rubbed it against her cheek. "I would take out the Marauders Map, when the three of us were camping. Always when Ron and Hermione weren't looking, most nights actually and just watch your name on it. Seeing where you were in Hogwarts, praying you were safe. If either of us is obsessed, I think I would have to say it's me. I felt a loss when I couldn't watch it anymore because you were safe at your aunts. How dumb is that?"

"Thanks." She whispered kissing his hand again before placing her hand and his in a position that would be more comfortable considering the slight height difference in the cot and bed. "It's nice to know we're both nuts."

Harry smiled. "Get some sleep Gin. I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Harry was woken in the morning by a loud swear word, and a bang at the door.<p>

"What the heck is going on in here? Harry wake up before Mum and Dad catch you. Have you gone mad?" Percy was exclaiming from the door way.

Harry still trying to wake up was confused. Hadn't everyone been awake last night when he had moved to Ginny's room.

"Actually little brother believe it or not it was Dad's idea and Mum agreed to it." Charlie said slapping Percy on the back as he walked past. "What I want to know is how you slept through Ginny screaming again last night."

Percy looked back at Ginny and Harry who were both watching him by now, then at Charlie. "Ear plugs, I have to work today."

Charlie could be heard muttering "Nerd." as he walked down the stair.

* * *

><p><em>Please R &amp; R<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your feedback. This part is a little different. But I hope you enjoy it. Just a little further look into the Weasley's. It's nice to know people are enjoying my story. Please keep the feedback coming as there seems to be alot of people visiting.**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked over his children (bar Percy who was needed at the Ministry) and Hermione, Harry and Fleur all seated at the Kitchen table. It had been a get your own breakfast situation at the burrow that morning Arthur insisting that Molly try and get some rest.<p>

"Right, we have to work out the funeral today. Not something I ever wanted to have to do." He stated looking at George who had come out of his room to take a seat next to Harry. "The celebrant is coming around at 1pm to talk about how we want it to run. We've been allowed the time slot of 1pm on Tuesday. The Ministry has tried to organize all of the services so that people can attend most of them. There are a few that are going to be private. But there wasn't much private about Fred, so I think we will let anyone who wants to say goodbye come along."

Everyone nodded. "Don't we need Mum for this conversation?" Bill asked. Knowing his mother would want a say.

"She's looking at photos." Arthur shook his head. "I don't think it is helping. She's trying to find one of Fred where he's not being an idiot."

"Mum always will try for the impossible." Charlie shook his head. "She always was convinced there was some sense in the twins."

"I'll have you know we ran a very good business before we had to go into hiding because of the war. It made us quite rich." George looked at his brothers. "And we had a right laugh on the way as well."

Arthur looked at George who would still look fine to anyone that didn't know him but had seemed to lose a huge spark with the loss of his twin. "Right I want you all to say what you would like to see at the funeral and we'll see what we can do. I got a letter saying this morning that all the basic costs are going to be covered by the ministry, and I thought we could also work out some of the small things so that they are done for you mother."

Harry was pleased to hear that things were well under way for his trust fund to help out the families of those who died.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like which of you will be pallbearers, who is going to speak, if you want anything special. Just remember that your mother, I and George have the right to veto anything we don't think is appropriate."

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. "And we suppose you and Mum have to right to shot down anything George wants as well?" Charlie asked turning to look at George, followed by everyone else looking from George to Arthur.

"I've talked to you mother and we agree that this is a special case. All care will be taken that we listen to and respect George's wishes. But Molly also needs you all to know that this is serious. We are saying goodbye to one of our own, and she doesn't want it turning into an advertising show for Weasley's Wizarding Weezes."

"But it has to have something of that in it. The Shop was Fred's life. His dream." Bill protested.

Arthur nodded at her. "I agree. But we would like anything to be done tastefully. We were thinking about maybe some special fireworks at the end."

Ron who had been starring at his Dad shook his head. "How can we not talk about the shop, and all Fred's pranks? I mean that's just about all the twins ever did. Well all I remember of my childhood with them seems to be embarrassing tricks they played on me."

George smiled at his younger brother. "Poor Roni-kins." He muttered. Then paused before starting again. "Dad's right Fred was more than that though. We both were." He looked around all the faces at the table. "I suppose its good Perce had to work this morning. He really is putting in an effort but I have to say not only was Fred fun and a funny guy, but he cared. He loved his family, and was loyal to them. He fought for what was right. It was Fred who suggested we fund Potterwatch. It was his idea to hire a forgery witch to make fake papers for muggleborns. He supported my idea to run an underground for muggleborns and magical creatures." George looked at his family. "We may have been running a very successful joke shop on the outside. But 90% of our earnings has gone back into the war effort. It was our duty, our legacy to fight for what our uncles Mum's brothers and Harry's parents died for…..for what this family has always stood for, equality in the wizarding world." George finished, looking a bit sheepish. "I'll get off my soap box now." He mumbled.

Harry couldn't help but notice the wide open eyes and mouths of most of the people at the table. He had always known there was something deeper to the twins. But even he was impressed.

"Oh Geroge." Hermione whispered. "You were both so brave."

Charlie leaned across from where he was sitting and gave George's hand a squeeze. "Working with Dragons is starting to sound like a piece of cake when I compare it to what I just heard, and what Ron achieved this year."

Bill nodded. "I've been so worried about you all, and I have to say that I even with trying to protect my younger siblings the four youngest have all played a huge part in winning this latest war."

Ginny who had been silent up until now looked up at George half smiling. "Without George and Fred the underground at Hogwarts would never have survived. They funded us, gave us things for free. They took people into hiding from the Hogshead. Using their Hogsmeade shop as a cover." She paused looking around. "How could none of you have known this?" She asked.

Arthur who had been studying George throughout his speech nodded his head tears streaming down his face. "I think…" He paused trying to compose himself. "I think that's just the kind of thing your mother would love to hear at the funeral."

George nodded. "I want it to be known. Not just the silly side of Fred. I've asked Harry to talk as well. Fred would have liked that. He thought the world of Harry."

Arthur nodded his head again, looking at Harry who just him a quick nod back. "Bill can I ask you to give the formal run down of Fred's life, I'm sure that George, Harry, and maybe Lee Jordan can fill us in on the pranks and more about those wonderful things we've just heard. I'm not sure about just letting anyone speak. I'll talk to Molly about that. Now pallbearers? We were thinking of cause of you five boys and well maybe Harry, or Lee. I want to stay at Molly's side."

Harry was surprised when Ginny jumped to her feet. He looked up at her, and knew that she wasn't about to protest something. I was almost as if steam would start pouring out of her ears any moment. Then to his surprise things in the Kitchen started to shake.

"So what am I? Not worthy? Not a big enough part of this family to carry my brother's coffin?" She growled at her father.

Harry looked around wondering just what was happening as a mug that was shaking on the table moved bit by bit until it fell off the table and smashed on the ground.

Bill, Charlie and Ron all stood up as well, and moved around the table towards Ginny.

"I'm sure that's not what Dad meant." Charlie stated, with a soft voice.

"Of course you're important, and you're right you aren't any different from us because you are a girl." Bill added.

"Calm down Gin, there's too many people in here for this sort of temper." Ron said placing an arm around her. "But your right, you should be the sixth pallbearer. Fred would have liked that."

"Now Gin dear take a deep breath." Arthur looked up at his daughter. "Of course you can be the extra pallbearer. I should have asked you first. I just didn't think."

Harry still wasn't sure what was happening but all the Weasley's seemed to be on edge even George was looking a little awed up at Ginny. While Molly was dashing down the stairs, "What on earth is going on down here? Whose gotten Ginny so upset and angry that she going to blow up my Kitchen."

George nudged Harry's arm. "We've always told you she had a temper. Did we ever tell you she blew-up rooms in the house a few times as a toddler when she wasn't allowed to be one of the boys?"

Ginny who was taking deep breathes and had closed her eyes looked like she was trying to concentrate. "I'm sor….sorry." She stammered.

Slowly things stopped shaking, and the magical air in the Kitchen returned to normal.

Hermione was looking wide eyed at Ginny then glanced at Harry. "Wow that's some powerful magic." She muttered.

"We're all a little tense. It's understandable that some things could get out of hand. But let's try and keep the house in one piece." Bill patted Ginny on the shoulder. "Why don't you and Harry take a walk, then maybe you can both catch a bit more sleep before we meet with the celebrant."

Ginny nodded looking to Harry, a little like she was scared of what she might find in his face. Harry stood up. "That would be nice we can go and visit my bodyguards." He joked offering his hand to Ginny.

Ginny let out a deep breath before taking his hand and walking out the Kitchen door with him. "That's right, you, Ron and Hermione are on house arrest." She shook her head. "And just when I would like nothing more than to go on a good fly."

Harry squeezed her hand. "As soon as we get a chance we are going to go and buy the best brooms money can buy, even though I'm scared that if you have a firebolt as well you might just turn out to be a better flyer than me."

Ginny nodded at him, and they walked silently around the house. Making sure to stay well within the wards, Ginny stayed quiet, Harry half surprised she hadn't argued over the fact he had pretty much just offered to buy her a firebolt. It took about 5 minutes for her to talk.

"I'm sorry inside. I normally have it under control." She half mumbled. "I wouldn't have done it you know, blown up the Kitchen."

"Well I didn't know what was happening. So hey for all I knew it was an earthquake." Harry tried to make light of it.

"Oh, Merlin." Ginny sighed. "I haven't caused that much magical energy without meaning too for at least ten years. Fred always called it the Ginny factor. I miss him. It just doesn't seem right."

Harry squeezed her hand. "He'll always be remembered."

Ginny nodded. "It's not that I wouldn't think it was right if you were a pallbearer. But…"

Harry stopped, and pulled her around to face him. "You don't need to explain it to me. He was your brother."

Ginny just stared at him for a minute before shaking her head. "Thanks." She eventually said.

* * *

><p><em>Please R &amp; R. Hope you all have a good weekend.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this part. I'm enjoying exploring the Weasley's and what they did during the wizarding war more than I ever thought I would. I will get around to more Harry and Ginny though. I pretty much always write romance so it's coming.**

* * *

><p>Harry had wanted to kiss Ginny while they had been outside, but he was all too aware that they were being watched by Bill and Charlie who were pretending to drink pumpkin juice while standing at the Kitchen window and talking. Something Harry had never seen them do before. But also by the fact that there were 2 Auror's just outside the wards, it was strange. They had pretty much admitted to still loving each other but nothing had yet been said about being together again.<p>

Due to the fact they couldn't walk far without leaving the wards they returned to the house and both caught a few extra hours sleep. Harry once again napping on the cot in Ginny's room everyone not wanting to argue with anything Ginny suggested today, also thankful that as long as Harry was near her she seemed to actually be able to sleep without dreams.

The meeting with the celebrant had gone well, and the most of the afternoon after he had left had been taken up by working with the device he left behind called an Imagizer. It would scan the magical photo's they had of Fred and then project them almost into a full size holographic image. There was a mixture of wonder and tears at almost seeing Fred again to laughing hard at the strange things him and George were doing in most of the images. Harry wondered just how he could buy one of the magical Imagizers for the Weasleys so that they could view these memories whenever they wanted to. With every image there was laughing among all the family of the stories that went behind them. Hermione, Fleur and Harry all felt like they learnt a lot more about their adoptive family than they had known before.

Harry had also been surprised when Ginny had jumped up at one stage run up stairs and then returned with an album filled with a mixture of Magical and Muggle photographs. She sat back down and ran a hand over it. Looking up at Harry, "It's what Colin made me when he found out you wouldn't be returning to school. He called it my memory book." She explained. Opening it, and pulling out some of the Quidditch photo's of Harry from his second year on that also had Fred and George in them. After handing them to Ron and Hermione who had taken charge of the Imagizer she handed the rest of the album to Harry. "I know he used to annoy you with taking photo's all the time. But this was my way of thinking of you over the last year. Much like the map was for you." She whispered.

Harry took it feeling strange knowing that the person who had taken the pictures was now dead. He could almost feel his hands shaking. Colin and his brother had never questioned that Harry was a hero. They had believed in him always. As much as it had annoyed him, Harry now felt touched. He opened the album to find many photo's of himself, right from his second year through to his 6th. There were some very special ones of him and Ginny together at the end. Harry knew he had been happy and almost walking on a cloud in the few weeks he had spent with Ginny at the end of his 6th year. He just had no idea it had also been written all over his face.

George who was admiring one of Colin's photo's Ron and Hermione had just put through the imagizer suddenly sobered up. "I haven't talked to Dennis, I haven't even thought about him. There was only him and Colin as children in his family." He said suddenly frustrated.

"Oh, you're right." Hermione exclaimed. "I should have thought of that as well. What must his muggle parents be going through?"

Harry looked up at the comment, then back at George. "They were still both at school?" He half questioned. "Dean wasn't he couldn't attend without being arrested."

Ginny nodded. "Dean left pretty early in the piece. It was after that Fred hired the witch who could forge papers. The Cleevys were the first to get theirs."

George hung his head. "We thought we were doing the right thing. I wonder if they would have been better back with their parents and hiding out."

Ginny shook her head. "They choose to stay. Colin's photography helped heaps. Thanks to him we have a record of what was really happening at Hogwarts this last year."

Hermione reached over and placed a hand on George's leg. "Colin wasn't even meant to be in the battle. Mcgonnagal told him he had to leave when she made all the underage wizards go. They argued, and she refused to let him and Dennis stay."

Harry nodded. "I remember. I also remember seeing his body being carried in and thinking he must have snuck back in somehow."

Molly was wiping her eyes again. "So much loss and yet so much freedom won." She muttered wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "And when I think of that little baby of Tonks and Remus's growing out without parents. Why it almost breaks my heart."

"We should go and see the Cleevy's." George stated next. "Harry, Ginny and I should at the least."

Molly whipped her eyes again. "I'm so proud of you and Fred and to think I spent so much time worrying that you would never make something of yourselves." Bursting into tears, she glanced once more at the son who looked so much like the one she had lost and ran out of the room.

"I think dinner may have to be a help yourselves as well tonight." Arthur sighed getting up to follow his wife.

"Don't worry we'll cook something." Hermione told him. "Mrs. Weasley is always looking after us. It's time we looked after her."

"But Mum's cooking is so much better than yours." Ron complained.

"No said you had to eat it. You can get your own." Hermione spat back.

George smirked. "That's more like it. Fred would be happy knowing you still fight as well as being sickly sweet."

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all working on Dinner when Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace, bringing with him a huge sack which he placed on the table.<p>

"Well that's the mail we think you should probably actually read sooner rather than later." He sighed. "I was asked to bring it over with the timetable we've been working out for Harry, Ron and Hermione over the next week. Before Ron and Hermione leave for Australia."

Bill and Charlie who had been sitting at the kitchen table raised their eyes at Ron who was sitting with them. Ron had been roped into peeling some vegetables. But after setting the peeler to work magically had pretty much sat back with a butter beer.

"Mum might let you sleep together in a room with the door open after all you two have been through but going on a romantic holiday together might be taking it a bit far." Bill advised.

"We're going to get Hermione's parents, and having to take two Auror's with us. I would hardly call it a romantic getaway." Ron explained but couldn't help turning a little red at the fact at the eyes of his two oldest brothers were on him.

Just then Percy also came through the fireplace with another large sack. "Here's the rest of the mail, and Ron and Hermione's travel Itinerary." He added unaware of the conversation.

Charlie looked at his brother who was always the sensible one. "You knew they were heading to the other side of the world together?" He asked.

Percy looked at him. "Its ministry business and they are both 18. Well over the coming of age."

Bill coughed. "Mum had issues with Fleur and I sharing a bedroom when we were engaged. In fact she didn't let us the first time I brought her here."

Charlie sniggered. "I've never even dared try and bring someone to stay here. I reckon Ginny and Ron have the right idea hooking up with people Mum's had pretty much living here for years. It's a little hard for her to kick them out."

Kingsley was eyeing up Percy with an intrusting look across his face. "Percy do your family know about your current, am…ahhhh….living arrangements? Because I know your mother and she doesn't like not knowing what her children are doing."

Percy turned bright red. "Well it's been a little busy….a lot going on…..I hadn't talked to them for a long time…..I…..well I'm an adult."

Everyone now had stopped what they were doing and looking at Percy. Rather wide eyed.

Ginny was starting at him. "I know that look. You're living with someone aren't you? I remember when I walked in on you kissing that girl in my first year. You were just that colour then."

"You're living with a girl not you're engaged to or married too?" Ron whistled. "I can see it now. 'Percy Weasley that's not the way I brought you up, you need to make an honest woman of that girl, and here I was always thinking you were the more sensible one of the family.' " Ron finished with an almost perfect impression of Molly.

Kingsley slapped Percy on the back. "Sorry mate. Sort of dropped you in it. I better be off now." He said turning back towards the fire place. Then after grabbing some Floo powder turned back towards everyone. "You'll all actually like Audry. She's been good for Percy." Before stepping into the fire and dropping the Floo Powder and calling out. "The Ministry."

"How come we're still on the Floo network if we need Auror's outside?" Harry suddenly asked.

Hermione looked at him. "It's a closed network. We can get to and from Kingsley's office, and to the chief healer at St Mungo's. We can go anywhere but no one can return here except from those two fireplaces."

Harry nodded at her. While the Weasley siblings continued to look at Percy.

"So what's this Audry been doing for the last few days while you've been staying back here again?" Ginny asked.

"She's at home. I…." He paused. "I want you all to meet her. She made me see sense. That family is important, and that my career isn't everything. She's a little different."

"Different?" Ron asked.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "She works in the Department of….." He paused. "She works for Dad." He finally spat out.

This news caused even more wide eyes.

"And Dad has no idea?" Bill asked astounded.

Percy shook his head. "She hasn't been too pleased with my attitude. She likes him. She likes Dad a lot."

"Oh boy I can't wait for you to come clean with Dad." Charlie shook his head. "I know who you're talking about, their new assistant who we wondered last September if she had been hired to spy on him." Charlie laughed. "You're living with someone who Dad's been sharing information with after she saved the Department from all being arrested."

Bill whistled loudly. "It was you. She got that info from you. Dad was being careful after that tip off in the lifts that time. But she saved some important Order work. Dad couldn't work out how she knew such top level stuff. But she helped no end several times."

Percy sat down, and put his head in his hands before looking up at Bill and then to Fleur. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your wedding. I really wanted to, I just. Well Umbrigde was tipped off that the ministry would fall. I knew then that she had lost it I….I suppose I saw the error of my ways. But I also saw a way I could help. When Audry started working for Dad I got to know her on purpose. But well it turned, it turned out she kept me going. She made me believe I was being helpful. I made Umbridge believe Audry was spying for me, when…well…..the truth was I was the spy, and Audry was the informant."

"Oh Percy." Ginny exclaimed rushing over and hugging Percy, kissing him on the cheek. "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds. Well she sounds perfect."

"Even if she shares Dad fascination for muggle electrical things?" He asked.

* * *

><p>I always wanted to know what made Percy turn back to his family or when he realised he was on the wrong side. So I made it up.<p>

Please R & R


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad you all seemed to like the last part. Here is part number 9. It's not moving very fast I've covering 2 days only. Oh well. I have to admit I've enjoyed making up Audry, and now you all get to meet her. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and fav's. It's very touching to know that people still want to read what I write after a few years of not writing anything.**

* * *

><p>After a little more discussion everyone in the kitchen convinced Percy that he should go and get Audry and bring her back for dinner. Percy was still not sure. He knew Audry had build a relationship with his Dad while they worked together and had even met his mother a few times when Audry had come to the burrow to look at what Arthur had been tinkering with in his shed. He also knew they liked her, but to now drop on them that they were living together, well he just hadn't been sure it was the right time with all that the family was going through.<p>

It was Bill who convinced him in the end. "You'll need her. I know I need Fleur with me at the moment. If you love her, I'm sure you want her to lean on over the next few days."

Percy had finally agreed and headed out to Apparate back to his flat promising to be back in half an hour for dinner.

While everyone else sat around discussing how impressed they were by what they had just found out about Percy. Ron and Charlie agreeing that he had still been a prat in the last few years, but it had helped when the war effort needed it.

Hermione and Harry were just putting the finishing touches on Dinner when Arthur and Molly finally joined everyone down stairs again. Fleur had been peppering the cooks with questions especially as they had cooked a fare amount the muggle way. Harry who was stirring some gravy was trying to explain to Fleur that it helped him to keep an eye on it so it didn't get lumpy. Something he couldn't do if he just charmed the spoon to stir by itself.

"Oh it smells wonderful down here." Molly exclaimed her eyes still slightly red. "It's so nice to not have to cook."

"It was a team effort, Mum." Ron smiled at his mother.

"Because charming a peeler is helping so much." Hermione muttered sarcastically. Harry couldn't help but smile at her comment.

Molly just took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I should have cooked."

She was greeted by a chorus of comfort from her family. That they all just had to pull together at this time, and no one should feel bad about having moments of not coping. Harry felt a contentment of being part of a real family, one that no matter how much they had all been through pulled together.

It was as they were setting the table and starting to serve up they heard voices at the door, and everyone realised Percy was back. George who had been once again pulled from his room, looked very confussed when Percy walked in with a female behind him. Harry noticed straight away that Audry was of a slight build with long brown hair, and was surprisingly attractive, then shook his head reminding himself that Percy was now grown up and hardly likely to still be dating girls covered in pimples.

Arthur stood up at the sight of Audry. "Audry dear, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" He asked, seeing that his assistant seemed to be looking a little unsure.

"It's fine Arthur. Well I hope it is." She smiled then looked around all the faces, raising a hand. "Hi, I'm Audry." She shrugged her shoulders at all the faces looking at her.

"Welcome Audry, would you like some dinner?" Molly asked turning into her hostess self.

Percy was looking at Audry then back at his parents. "Amm…that's sort of why she's here. Audry is my girlfriend and we have been living together for the last 6 months. For some reason she wants to be with me." He finished looking sheepishly at his parents for their reaction.

"Oh." Molly exclaimed. "Oh…..well then you better stay for dinner." She pulled Audry into a hug.

Arthur looked a little flushed and flustered by this news. "Well that's something neither of you told us about." He muttered looking a little uncomfortable. Harry felt he could almost see the clogs turning in Arthur's head as he pieced together the information he had received from Audry while she had been working with him.

It was interesting as they all sat down together. Harry could see that Bill and Charlie were a little disappointed that there was no lectures aimed at Percy living with a woman he wasn't married or even engaged too. But Harry was pretty sure that even Molly and Arthur wouldn't chew one of their kids out for something in front of their girlfriend.

Ginny had hugged Audry after Molly and had told her how pleased she was to meet her, this had clearly relaxed Audry, and the dinner turned out to be quite a nice family affair. Harry wondered how long it would take the family dinners to be back to the jolly affairs they had been before things in the wizarding war had gotten so out of control, but now he knew that there would forever be someone missing.

After dinner while people were in a mixture of cleaning up, and organizing some tea for everyone Harry was amused to see Ron, and George take a seat on either side of Audry. It was George who started the conversation.

"Now you seem like a sensible girl, what are you doing with are you doing with an anal retentive guy like Percy?" He asked.

Ron nodded trying to look very serious. "You know he did make our lives very hard when we were younger. All his rules, and wanting to keep them. I hope he doesn't make you iron his shirts just so, and hang them up like he used to try with Mum."

Harry saw Percy starting to go red in the face looking worried about just where this turn of events was heading.

Audry looked side to side at the two brothers talking to her then smiled at Percy with slightly raised eyebrows. "Yes, so I've heard. I like to think I've beaten some of that out of him. I sort of have to confess I don't have a shed like Arthur, so Percy has to put up with me pulling apart things on the Kitchen table." She then leaned towards Geroge and whispered not so quietly. "I also enjoy using some your shops products on him."

George smiled hugely giving Audry's shoulder a good squeeze as he did so. "Welcome to the family."

Ron just shook his head. "You sure he didn't slip you one of their love potions? You seem a little too good for him."

"Ronald, don't talk about your brother like that." Molly scolded.

Audry got up from her chair and made her way around to sit next to Percy again. She glanced back at Ron. "Now, I'm the one who admitted to using George's products. I may have slipped him one for all you know." She said taking her boyfriends hand, and giving Ron a wink.

Everyone burst into laughter while Ron looked shocked that Percy was actually dating someone who had a sense of humour and a good one at that.

"This one is most defiantly a keeper." Charlie finished laughing and having to wipe his eyes.

"Let's going into the living room and have our tea, shall we?" Hermione asked holding the tray she had been preparing. Harry jumped up to pick up the second tray with biscuit's and chocolate's on it to carry it in for her while everyone filed out of the kitchen. It was as he turned he noticed Arthur had pulled Audry aside.

"Ammmm…does…..Ahh…" He started. Then stopped, took a deep breath and started again. "Does Percy know you've been sharing information, I know now you must have gotten it from him?"

Audry smiled at Arthur, and gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering. "Why do you think he gave me the information?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He asked. The look of shook on his face was clear. "So….so Percy's been….."

Audry nodded. "Since before we met. Since the ministry fell actually. He just couldn't be seen talking with you without losing his power and top level information."

Arthur shook his head trying to take it all in. "Well, that's…that's wonderful." He finished smiling broadly.

Audry nodded. "I'm so happy to see him with you all again. He's missed you."

"As we have him." Arthur answered.

Harry knew they hadn't noticed him still in the kitchen so waited until they had joined the others before heading into the living room himself.

* * *

><p>Percy and Audry returned to their flat for the night, he was going to work again tomorrow before taking another several days off to be with his family, and Bill and Fleur decided that they would also return to Shell Cottage for the night promising to be back around mid-morning the next day. It was after they left that George once again retreated to his room. Harry wondered just what he was doing up there. He seemed to be coping alright whenever he came out. Quieter but still able to make jokes smile a little. The smile's just no longer seemed to reach his eyes.<p>

Molly and Arthur got up to retire for the evening as well. Molly looking over the five left up. Sighed, shook her head then looked to Arthur who nodded back at her.

"I think that now we have enough space. Hermione can have Bill's room and Harry Percy's." She declared. "We…we will deal with Ginny's nightmares if she has any when they come." She finished looking at her daughter with a 'don't you argue with me young lady' look written clearly across her face.

Ron groaned. "I'm of age. So is Hermione." He complained. "Not that we've even done anything yet. But Percy's allowed to just live with Audry."

Hermione went bright red, and glared at Ron. "It's fine with me Mrs. Weasley." She answered.

"Just because you're not screaming in the middle of the night doesn't mean that we don't sleep better knowing the other one is near." Ron complained looking at his girlfriend.

"Ron." She whispered.

Ginny just sat there looking at her parents. "So it looks like rules might be changing around here. Can Harry move into my room when I turn of age in a couple of months?"

Molly gasped, and everyone looked at Ginny like she had just grown two heads. Harry turned bright red, and tried to stop his mind from having images that Ginny's words had just stirred in his head that were defiantly run by another part of his body.

Ginny looked around everyone and laughed. "I was just joking. Don't look so horrified." Then shrugged her shoulders at Ron. "You have to admit Ron, that Percy hasn't been living here for quite a few years, and is 22. It's a little different from us shacking up with Harry and Hermione."

Everyone let out a breath, and Charlie sighed. "I'm finding staying at home this week most enlightening. Gin has a point Ron. You're just going to have to accept that snogging Hermione will have to be done during the day." He finished slapping Ron on the back.

Arthur just shook his head at his children then took his wife's hand. "Come dear. I wouldn't worry about them, they are just being cheeky."

Molly nodded. "I will be checking in the middle of the night." She warned as she followed her Husband.

Ginny was still giggling at her joke, when she looked at Harry. Who was still trying to control his thoughts, and he could feel himself turning redder under her gaze. She just smiled at him, and moved to lean back against his legs where he was sitting taking one of his hands in hers. While Hermione broke into a rant at Ron's rudeness to his mother with everything she was going through.

Charlie just smiled and pulled out a pack of exploding snap holding it up to Ginny and Harry. "Want a game while those two sort it out?" He asked with an amused grin.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p>

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**I did spell Audrey wrong and I do know how to spell it right I just got the spelling from an internet HP Dictionary I was using, and just guessed it was the way JKR spelt it. Sorry. Well here's the next part. It's a little different. Just to get you all interested. I hope you enjoy it. I won't be posting until at least Monday NZ time (So that's well ahead for most of you, you might get it on Sunday.). Thanks once again for the reviews etc. This part will push this story over 5000 hits. So I'm guessing there is at least a couple of hundred people actually reading each part. **

* * *

><p>Harry lay awake thinking things over for a while it felt strange being in Percy's room. Harry knew Hermione had it last year when she stayed but he had never slept in there beforehand. He couldn't help but wondering if Ron would sneak down to Bill's old room as it now had a Queen bed in it for when Bill and Fleur stayed. Even though he imagined Ron might be more inclined to behave after Hermione had threatened him with not being able to touch her for a week if he ever spoke about what they may or may not have done in front of his parents again.<p>

It had been a most amusing argument, for Charlie, Harry and Ginny who had pretended to play exploding snap. Harry had noticed either the pack was defiantly malfunctioning or Charlie was making it snap very loudly whenever Hermione seemed to glance their way, as it exploded many times when there was defiantly no matching pair.

He was also a little worried about Ginny. She was clearly still tired and had looked a little on edge as they had said goodnight. Well it had hardly been the scene Harry had wished for where they would have parted outside her bedroom door, kissing finally for the first time since his birthday. She had just smiled at him, placed a hand on his knee to pull herself up off the ground where she had been sitting and declared she was ready for bed before taking off up the stairs.

Charlie must have seen the surprised look on Harry's face because he had nudged him saying. "Don't take it personally, there's just big brothers watching."

Harry had headed to bed after that himself. Noticing that Ginny's door was already shut when he walked past, so he had lain awake wondering if she would sleep tonight or not. He knew there must be a good chance her brain had registered he was alive after spending most of the day with him. So it was on these thoughts he finally drifted off to sleep.

Waking in the early hours of the morning he realised that he was in need of some more pain potion and once again cursed the bruise on his chest and just wished it would get better. Dragging himself up, he then slowly made his way down the stairs, pausing on the last landing when he realised there were voices in the Kitchen. It didn't take him long to know for sure that it was Hermione and Ginny.

"Stop stressing about it Ginny. It's not as bad as your making it out to be. I'm sure he will understand." Hermione was saying.

Harry heard Ginny groan. "And just how am I supposed to tell him?" He heard her ask.

"I don't know. Maybe just tell the truth. We know things weren't easy at Hogwarts this year. He knows Neville, you and Luna ran the underground. We all did things in this war we didn't really mean or want to do."

Harry heard Ginny sniff. "But….but you've just told me there wasn't anyone for him this year. Do you really think he'll understand that I've been with someone?"

Harry had to control the chest monster that threatened to explode in his chest. He wanted to gasp out loud, and felt an anger rise up which at the same time he knew he had no right to feel. After all he had broken up with her before leaving. But the thought of her with someone was gutting. His brain worked overtime, trying to work out who it was, Neville?...No he wasn't her type, and they had always just been friends, but maybe running the underground and DA together. Sheamaus?...Harry couldn't really see Ginny going out with Dean's bestfriend.

He turned and as quietly as he could and made his way back to Percy's room. He didn't want to hear anymore. As he lay back on the bed he now realised with sick amusement that he not only still had a sore chest, but it ached now also with something more fresh and defiantly something more internal. He tossed and turned until he finally heard Hermione sneaking past on her way back to bed, but even then couldn't bring himself to get up for some pain potion. The thoughts of Ginny kissing someone unknown were too real he wasn't sure how to react if he ran into her on the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oi….wake up." Ron exclaimed throwing open the door to Harry's room mid-morning. "I've never known you to need this much sleep." Only to stop talking when he noticed the Harry was actually dressed, and reading in bed. Ron turned his head sideways. "A history of the Ministry." Ron questioned then rolled his eyes. "I see some light reading kept you up here this morning."<p>

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He could hardly tell Ron he was avoiding Ginny, and well everyone. "It's Percy's. Thought it might be worth knowing. I still wouldn't mind being an Auror." He mumbled.

"Well if you want to read something you should come down stairs. We've been going through the mail." Ron told him taking a seat on the bed. "We could be anything we want you know. I've even had an offer from the Cannon's."

Harry had to hide a laugh they can't have ever truly seen Ron play. But then again they hadn't won a game in the whole time Harry had known Ron so maybe he would fit right in. "Okay. You do know they just want your name on the line up though don't you?" He asked trying to break it to Ron.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah Hermione broke it too me, and your both right." Then looked down at his feet, Harry noticed that his best friend looked a lot more serious than he normally did. "I don't think I could do it anyway, not now, all that travelling and Hermione wanting to finish school. I'd never get to see her."

Harry pretended to gag before slapping Ron on the back. "Must be love, she's coming before Quidditch, never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, ha ha." Ron bit back then sighed. "There's more to life than Quidditch. This year has taught me that. Anyway get up, there's something's in the mail I want to show you. I reckon we could get by without paying for anything ever again in our lives."

Harry sighed, unable to get his brain to work fast enough for a reason to stay hidden in Percy's room. Not to say he would be thankful for some pain potion, wishing it would numb the sick feeling he had as well as the pain he was still feeling from his bruises.

Walking in to the Kitchen Molly smiled at him. "You must have slept well." She exclaimed taking a plate and removing the warming charm from it. "I managed to save you some breakfast before Ron ate it all."

As Harry sat down he noticed the huge pile of mail that everyone was looking through.

"Hey Harry. We hope you don't mind but we thought we would sort your mail. It's already been read by some Auror's so we didn't think you would mind us having a look." Charlie piped up. "I think they must have kept the love letters. There is only the ones you got on the first day."

Harry didn't want any love letters. Well he would have welcomed any from Ginny until the middle of last night. He glanced with a quick look at Hermione and Ginny who were looking through what look like a shop catalog. Ginny shot him a smile, which he just nodded back to. Then felt guilty. He was being a prat and he knew it.

Hermione looked up at him, studying him for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked as he starred down at the breakfast Molly had placed in front of him.

Harry nodded. "My chest is a little sore, that's all." He tried to explain. "Didn't sleep that well."

Hermione as he could have guessed just jumped straight up and retrieved him a vial of potion from the pantry. "Well you know you should be taking this every 4 hours. Even though I would have thought you would be feeling a bit better by now. I suppose it's good I made Gin a sleeping potion in the middle of the night. It meant we all got some sleep."

Harry nodded, sneaking a glance at Ginny. So that was how she had slept.

Charlie was opening another letter addressed to Harry, not that Harry felt like caring. "Oh, another product wanting you to endorse them, I'm sure it was always your life's dream to be the face of Gillywater." Charlie placed it on one of the piles in front of him. "These are the more uninteresting offers. These are the more interesting." He pointed to the pile next to the first one. "These are from people claiming to be related to you." Charlie pointed out another one.

"I wonder where they've been all my life?" Harry muttered.

"That's what I would like to know. It's not like the wizarding world hasn't known you've been at Hogwarts for 6 years before this year." Hermione scoffed.

Ron who had grabbed a piece of bacon off Harry's plate and shoved it in his mouth, added. "Thy wnt the fame. That's what."

"Ron, please don't talk with your mouth full. It's not a nice sight." Ginny rolled her eyes then looked at Hermione. "And you kiss him?"

"Not when his mouth is full of food. No." Hermione answered. "Harry you've also got a pile of job offers, and an offer from just about every Quidditch team in the UK, and then there is the letters of congratulations. I think you should look at those first. The one on top is from the Prime Minister."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "As in the Muggle one?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Apparently there is a link from the Minister of Magic to the Prime Minister. Kingsley met with him yesterday and he gave Kingsley the letter to pass on to you. He's going to try and recommend you for a Knighthood." She added excitedly.

"A knighthood? Like as in he gets some armor and a sword?" Ron asked looking confused. "I thought muggle army's had guns and major's now days."

"No…..yes, well it's different. The Queen still places a sword on each shoulder to knight him. But Harry's not expected to fight for her or anything he just gets called Sir Harry Potter afterwards." Hermione explained.

Ron splattered his pumpkin juice he had just drunken. "No way. Really? I want one. Sir Ronald Weasley at your service." He stood up and bowed.

"You can have it." Harry told him. "What would I be getting it for? They can hardly tell the world I saved them from a terrible wizard."

Hermione sighed. "That's his problem. He explains he's trying to think of something to honor you for."

"Oh, a meeting with the Queen of England. Well that would be something." Molly Weasley sighed dreamily from the corner. "I used to dream of marrying a prince and being the first magical queen since the middle ages."

Ron and Charlie smirked, and tried very hard to keep themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I never wanted to be a princess. I always wanted to play Quidditch and…" She looked at Harry and turned slightly red. "Well, I didn't want to be a princess anyway."

Harry pushed the rest of his breakfast away from him, suddenly not wanting it any more. He had to get over it, he kept telling himself. Surely she wasn't with the guy any more? After all she had kissed his hand the other night, and pretty much said she thought she couldn't live without him.

Ginny seeing he had finished tried to catch his eye. "Harry, I was wondering if…..well if we could have a talk?" She asked with enough hesitation for Harry to know what was coming. Ginny wasn't the type to be nervous.

Harry stood up knowing he wasn't ready for this, his emotions were still too raw. "Sorry, I'm not feeling that well." He told her as he headed towards the stairs. "I think I'll just head back to bed." Harry caught her eye as he left the Kitchen, he could see tears starting to well, as she nodded at him then took off out of the outside door. He felt worse, while the little voice inside his head reminded him over and over. It's your fault if she dated someone while you were away you're the one who broke up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. I want to see if anyone can guess where I'm going with this. It's almost tempting to almost offer a prize if someone could guess who Ginny was talking about. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I actually found some time to write while I was away for the weekend and it's a nice long part for you all. I hope it answers your questions. Sorry to say no one guessed who Ginny was with.** **So you get this part earlier than I thought. **

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his room continuing to fight with himself. He knew he should go and talk with Ginny. He needed to talk to her. To find out what was going on between them. He had almost thought after sleeping in her room and spending most of yesterday with her that they were well on the road to getting back together if not actually there. But now, heck he didn't even know if she was available.<p>

His mind kept playing over and over, she clearly still had feelings for you, she knows she needs to talk to you, but she had a relationship while you were away, but then she had every right too, you did dump her after all. Could she just want to tell him that it's over and she loves him now only as a brother. Harry punched a pillow at the thought. He had come back from the dead for her. He wanted her, a future with her. He knew he owed it to her to hear her out, but he wasn't ready to hear he that the future he wanted dreamed of wasn't going to be.

It was after about 30 minutes there was a knock on the door and Hermione called out. "Harry, it's just me."

Harry knew she would have spent the last half an hour trying to work out just what was wrong with him today. "Come in." He grunted back. Sometimes he just wished Hermione would be as thick as Ron when it came to peoples moods.

She opened the door and then shut it behind her, standing there studying him for a while before sighing. "Care to tell me what your up here brooding about?"

"Not really no." He answered back, glancing up at her before looking a back at the floor.

Hermione huffed. "I'm tempted to leave you up here and forget about you, but Ginny wants to talk to you, and you hardly gave her the time of day this morning."

Harry grunted. "I know." He mumbled.

"Anyway, I came up to tell you that some of the DA are coming around." Hermione told him taking a seat on the bed next to him.

Harry almost flinched at the news. Was Ginny's 'someone' going to be among them. "Who?" He asked daring to look at Hermione wondering if she would give anything away.

She looked back at him. "Oh, Neville and Luna of course. Then Shemus, Dean, Lavender and the Patil Twins. They all want to see George, and well us of course it's not like we got to catch up just before the battle. I think I might write a book. All their stories. It's wonderful to hear how much everyone has put in to the war effort this year."

"Hmmm, hanging out at school while we hid out." Harry mumbled and then felt guilty. He had seen the way most of them were living in the room of requirement when they arrived. "Sorry, I'm just a little moody."

"I had noticed." Hermione muttered back. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

"It would be putting you in the middle, and... well I imagine your already there." Harry sighed as he answered her. Shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the floor again thinking 'what the hell' the conversation may be easier if Hermione told him what she knew first. "I went down stairs to get some pain potion last night, and I heard you and Ginny."

He heard her gasp, and knew her mind would be working over time. "How, how much did you hear?"

"Not much, but enough. Is she still with him? Whoever he is?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked. Then stopped. "This is what Gin wants to talk to you about. It isn't my place. But just what did you hear?"

"Just that she's been with someone and doesn't know how to tell me." He answered honestly. "I suppose I've been making a right fool of myself thinking she would want me back after all this time."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione couldn't help but throw an arm about his shoulders. "You need to talk to her, but believe me. It's not what you think It's just she wants to be the one to tell you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair knowing it would only make it messier. In fact he imagined if Molly hadn't been grieving for Fred she would have sat him and Ron down by now and given them a haircut.

"Oi, Mione, Harry, George, they're here." Ron was heard calling up the stairs.

Harry stood up, he did want to see all his class mates and Luna. He had after all spent 6 years with them. He just prayed that one of his old room mates was not expecting to kiss Ginny in front of him as their girlfriend. 'Your over thinking this' His mind rung out, then 'It could have been Colin?' 'They always got on.'

Hermione followed him. "Why don't you just ask to speak to her. They're going to be here a couple of hours."

"I don't know." Harry shrugged as they started to make their way down the stairs.

"Hey there Harry." Harry heard George behind him. "Lee and Angelina are heading over as well. They are just trying to rope Katie into coming as well. Well Lee is trying to sweet talk her anyway."

Harry nodded. "It'll be good to see them." He answered trying to sound like he meant it.

George nodded rubbing his hands together. "Lee, you and I should probably sit down and talk about what we're going to say on Tuesday."

Harry felt the weight of speaking engagements coming up fall on him again. He had almost forgotten about them with his internal fight with the monster in his chest. As they reached the Kitchen Molly was smiling at them all. "Outside in the fresh air everyone. It's a nice day and I've organized with your guards Harry to extend the wards slightly." She told them pulling out bottles and bottles of butterbeer. "It's so lovely to see all your friends coming to support you."

Harry decided then he would try and speak to Ginny, and hopefully soon. But was engulfed in a huge round of hugs as he stepped out the Kitchen door, along with slaps on his back by his doom mates.

"Oh, Harry it's so good to see you." Lavender cried as she pulled away from him, and wrapped an arm round Ron. "And you Ron. I've missed you."

Harry heard Hermione coughing. Before attaching herself to Ron other side, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you Lavender?" She asked in a voice that was a little too sweet for Hermione, Harry wondering just how much she was holding herself back from telling Ron's ex-girlfriend to back off.

After being hugged by the twins Harry noticed that Neville, Luna and Ginny were standing a little off to the side. Luna with her arm around Ginny, comforting her all most It was then Harry noticed that the Patil Twins were glancing at Ginny and whispering, then looking at Harry. Before they got caught up in talking to George.

They all took seats around the outside table, and were joined by Lee, Angelina and Katie. Harry noticed the hug Angelina had given George went on a little longer than normal and she seemed unable to stop looking in George's direction as she greeted Harry.

Molly had produced Butterbeers for all and some baking. After wishing for some of Molly's baking all year Harry's stomach strangely rebelled from the idea off eating any. The conversation had taken the turn of what the DA had been doing all year. Dean during his short time at school, and Shemus, Neville and Lavender had taken over from there. The stories all had Ginny featuring a lot until they reached a point where she had been caught and punished for trying to save a couple of first years from a detention inflicted on them by Crabbe and Goggle. Harry had been pretty amazed to hear that the Syltherins had pretty much been given the run of the school under Snape and the Carrows.

Ginny who Harry couldn't help but glance at every now and then was looking more and more uncomfortable. Harry went from avoiding catching her eye to trying to catch it. Hermione had been right they needed to talk.

"I still want to know just how you got all that information Neville and Shemus?" Pavati questioned. "It was almost like Crabbe was handing it over."

"I know, we saved so many people that way. George you and Fred were always there to help us as well." Padma added. "Giving them safe passage."

"Yes, it was wonderful, it's a pity that it doesn't always run in the family." Lavender added looking disappointingly at Ginny.

"Lav, we've been over this." Shemus' voice was almost a warning. "It wasn't at all what it looked like."

"Everyone had their part to play." George added looking up at Lavender. "Ginny's was just a little different. But you have to be thick if you don't know she was the one getting the info Nev had."

"But she wasn't even talking to any of us." Pavati half cried.

"It's amazing how notes can be passed or dropped in bags." Ginny mumbled. While Harry's mind really was working over time now.

"Well it just wasn't safe for Ginny to be seen with any of us anymore." Luna stated, in her almost sing song voice dreamily. "She was safe with Blaize, he pretty much saved her life at the end." Luna smiled and took Ginny's hand.

Blaize? Harry mind worked even harder. As in Blaize Zabini? Could it be that Ginny had been seeing a Slytherin? Not that Harry had ever had much to do with him. He had after all been in the wrong house as far as Harry was concerned. He frowned looking up at her with the question probably written all over his face.

Ginny looked like she was somewhere between wanting to blow up and wanting to cry, until her frustration must have gotten the better of her. "We all suffered last year. We all struggled with the punishments dealt us. But if anyone was in danger we got you out. I stayed." She finished looking at the girls from Harry's year. "I almost died, but I stayed until Neville and Shemus made me leave." It was on that note that she left the group and took off towards the pond.

Harry didn't know what to do he watched her go, and looked back at everyone, the air had such a heavy feeling of silence in it he pretty was sure you would hear a pin drop. It was Ron who broke the silence, his mind clearly working a little slower as per normal.

"Where was Ginny getting information from and what was Blaize doing saving her life?" He asked.

Hermione who had stood up and looked like she was about to follow Ginny looked back at Harry, and instead walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "She wants to be the one to tell you remember. Go and talk to her. She hasn't had it easy." Then turning around looked around the group. "It's over now, and time for the truth to come out. Nev you and Colin came up with the plan, explain it please."

Harry decided he should probably listen to Hermione and he wasn't sure he what he was feeling, but knew now that it had started Ginny would probably be more worried about what he was thinking. Harry wasn't sure he even knew what he was thinking but followed the path she had taken, hoping she had stayed within the wards. He wasn't too keen on having his bodyguards flanking him when he found her.

It didn't take him long. There was something about Ginny and finding large trees she could sit against. She was picking up the odd stone in her hand, half feeling the weight of it before throwing it into the pond. She glanced up when Harry approached. "I wanted to tell you earlier." She told him, wiping a tear from her eye as she did.

Harry took a seat next to her. "I know I'm sorry." He said looking at the dirt. Was he really ready to listen to this? But voices of the mixed reactions he had just heard about Ginny's role in the underground had been confusing to say the least. "I'll listen now, well I have too. Hermione's getting Neville to explain back there, but told me I need to hear it from you."

Ginny let out a deep breath and lent back against the tree. "Things were bad at school. Well you saw what they were pretty much living like at the end. By the time I left the roll was down by half. But I made a mark at the beginning. Trying to steal the sword of Grffindor, standing up to the Carrows, It was pretty stupid of me really considering my family. I became their target and my hair, well it stood out." Ginny then flicked her wand and to Harry's surprise her hair suddenly turned jet black. She hadn't even had to verbalize the spell. "This helped a little. But they caught on to that as well."

Then even more to Harry's amazement she sat up and pulled off her top, so that she sat there in only what Harry imagined was a sport's bra, it certainly wasn't lacy. He was sure his eye's just about popped out until he noticed the scars, then felt a little ill. He knew they hadn't been there last year, he would have felt them the odd time his hand had slipped up her top in a snogging session.

She nodded at the look on his face. "Crabbe and Goggle were trying out a new whipping curse they had just learn t from the Carrows on some first and second years. I tried to stop them." She explained. "I ended up with these and I got this when Alecto Carrow joined them." She then pointed to what must have been a deep wound from the look of the scar on her shoulder. "They took great pleasure inflicting pain on a blood traitor Weasley. When they had finished with me it was late, they just left me there lying in the corridor, Blaize thought I was dead when he found me there was so much blood."

"Gin." Harry half gasped at the image she had just painted.

She held up a hand to stop him from speaking more. "I was lucky. Crabbe and Goggle bragged about what they had done in the common room. Blaize came to find me, he took me straight to Madam Pomfey and stayed with me, explaining to Neville and Colin what had happened when they arrived. When I came round they tried to get me to leave. They had even called George and Fred in to get me. But I refused. I couldn't go home and not do anything, sitting there waiting for any news, wondering if you were alright."

She sighed. "Blaize came to see me everyday. Colin noticed, Professer Snape even turned up and was strangely nice. He questioned me to think about who I hung out with, and suggested I be a little more wise in my dealings from now on. He suggested that Blaize might be a better choice of friend. Odd really, but that planted the seed for Colin. I was too come back from the Hospital wing with a change of heart, cut all ties with the DA and claim that I was going to live with Percy as soon as I turned 17. I'm still amazed anyone actually fell for it, but the twins and Lavender clearly did. The next part of the plan was to use Blaize for information. I didn't need to use him, he gave it freely." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"So how long were you with him?" Harry asked still not sure he wanted to know.

"That's the odd thing, I never really was. Yes, to everyone at Hogwarts we were a couple, they saw us holding hands, sometimes even kissing. But it was an act, well on my part anyway. I don't think he would have minded if it was real." She tried to explain. "Rumors had started about us with him visiting me in the hospital wing, and we fueled them. I wouldn't have anything to do with anyone in the underground except by notes passed on to Colin and Luna secretly in class and Blaize convinced the Slytherin's I had seen the error of my ways and was now so in love with him I couldn't care less if you were dead."

"So I have a Slytherin to thank for your life?" Harry half asked. "I have one I wish I could thank for my own life in Serverus Snape."

"Blaize was the first Slytherin in his family. The rest have all been Ravenclaws." Ginny answered. "I don't know how he got all the information he did. But he had a handle on everything. I suppose it helped he shared a doom with two of the dumbest thugs ever to live and Draco was to busy being a Death Eater in the real world this year to attend school and tell them when to shut up. But he turned up after me when you escaped the Malfroy manor, Blaize heard Malfroy briefing Crabbe, Goggle and the Carrows. He must have run so fast. It was Neville he saw first with Shemus. Before I knew it I my hair was once again black, I had full robes and a hat on, and was being bundled off to the Room of Requirement. We got there and Lee was climbing through from the Hogshead to get me to safety. Fred had told Lee that he needed to find Nev, Luna or Colin. They were the only ones that knew I hadn't given up and changed sides. I'm sure you could see today that the Patel twins probably would have let me be captured." Ginny stopped, picked up a stone again, weighed it in her hand and then once again threw it into the pond.

Harry now realised why she had wanted to tell him, why she had been worried about someone else telling him, it truly hadn't been what it looked like. "I heard you last night, telling Hermione you had been with someone this year. I didn't hear it all, just that. That's why I was a prat this morning." He tried to explain. "I...I suppose I'd spent all year thinking about you, to think you had been with someone else gutted me. Even though I knew I only had myself to blame."

"Colin thought you were in love with me, he used to point it out in the photo's. He used you to convince me that I either had to cut myself off from the DA's more clear work or leave. I wanted to believe him that I had to stay alive for you to come back too." Ginny turned to Harry, reaching out a hand to touch his leg.

Harry grabbed her hand, turning towards her himself using his free hand to run the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "He was right, I didn't know how clear my emotions were when I was with you until yesterday when you showed me that album. If I can fall into depression because I thought you were with someone else, I don't know what I would have done if you had died. That's why I didn't want you to fight. Not because I thought you weren't up to it. I knew you were, I just didn't want to be worrying about you. It clouded my focus." He finished in a whisper. "I'm starting to wonder if you will always cloud my focus."

Ginny half smiled at him. "I've been dreaming about you since I was 10, I think you might cloud my focus a little more." She whispered back before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. What started as a quick peck, then became a longer one and before Harry knew it they were well and truly snogging until Harry tried to pull her into his arms and had a fast and shape reminder of his bruised ribs.

"Blast." He muttered pulling away.

"Ribs." Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, then looked at her, slowly running a hand over the bad scar on her shoulder. "You should probably put your top back on before someone finds us and thinks we've been doing a lot more than talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken quite a few days to get this part done I've been suffering from from crazy headaches. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews. There was now 63 people wanting alerts when I post a part so I think that's very nice so many people want to know when I post a new part. **

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny had wandered back to the large group of young adults hand in hand. Harry could see the odd looks sent their way. It was also hard not to notice the sheepish looks on the girl's faces. Hermione just beamed at them.<p>

It was Lavender who was the first to apologise when they took a seat, Harry keeping his hand in Ginny's. "I'm sorry Ginny. You're a really good actress. Blaize looked like he was so in love with you, well after Harry being so in love with you, I suppose I was a little jealous at how guys fall all over themselves for you."

Ginny just nodded at her. "It's alright. It was sort of the idea that you believed it." She half mumbled. While Ginny's comment about Blaize wanting it to be real played over in Harry's head making him wonder just how into Ginny Blaize was? He had saved her life.

"We're sorry too." The Patel Twins chimed in together.

"Well that's now sorted." George nodded, smiling at Harry and Ginny's hand holding. "You're going to have to let her go for a few moments mate. You, Lee and I have some planning to do." He declared getting up.

Lee stood as well glancing at Katie who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Dean. Harry couldn't help but feel that Lee was worried if he left her he might just arrive back to find her snogging Dean but followed George along with Harry who had given Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her. Which had been followed by a round of sighing from the girls present and glow of red in Ginny's cheeks which Harry was pretty sure was mirrored in his own.

He couldn't help but hear Pavati asking. "So have you two still been together this whole year?"

George led them up to his room where he shut the door and shook his head. "Girls." He grunted. "I don't think I'll ever get them."

Harry just nodded, while Lee turned slightly red. "I wish I could get them. I can't tell if Katie's interested or not. I feel like we've been dancing around each other for years."

"Probably because you have been." George rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, because you and Angelina are so different." Lee came back at his best mate.

Harry knew his eyebrows raised. "You and Angelina? Didn't she go with Fred to the Yule Ball?"

"Touchy subject mate." Lee half coughed into his hand.

George just nodded at Harry. "Bet you didn't realise we also had the same taste in women?" He asked him. "Not that Fred ever knew I fancied her. Anyway she never got over Fred she used to come into the shop to talk to him all the time."

"And to look at you I reckon." Lee coughed again.

"Whatever." George mumbled pulling out some parchment that had a lot of writing on.

"She can't take her eyes off you whenever she sees you since the battle." Lee retorted.

"Ever think she might just be looking at a one eared Fred wishing he was still alive?" George asked, looking down at the piece of parchment in his hand. "This is what I've got so far, some stories about Fred etc. when we were younger. I sort of thought you two could do a lot of the school stuff, Harry the Quidditch etc. Then I'll do the shop things, and what we were doing during the war."

Harry nodded as they sat down to talk about Fred's funeral. He couldn't help but thinking that George was putting more time into thinking about Angelina and if there was any chance for them than he wanted to admit. George clearly liked her, but seemed to think it was Fred she had only been interested in. But Lee had been right even Harry had noticed her looking constantly at George.

There had been an awkward moment for Lee and Harry when George had pretty much crossed out everything he had written and then broke down. Harry and Lee had each place a hand on George shoulder while looking at each other uncomfortably. But they had gotten there in the end each of them having a good idea where they were heading with what they wanted to say.

* * *

><p>On rejoining the group outside, Harry couldn't help but notice that Katie was still talking to Dean. At least Seamus had joined them somewhere along the way. But it didn't seem to stop the murderous look Lee shot at Dean.<p>

Ginny had half smiled up at him, as he sat next to her again, while Harry also noticed that George sat on his own a little, hands around a butterbeer as if he was using it as half a shield.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked with a whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry shook his head. "Probably not, but how do you work out what you want to say at Fred's funeral. If I'm finding it hard I hate to think what he's going through."

She just nodded at him, and once again her hand found his, giving it a quick squeeze before she laced her fingers through his, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his slowly. Harry was pleased for the comfort. For the knowledge that they were here together, he leaned towards her, turning his head so that he could almost feel the heat coming off her neck onto his lips before whispering in her ear. "We are back together now aren't we?"

He pulled back a bit, and watched in almost wonder as Ginny's eyes went wide and she turned throwing her arms around him. "Yes, you twit. Don't try and get out of it now."

Harry in his moment of shook went to pull her into himself, but realised that she was already crushing his bruised ribs. So placing his hands on her waist he pushed her back off him, with a slight grimace to the face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you can't be throwing yourself at me just yet."

There was a slight giggle from some of the people who had been watching them, while Ginny turned a classic Weasley red in the cheeks. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I sort of forgot you're injured."

Harry just leaned forward again, brushing his lips to her neck whispering for only her to hear. "Believe me I'm getting sick of it as well. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

The conversation outside continued for another 30mins before people started to leave. Harry noticed that Angelina had at some stage moved herself to sit next to George. They weren't talking much, but Harry hoped having her there helped George. But wondered just how much George liked her. If it was anything like what he felt for Ginny, well it must be pretty gutting to be thinking that she was probably mourning for your brother.

* * *

><p>Harry felt as he lay in bed that night that he sorted one thing out, and other things turned up. All the family had been there for dinner that night again including Audrey who Harry thought probably fitted into the family better than Percy, and Molly was now sorting out places for people to stay, and everything else to do with the Funeral. Harry had been surprised when Arthur pointed out that no one outside of the family could stay at the burrow, due to safety issues. Harry had gone to complain, before being kicked in the leg by Hermione and Arthur at the same time, only to be told by Ginny later her father hadn't wanted extra guests in the house. It was hard enough for Molly now as it was.<p>

Kingsley had dropped by with some notes and a few things they had been working out at the ministry. Well Kingsley and the two high level Auror's they had been talking to the other day. It had been decided that knowledge of the Horcruxes should be buried in a file. This even after Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to hold back any information on the Deathly Hallows. After all, Harry had lost the stone, and he still fully planned on returning the elder wand back to Dumbledore's grave. Something he would have done straight away if he hadn't been moved to the ministry while he slept. The cape, well Harry figured it had been in his family for so long, and Dumbledore had seemed to be the only one to work out what it was, it wasn't going to hurt anyone to keep it. Even though he doubted he would let his kids have it when they attended Hogwarts. It may have saved Harry's life a lot, but even he could also see the trouble it had helped get him into over the years.

One thing was for sure though he was glad that he was under house arrest with Ginny. He smiled to himself as he thought of her, and the snog they had shared out by the pond. He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted his bruised chest to heal fast. He couldn't think of any place he would rather be than having her in his arms again. It was on these thoughts he found himself drifting off to sleep, thinking about how it would be nice just to spend a long summer at the burrow, just hanging out with Ginny and his best mates.

Harry woke to a scream, and then another one with the distinct sound of his name being called out. He was out of bed in a second glad he had put pajamas on that night and running down the stairs. He could hear doors opening and shutting above him, but he was the first to reach Ginny's room, opening the door, his heart broke slightly at the sight of her thrashing around on the bed. She was moaning, and saying. "No, it can't be…..no…"

Dashing into the room without a thought he grabbed her arms, holding them down above her head. "Gin, wake up. It's me, I'm right here."

When she continued to thrash against his hold on her, clearly not waking up, he held her arms tighter, and without thinking too much about it kissed her full on the mouth. Ginny stopped fighting him straight away kissing back with an intensity Harry had never experienced from her before, he found himself letting go of her hands in surprise but continued to kiss her, placing his now free hands on the sides of her face. Ginny's arms snaked around him, pulling him in tightly while she moaned into his mouth.

There were coughing noises behind them while Harry suddenly felt sharp pain returning to his chest. Pulling away from her slowly and using his hands to unwind her arms from him, he was most surprised to see that her eyes were still closed and she sighed contently before rolling on to her side, and looking like she was in a deep sleep, with a half smile on her face.

He stood up still slightly confused, and a little embarrassed to face the stunned looks of Molly, Hermione, Charlie, George and Arthur.

"Well that's a move we didn't try before." Charlie commented.

"She looks very happy with herself." George snorted looking with his head turned to the side at his baby sister.

"I knew I should have made her drink some more of that sleeping potion." Hermione commented, but half shrugged her shoulders. "Even though Harry you sure you didn't put some on your lips, you know before kissing her?"

George slapped Hermione on the shoulder, and cracking up. "Good one, we know how to drug her in the future."

"That's enough all of you off to bed." Molly stated, still looking not looking at Harry in the face as she walked in, and tucked Ginny's blankets around her and sighed.

Harry hoping for a quick exist and to curl up in bed and die of embarrassment tried to sneak out of the room while Molly was leaning over her daughter only to hear Arthur clear his throat.

"A word please Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Here's part number 13. I hope you enjoyed it. It was quite fun to write. Just posting quickly before going to see the 4th twilight movie which has had such bad reviews I'm not sure what it will be like. Enjoy, its nice to know each part I post seems to get more people wanting to know when the next one will be posted. Thanks for the reviews, and No Ginny wasn't acting. LOL.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped half swearing to himself. "Ahh, sure I'll just grab my dressing gown." He half pointed up the stairs before taking off up to his room still reeling from the intense kiss.<p>

He slipped on his dressing gown, checking that it covered the clearest reaction his body was having to the kiss, shaking his head. Staying in the same house with Ginny was turning out to be eventful that was for sure.

Walking back down the stairs he was pleased Molly had already walked past the landing to his room. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to look at Ginny's mother again without turning scarlet. Reaching the kitchen he saw that Arthur was already busy making some hot chocolate for the both of them.

"Mr Weasley?" Harry asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Ahhh, take a seat Harry." Arthur said, continuing to prepare the hot drinks. "I won't be a moment."

Harry sat down, looking at the table. Still trying to work out what exactly had just happened himself. Can you really kiss like that and remain asleep? He wasn't even sure how he was going to face Ginny in the morning let alone the rest of her family. He shrugged his shoulders thinking at least Ron hadn't bothered getting up to his sisters screaming. If there was one person who hated being reminded there was something more than friendship between his bestfriend and his little sister it was Ron.

It felt like ages before Arthur slipped a mug of Hot Chocolate in front of Harry and sat down himself. "Well?" He started.

Harry glanced up before placing his hands around the hot mug, and looking into it. "I'm not sure I know what happened." He mumbled. "She wasn't waking up I still can't quite believe she didn't."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm not sure I can either." He coughed back. "Harry." He started and stopped again taking a sip from his hot chocolate. "I remember what it is like to be your age and you have been through a huge amount…" There was a pause. "Don't get me wrong boy, Molly and I are very happy that you and Ginny are so…so close."

Harry could feel himself getting more and more uncomfortable. But somewhere deep down there was a voice telling him that it was an honor that Arthur would have this talk with him. Especially when it concerned his daughter, after all there was now no one else now in Harry's life who would take this role. Not that Harry felt he needed the talk at almost 18. So he took the pause in Arthur's speech to try and shorten the conversation.

"I haven't…we haven't." He tried to say half glancing up at Arthur who turned red at his words.

"Of course not my boy…...I wasn't saying that, and Molly I'm sure would know. She's always known when her children…..well let's just say become adults." That was something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know, the thought of Molly looking at him and Ginny knowingly if they ever….well it was enough to turn Harry the same colour as Arthur.

"What I actually wanted to say…." Arthur started again. "Well we are very aware that Ginny has always admired you, thought herself in love with you. Well…..I just want you to know I don't expect anything of you. You will always be a part of this family no matter what. I know she's having a hard time dealing with thinking you had died for those few minutes. But, well I know you are young, and can…well…...probably have any young witch you wanted." Arthur finished by pushing in front of Harry the issue of witch weekly Harry had seen in Kingsley's office.

Harry grimaced at the photo of him looking lustful and winking. "I swear sir I have never looked at your daughter, or any female that way."

Arthur nodded. "I would imagine you would be a lot more cocky in your whole personality if you did. I know you have grown up with a lot of interest in your life. But I imagine things are only going to get worse now. This magazine that one of the girls left behind outside today just proves it."

"I'm not interested in any other young witch." Harry grumbled. "I just wish the press would leave me alone. I only did what I did to make the world a better place for the people I love. I never really thought I would come out of it alive. But I've known for over the last year that if I did and if she would have me Ginny was the woman I wanted to be with." Harry finished looking up at Arthur Weasley half realizing that this was a conversation he had more imagined having with Ginny's father in a few years. "I think…..I think I want to marry her sir."

Harry watched Arthur as a look of surprise took over his face half shaking his head. "Seems Molly was right you do love her." He sighed. "It's a relief really. No man wants to see his baby girls heartbroken." He paused looking at Harry. "Not many of us fathers want to accept she has found the man that will probably replace you in her heart as the most important man in her life either. Especially when she not even of age yet. Something you'll understand if you have any girls."

Harry nodded. Not sure he really understood. But he knew how Ginny's brothers were protective of her, not that she ever let them be. But those feelings they had for their little sister must be magnified hugely as a father. "I understand Sir, she has school to finish. So do I, probably." Harry sighed. He hadn't thought much about it really. But he knew he was still interested in being an Auror and that meant getting quite a few O's in his NEWTS.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, she does, Molly would be horrified if her only daughter didn't finish school. I think she's still surprised George and Fred managed to do so well with the shop after their grades and not finishing." He paused. "But then I did marry Molly over the summer after she had finished. I had graduated the year before you see."

Harry nodded wondering to himself if he had already known that, and found that it was pretty clear they had started their family young. After all Molly's brothers had been original members of the Order of Phoenix along with his parents. "I think Ginny wants to see if she can play professional Quidditch as well so I imagine she'll make me wait a fare while." He shook his head. Was he really having this conversation with Ginny's father? It wasn't a conversation him and Ginny had even come close to having before.

Arthur nodded his head. "She is a strong minded young woman. Well able to take care of herself. Which is why I didn't need to talk to you about respecting her, I know for sure she can look after herself. I'd probably be more worried about her forcing you into something you weren't ready for."

Harry must have looked shocked at Arthur's comment as Arthur smiled sheepishly at him. "I do know my own daughter. If you even tried to force her you'd be likely to have bat boogies coming out of your nose for the rest of your life."

Harry nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I've spent too much time around her to not know that Sir."

Arthur drunk the last of his Hot Chocolate, and getting up placed the cup in the sink. "Right, now I think it's time for bed, and to hope that you're kissing move on Gin will allow us to sleep through the rest of the night." He headed up the first few steps before turning back to look at Harry. "Oh, and you might want to try and tell Ginny what happened before Charlie or George get hold of her in the morning."

* * *

><p>Harry woke in the morning still not sure if he wanted to get up and face all of Ginny's family. He was still feeling very thankful that Arthur hadn't really told him off, or given him the talk he had thought he was in for. But then again he did wonder if the fact Molly could always tell when her children had…..well if Arthur had dropped that communication as a real warning.<p>

Remembering Arthur's parting words though he pulled himself up, and quickly had a shower and dressed planning to wake Ginny up and try and tell her what had happened before she was told by one of her joking brothers. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her he could still feel his own cheeks burning whenever he thought of it himself. It had been an amazing kiss.

As Harry went to knock on her door, he heard voices speaking softly, and realised he must have been too late. Hermione was already in there. Then the distinct voice of Ginny declaring and sounding slightly shocked. "Mum. I don't want to talk to you about this."

Oh man, Harry thought and had a sudden yearning to run as far away as he could, but remembered there were the young Auror's outside the burrow's wards. Sighing he was tempted to go and lock himself in Percy's room, but then remembered that he had to pick up his stuff from there and move it back up to Ron's room today. Percy and Audrey were coming to stay along with Bill and Fleur again as it was now only two days until Fred's Funeral. Harry sighed realizing there was no way of hiding today he had to attend Colin's service today, well two services. Colin's family was having a slightly magical one at home and another one at the local church for the muggles who had known him. The next day would involve Tonk's and Remus's and Fred's on the last. Then there was the Ministry Memorial at Hogwarts the day after that. He half groaned. Here he was just wanting and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him and he was going to be out in public for the first time since the battle for the next 4 days.

Picking up his stuff from Percy's room he headed up to Ron's room thinking that maybe he could tell Ron what happened in the middle of the night before he heard it from anyone else and he could maybe keep it dampened down so that Ron didn't hear any extra views from his brothers or even maybe Hermione.

Opening the door he had to laugh as Ron was clearly just waking up. "Morning mate. What's the time." Ron grumbled.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Just before nine. Why?"

Ron yawned. "Just wondering, did you sleep in Gin's room again to keep her quiet? I only heard her once."

Harry shook his head. "Nah." Then looked at his feet and shuffling them a little bit. "I kissed her trying to wake her up and she just rolled over and went back to sleep, didn't even open her eyes." He admitted feeling the red creeping back into his cheeks.

"Mate, what have I told you before about not wanting to know what you do with my sister." Ron grumbled throwing a pillow at Harry.

Harry grunted back. "I know but the rest of your family here saw it. You may hear about it a little today. Sorry." Harry sat on the cot and looked back at Ron before looking at the floor. "You Dad had a talk to me afterwards in the Kitchen."

Ron sniggered. "Yeah he had one with me about Hermione the day after the battle. It was a little uncomfortable."

Harry nodded. "It wasn't that bad." He looked at his feet then up at Ron. "Did you know your Mum could tell when…." Looking back at his feet feeling embarrassed again. "That apparently she can tell when her kids have….well…you know."

"Nah, I doubt it." Ron laughed. "I mean how could she tell that? Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

Harry half shook his head. "Your dad phrased it as she could tell when they had….let's say become adults."

Ron snorted. "You sure he wasn't just trying to tell you to keep your hands off Ginny?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah. As he said if I tried anything she didn't want he would know by the bat boogies coming out my nose for the next month."

Ron shrugged. "I guess that's true." Then shivered. "Makes you wonder though if a mother can tell."

"I might let you put it to the test first." Harry shivered right along with him.

"I've told you not to even mention anything about my baby sister, especially in that way." Ron burst out pretending to gag.

"Oh grow up Ron." Hermione exclaimed from the door way. "I've just had a very disturbing conversation with your mother." She huffed sitting down on the end of Ron's bed then half shivered herself.

Ginny was behind her still standing in the door way looking at Harry, like she wasn't too sure. "Did…." She started. "Please tell me Dad didn't yell at you, or tell you to keep away from me." She sighed at the end of her sentence which had been blurted out, finished with a quick. "I can't believe I attacked you in my sleep." She huffed as she took a seat next to him shaking her head as if she couldn't quite believe it herself.

"What I thought you kissed her and she just stayed asleep?" Ron asked.

Hermione sniggered. "Yeah he did. She just kissed back as if she wanted to eat him."

"In her sleep?"

"Thanks Hermione." Harry mumbled a little frustrated glancing slightly at Ginny. Who he noticed was shooting a dagger like look at Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, and in front of Mum, Dad and Hermione." Ginny half cried placing her head in her hands.

"And Charlie and George." Hermione added still sounding a little too cheerful.

"I don't think your being helpful." Harry told Hermione, placing a hand on Ginny's leg. "It's fine. Your Dad was fine with me. Don't worry about it." He said quietly to Ginny.

"It's payback." Hermione declared. "You didn't just have to sit through a talk on contraceptives from Molly, who clearly didn't know anything as she read it from a book to us, sounding like she was a little surprised at how easy the spells were."

"She didn't." Ron just about exploded. "My…..my mum just…..oh Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next part. Probably not as funny as the last parts. But it moves the story along a little. The first bit I quite enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you agin for the reviews, and for all the alerts. Each part has more people wanting to be alerted when there is a new part. There are more people being alerted for each part than there is reviews for all the parts.**

* * *

><p>It had taken Hermione, Harry and Ginny a little while to calm Ron down. He hadn't been too happy with his mother talking to Hermione about….."well that." As he had put it.<p>

Ginny had relaxed a little knowing that her father hadn't told Harry off. But they continued to turn slightly red whenever they looked at each other.

Charlie and George had been quieted pretty quickly by Molly declaring if they mentioned the middle of the night insistent they wouldn't be fed for the day.

Percy and Audrey walked in while they were all having a late breakfast.

"Harry, here's the info for you today. It's not so bad tomorrow. Most of the order left alive will be there for Tonks and Remus so we don't need so many extra's there." He said placing a piece of parchment in front of Harry. "The extra Auror's will be here about 11:30am to escort you to the Cleevey's."

Harry just grunted while continuing to eat. He was a little over arguing about bodyguards. But also a little annoyed they hadn't been able to visit the Cleevey's earlier as there weren't any Auror's spare.

Audrey had stayed standing while Percy had just sat down and helped himself to some of the food on the table.

"Really Perce, you just finished breakfast." She half scolded him.

"That was cereal, this is bacon love." He smiled up at her before shoving the first big mouthful in.

Audrey just shook her head. "I hate to think of what you food bill is Molly when this lot are home." She smiled at Molly who had jumped up to greet her.

"Oh well, we're used to it." Molly smiled. "Cup of tea dear? You are staying for the next few days as well aren't you?"

Audrey just smiled shyly and nodded. "If you're sure about having me."

"Of course we are your part of the family now." Molly patted her on the shoulder. "Take a seat."

It was then Harry and most of the others at the table saw a magazine fly into the air, and then blow up into a shower of ash with a flash of Ginny's wand.

"Do you mind?" Ron grumbled covering his plate. "I'm trying to eat here."

Ginny just huffed. "I know now why I've never liked that stupid magazine."

"What did the poor magazine ever do to you?" Charlie asked while trying to blow some ash off his toast before giving up and pulling out his wand to clean up all the ash that had hit the table.

Ginny just huffed again and glanced at Harry.

Hermione frowned. "I think she may have failed the 'Are you the next chosen ones chosen one' test in Witch Weekly."

"Well that's it then. Harry sorry she's not the right girl for you after all." George smirked.

"Stupid bloody thing." Ginny huffed again.

"Language dear." Molly scolded.

Harry just looked at Ginny. "I wish there was something I could do to stop stupid articles like that. What would they know about what I like?"

Hermione shrugged. "They're just guessing off the little they know of your past. They say you dated, Pavati, me and Luna as well as Cho. So they say you have to be exotic or foreign, bright and slightly different, what a load of rubbish."

Ginny huffed again. "So a girl like me from a pure blood family and of English descent without any great intelligence or weird ideas wouldn't have a chance with you."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at Ginny. What did it matter she was the one he choose to be with, and no stupid teenage witch magazine was going to change his mind. "Well it just goes to show you were right to blow it up. It's rubbish. If you want I'm sure I could get hold of them and offer to do a tell all about my love life article. This time next week all its readers will know you're the only woman I'm interested in." He finished with placing an arm half around her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, that is so sweet." Audrey sighed from where she sat.

Ginny just glanced at Harry. "You would hate that."

"True." Harry mumbled. "But if you wanted me to."

"Nah, stuff them. That would just get them more readers." Ginny declared.

"That's the attitude little sis even though you might have to get used to girls going crazy over your boyfriend." Charlie added from where he had started reading the Daily Prophet. "It says here Harry's fan club has more members than Gilderoy Lockhart's ever had after only being open for 3 days."

Harry just groaned.

"Fan club? Harry's got a bloody fanclub?" Ron gasped.

"Yeah, so does Hermione. She has quite a few members as well." Charlie continued to read. "Sorry Ron, your coming in last, you only have about 10% of what Harry does."

Ron who had started to splatter at the mention of Hermione having a fan club brightened straight away at the mention of his own. "I have a fan club…..wow….how cool is that."

While Hermione slapped him over the side of the head. "I should make you do an article saying how you feel about me." She mumbled in a frustrated tone.

Charlie was now chuckling to himself. "You can even buy posters of the three of you or just one of you. Action figures are due out next week."

"What." Hermione cried. "They don't have permission to do that. I'm going to see Kingsley after the funeral this afternoon. That's not on." She stood up. "Call me when we need to leave I have some legal research to do."

"And there's her next mission. So much for having a break now she's finished fighting evil." George shook his head.

"She's stayed here for how many years over summer. When have you ever seen her not reading about something?" Ron asked George.

George just sat back chewing his food slowly, like he was thinking hard about Ron's question swallowed and answered. "When she's angry with you, when she's lecturing you….oh and her latest habit of snogging you." Too which Harry noticed Ron turned red, and got up and followed Hermione up the stairs, Harry had to laugh. Ron hadn't been able to look his mother in the eye this morning. But neither had Harry other than the quick thankful look he had shot her when she warned Charlie and George not to hassle him and Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry had to apparate to the lane just beside the Cleevey's alongside an Auror after two had already gone ahead. He realised that Him and Ron better head into the Ministry soon and sit their tests. It probably wasn't the best look if they were apparating around without a license. Not to say Harry didn't really want to give the Daily Prophet anything to report on him.<p>

Ginny arrived at the same time as him, alongside another Auror, and Ron side longed with Hermione and George arrived pretty much at the same time as them.

"Right, we won't try and get in the way. But we will be keeping an eye on things. From what we've heard it's not that known you will be here today. Tomorrow's looking interesting. Even with Mrs Tonk's making it a more private affair. It seems a given you will be there." One of the Auror's explained shaking their head. "I feel like I'm babysitting."

Harry just looked at him. "I feel like I'm being babysat." He grumbled

"Yes well it's clearly known you'll be at the one on Tuesday." Another Auror shook her head. "It's all going to be interesting. I think we have to worry about your fan club more than Deatheaters."

Ginny huffed at the mention of Harry's fan club. He didn't blame her, he felt like huffing himself.

"Right, let's get inside." George stated. "Hermione are you sure you've told us all we need to know about this church thing later?"

"As much as I can remember George. My family don't often go to church and I haven't been to a muggle funeral myself since I was 10." Hermione sighed. She was a little worried that Ron, George and Ginny would embarrass the Cleevey's. But Ginny and Harry had been asked to attend by the Cleevey's and George by Dennis. Hermione had decided she better attend as well to make sure George didn't do anything magical and Ron hadn't been able to be left behind once he knew the rest of them were going.

They were welcomed into the Cleevey's home to loud greetings from much of the DA and Ginny and Colin's class mates. Harry felt a little over whelmed by the Hug he was given by Colin's mother who burst into tears going on about how much Colin had always spoken highly of Harry, and even though she had lost her son she knew there was no other way he would have wanted to lay down his life than fighting alongside his hero. These comments just reminded Harry once more that Colin shouldn't have even been there but he tried to bury the sick feeling that threatened to boil up.

Dennis and George pulled away from most to the young people to talk in the corner while Harry couldn't help but notice Angelina once again watched George and seemed to constantly be checking in his direction. Hermione and Ron fell into easy conversation again with Neville and Luna.

Ginny stayed at Harry's side holding his hand. She could see he was uncomfortable with the looks he was given by most of the room. She herself felt like hiding in a corner with some of the harsh looks she was getting but had to remind herself that not everyone knew yet that her relationship with Blaize had been a fake. It must look strange to some of the Hogwarts students here that someone they thought had given up the cause and may have even swapped to the other side would be here now holding their hero's hand.

But she felt better when Colin's mother realizing she was Ginny Weasley hugged her as well and talked with pride how much Colin had thought of her and how happy he would have been to see Harry and Ginny here together and back together. This boosted her. It had been Colin and Luna last year that she had admitted to that she still held out hope that there could be a future for her and Harry. It of course had been Colin who had assured her time and time again that if Harry made it back alive he would still want her, to Colin there was never any question about the way Harry felt for her.

"He was a good friend to me last year, in so many ways. I'm going to miss him terribly." She told Mrs. Cleevey as they moved away from her so she could talk to some others.

They looked around and Harry was a little surprised to see Professor McGonagall beckoning him over.

"Mr. Potter, it's very nice to see you." She started giving one of her rare smiles. Something Harry had almost come to expect from her since the battle it felt just a little weird that she looked upon him with fondness now. "Have you given any thought about returning to school next year?" She asked.

"Not really." He answered truthfully. Other than the thought he had while talking to Arthur if he was honest with himself he was a little in two minds about it.

"You do still want to be an Auror don't you? You've certainly proven you have what it takes now you just need the grades. I meant what I said a few years ago I will do everything I am able to help you reach your goal." She declared.

"Ahh, thanks." Harry replied. "Can I let you know in a few weeks, there's a bit much going on at the moment."

"Yes, yes I understand that. We are just trying to plan. The school clearly can't reopen in the state it's in, so I'm afraid no one can finish the current year they are attending. It's all really going to be a bit of a mess." McGonagall explained as if she was finding the whole thing a little bit much.

Ginny groaned. "Please don't tell me I have two years left to complete."

"No, no, that's not what I was saying at all. There will be a mixture of options for people and some exams before Christmas for those who only need to finish this year or who were grading high enough to do those and the next years work. I think in your case Miss Weasley there will just be some extra classes. Sixth year exams are more just preparation for your NEWTS. With your grades I imagine you can forgo them altogether. You should be able to sit your NEWTS along with Mr Potter if he returns as he will probably have to complete a whole year."

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny sighed. "I don't think I could have handled another 2 years."

Harry squeezed her hand. He was glad she didn't have another 2 years left as well. Not that he was going to admit he wanted his life to start with Ginny sooner rather than later in front of Professor no, she would be Headmistress McGonagall now.

It was then everyone was called to attention and asked to gather outside on the lawn where they could all fit in one place, and the rather informal remembrance service was started.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review. It does help me keep writing.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next part. Things are starting get a bit nuts at this time of years. But hopefully I will still be able to post and write. **

I **don't own any of the characters. Even though I suppose in the parts so far I own Audrey's personality as all we have from JKR is a name. **

* * *

><p>Harry listened as people from Hogwarts spoke about Colin, his forever taking photos and his belief that Harry was the answer to all the problems in the magical world. What often started as jokes seems to end in constantly in the person speaking to say that Colin had been right to always stand up for Harry and they were now free of the Dark Lord for once and for all.<p>

Harry couldn't help but wonder what Colin's parents thought of all this. After all Hermione had always claimed her parents were wonderful and tried to understand everything. But found it all a little confusing. Harry knew all too well his Aunt and Uncle never wanted to admit or be reminded there was anything magical in the world at all. But felt a guilt at how little he hadn't really known Colin that well after Mr. Creevey spoke.

"We were blessed with two very special sons. This was confusing to us at first. I mean it's a little odd in our world when your toddler starts making his toy planes actually fly." This had earned some smiles and knowing glances among the people there. Harry couldn't help but catch Dean and Hermione's eyes. They knew what it was like to have magical abilities but no one really to explain them to you. "But we were blessed." Mr. Creevey continued. "We had an old couple down the road who would watch Colin and Dennis playing at the local park while they sat and fed the birds. I think I almost snatched the children and ran when they first approached me to tell me they were a Witch and a Wizard. But thankfully I heard them out and we finally knew our kids weren't freaks as my brother had called them, but were magical like so many of you are." He stopped and nodded at an elderly couple Harry had thought earlier must be Colin's grandparents but now realised these were the people that first recognized the magic in the Creevey brothers.

"I'm so pleased now for the blessing they have been over the years in explaining things to us. We had wanted to keep the boys from school this year we knew that things were dangerous in your world. But our boys insisted they were a part of it, and that they would be safe at Hogwarts. Even though we know now that wasn't the case we still understand that your world and our own as a result were under a huge threat. I'm still struggling with the fact that one of our greatest lights has gone out in our lives. But I know that with that loss and sacrifice has come a great freedom that we will all live a safer life because of."

"The pity being that I can't say to all our family and friends at the service later that Colin died a soldier and a hero for all of our sakes. I can only praise him by lying about a story of him saving others from a fire at his boarding school but losing his own life in the process. I know that still makes him a hero….but….well I wish…..I wish I could tell them the truth." Mr. Creevey finished with tears running down his face.

Harry couldn't help but wondering what it would have been like growing up with a muggle family that loved you anyway. Colin and Dennis clearly had parents who listened and cared about the world their magic had allowed them to be a part of.

After this most of the people slowly left and those who were attending the church funeral piled into a couple of limos the Creeveys had hired to take them all there. Hermione was very quiet during the drive, while George and Ron took in everything about the Limo, and wondered why it needed to be so big on the outside when all you needed was an extension charm if you wanted to fit more people in a car.

"You alright Mione." Ginny asked from where she sat next to Harry. You've been very quiet since the service.

Hermione sighed, and looked at Harry, then at Ron surprising them by wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "I can't help but wondering if I've been wrong." She stated.

"Wrong?" Ron questioned her and suddenly stopped looking at the mini bar in the Limo and sitting back down next to his girlfriend and taking her hand. "What may I ask have you ever been wrong about?"

Hermione, squeezed his hand, and half shook her head. "I'm thinking about my parents. I mean I knew they worried about me, I told them a little of our adventures when we were young, but….well they would get concerned. So I stopped telling them about the bad stuff, and well anything about Voldermort. So…" She stopped and sniffed. "When it came down to it, I removed myself from their memory and packed them off to Australia to keep them safe. Now…well look at the Creeveys they understood? Would my Mum and Dad have?"

"It's a little different." Ginny answered first. "I mean your parents were in danger here. I mean the Order put Harry's Aunt and Uncle into hiding. They could have tortured them to get you to stop fighting."

Ron nodded at her sister then looking back at his girlfriend. "You'll be seeing them in a few days. I know you miss them." He said pulling her into a hug.

Things in a Limo fell silent again, everyone thinking about Colin, and his family, how understanding his parents were of what must surely be a strange situation for them. Well they were silent until George clearly pushed a button that couldn't help but cause a few giggles when loud party music started and flashing multi coloured strobe lights were shinning on and off in their faces while George declared. "I want a car like this it's awesome."

The funeral went well at the church, well it went a lot better for Ginny and Harry after Hermione silenced Ron and George with the Silcencio Spell from asking anymore questions about the pews, the cross and were they really sure that the minister wasn't a wizard he was after all wearing robes even if he did have a strange white collar he still looked like a wizard. Harry found it odd that only 7 years ago he didn't know there was any such thing as the magical world he was so much a part of. Now he felt strange and out of place in the muggle world.

* * *

><p>On arriving back at the burrow Hermione prepared to floo to the Ministry. Ron groaned and grumbled about it. Asking her what was so bad about little kids playing action figures with toys that looked like them. But decided he was going with her when she pointed out that they should have a say in it to make sure the toys represented them in a way they approved of and receive a percentage of all sales. Harry could have sworn he could almost see the dollar signs ringing up in Ron's head.<p>

Harry certain hadn't had the heart to tell anyone what Kingley had told him about. How do you tell your friends that you are one of the richest wizards around, just because of the unfortunate circumstance that your parents and Godfather had passed on from this life.

The Burrow was busy with people again now that Bill and Fleur had returned to stay for the next few nights. Harry and Ginny ended up in her room to get away from everyone, they had started with the door closed but were thankful they weren't snogging when Molly opened it and declared it should stay open to let some air in. Ginny had groaned, and Harry just sniggered. They had only been talking after all while Ginny sat on the bed with her back resting on the wall and Harry lain down with his head resting in Ginny's lap. He was most enjoying the relaxing feeling of her hand playing with his hair slightly twisting her fingers in the short messy mass.

"Aren't parents strange?" She commented. "This morning Mum lectures me to make sure I don't end up a pregnant teenage witch, and this afternoon I'm still not allowed in a room with you and the door shut."

Harry smirked. "Your Mum probably just sees it as extra protection. Funny how they would possibly think we would want to do something like that with them all down stairs."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure it would cool the mood slightly with if they could just walk in. But I am a witch after all. There's nothing stopping me from locking a door, and silencing the room. Mum just knows that's less likely if the door is open."

Harry laughed with her, then looked more serious, and turned slightly red in the face. "Can I admit something to you?" He asked suddenly feeling very shy.

Ginny smiled down at him. "Anything."

"I hadn't actually thought too much about, well that. Just getting back and being with you was all I wanted. But now….well I can't stop….thinking about it." Harry finished feeling very self conscious.

Ginny laughed out loud surprising Harry, and causing him to sit up. "I didn't think it was that funny." He grumbled turning even redder. "I mean I do love you, and I….I wouldn't ever push…"

Ginny pulled herself together, and smiled at Harry before leaning towards him, and giving him a good snog, being careful not to hurt his ribs. Pulling away she smiled looking very pleased with herself. While Harry's mind spun even more downward in its thoughts.

"Harry." She started, clearly trying not to laugh again. "You do realise that just proves beyond a doubt you're a normal teenage male. Savior of the Wizarding World or not."

Harry couldn't help but shrug his shoulders. "Just tell anyone else they think I have these super powers. I'm sure it would shock them to know I'm normal."

Ginny just smiled at him, before lying down on the bed this time and resting her head in Harry's lap. Harry couldn't help but smile down at her, and start playing with her beautiful ginger hair. Running his fingers through it, until she started giggling and he just rolled his eyes at her. "What now?" He asked.

"Just thinking about your fan club. All those girls. Wishing they could be here with you, probably dreaming that you would say something to them like you just said to me. I'm sure they would dream you weren't embarrassed and said it in a much deeper sexier voice though." She explained through her giggles.

Harry could feel his cheeks turning red again and didn't so much see the funny side. He didn't like the idea of young witches out there dreaming about him, or lusting after the photo that had been on the cover of Witch Weekly at all. It made him feel very uncomfortable. "Do you really think there would be people….thinking like that about me?" He asked feeling very self-conscious all of the sudden.

"Of course there are. I happen to know one of them extremely well indeed." Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh, ha, ha are you going to tell me now that Lavender has decided she's in love with me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No." Ginny was giggling. "I was actually talking about myself. Hopefully I'm someone you don't mind having dreams about you. I know I have a very nice one last night. I just didn't realise that some of it just happened to be real." She finished turning slightly red herself.

Harry smiled at the thought. "I suppose I'm glad that somewhere in your mind you were aware of what you did. I didn't know what to think, I've never been kissed like that before, and you weren't even awake."

Ginny pulled herself up again. "Sorry I wasn't aware of it, maybe we could practice it now, and I could find out what I kiss like in my sleep?" She asked playfully.

Harry brushed some of her hair behind her ear with his hand. "I like the way you think, just go easy on me."

"Whatever Potter." She smirked at him before placing her hands on either side of his face, and bringing him towards her, till they were merely an inch apart. "I love you." She whispered before starting a kiss that sent Harry's mind reeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but life has been nuts around here with Christmas and New Years. It's only in the last few days I've had time to relax and even think. I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny were back down stairs with the family when Ron and Hermione Flooed back into the barrow. Ron came through first looking a little stunned with piles of parchment, and Hermione followed close behind with a large stack of books.<p>

"I thought you were going to the ministry not the Library?" Charlie questioned.

"Hermione can find books anywhere." Ginny commented.

"So are there Action Figures coming out next week or not?" Charlie then asked.

"No." Hermione answered. "We've managed to stop production and the posters as well. The ministries in such a mess at the moment I'm going to have to sort most of it out myself. There are some real problems in the legal department."

Ron rolled his eyes and dropped the pile of parchments on the ground in a corner. "I don't think those workers knew what hit them. Hermione knows more than the admin staff." He sighed and sat down. "But she was offered a job by the head of the policy department. He was impressed by her wide knowledge of muggle and magical law. Especially considering she hasn't even sat her NEWTS. I don't think he believed her that she still had a year of school to finish."

Hermione sighed. "I really expected more. I mean I know that they have had to arrest most of the legal team from the last year due to the crazy laws put in place and are still looking for new staff. But really there is so much to workout. The rights for magical Creatures for one thing, I always thought I would want to work in that department but now I'm thinking Kingsley may be right I could do even more if I worked in policy and laws." She placed the books in a pile and picked up the one on top to start reading. "I can't believe those people, starting to produce things with our images and without any permission what so ever. I have a good mind to sue them."

Ron just shook his head. "I don't know how she does it. Keep all that knowledge up there. I mean I can't even remember half the stuff she protested about when we were in the ministry. But I think she scared some of them. Kingsley thought it was a right laugh."

"Ron you really should get used to calling him Minister Shacklebolt." Hermione muttered. "Now where was I? That's it, right there, image laws." She continued with her head in the book.

Harry watched his two best friends wondering if he was reading the situation correctly. Ron looked tired just thinking about the last couple of hours he had spent at the ministry and looked like he could fall asleep where he sat, where as Hermione looked more than energized. Her hair seemed to be bushier as she kept twilling it in her fingers muttering to herself as she read, clearly making a good case in her head.

"So you didn't come back rich Ron?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope, but we will be. Mate Mione's already got that sorted. I reckon I will be able to afford a firebolt soon. Can't wait." Ron replied with a little more energy rubbing his hands together.

"So are you going to buy me one too?" Charlie asked sitting up. "I want the new model."

"Who's buying who what?" Bill asked coming into the family room with a butter beer in his hand.

This led to a deep conversation on the merits of the different flying brooms, which features were the best and which brooms were the best for the different Quidditch positions. It was a conversation Harry enjoyed a lot as it gave him just the right information to know exactly what Ginny would like. Even if she had sighed after explaining it, and said she was just dreaming, as she doubted she would ever have that many galleons. Let alone be able to spend them all on one flying broom. The problem being that it also gave them all itchy feet to want to get out and fly in the meadow. Leaving Harry once again regretting the fact that he now needed bodyguards, he still thought it was stupid. There hadn't been any problems at all today with him going to Colin's funeral.

Things bustled around at the barrow that evening and everyone pretty much managed to get an alright night's sleep after Hermione insisted that Ginny drink some sleeping draft with her hot chocolate before she went to bed. Ginny had grumbled about it. But gave in whispering to Harry she didn't really want to give her family a repeat of her last night's embarrassment. To which Harry couldn't help reminding her it had been worse for him, he had had to face them while she slept on.

Ron hadn't come up to his room until at least an hour after Harry had retired, but then woke Harry while he proceeded to complain about the fact that Hermione had no time for him now that she had all those books. Harry couldn't help but find the amusing side of that complaint and pointed out to Ron that, "Do you realise you sound jealous of some books?" To which Ron had turned red, grumbled some more while he threw a pillow at Harry rolled over and pretended to go to sleep, leaving Harry wondering if he just watched hard enough he might see the steam coming out of Ron's ears.

Harry felt flat when he woke up the next morning and he noticed that things around the burrow were certainly a little more subdued. Not that he was surprised all of the Weasley's were to attend Remus and Tonk's funeral, while they also organized the last details to Fred's service for the next day.

Molly served breakfast to a much more somber table of people than Harry could ever remember seeing at the burrow, and then sat down took one look at the eggs on her own plate and burst into tears. "Fred always loved his eggs done this way." She mumbled through the tears while Arthur just took her hand.

George shook his head, and grumbled to himself. "She still can't tell us apart. Fred hated his eggs this way. It's me that loves them."

To which Harry couldn't help but notice Ginny and Bill trying not to crack up at while everyone else pretended they hadn't heard George.

The conversation from that point on was rather stilted. Fleur and Audrey talked quietly to each other, while Molly sniffed every now and then looking over her children like if she didn't keep an eye on them another one would disappear.

Harry just ate in silence his thoughts roaming over to the fact that he would never see Remus again. It was a strange feeling. He had always respected his father's old friend. Lupin had taught him much over the years and had always been a quiet but supportive figure for Harry since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of Harry's 3rd year. Then there was Tonks and the fact that Teddy would grow up without knowing what wonderful parents he had been given. Harry promised himself there and then that Teddy would know what his parents were like and how they really died, to give their son a better life.

It was late morning when the Weasley's all stepped out of their wards to Apparate to the Tonk's house. Harry sighed as he had to let go of Ginny's hand and Apparate alongside one of his bodyguards. He really disliked the fact that Ron could apparate alongside Hermione. But Ginny just gave him a small smile before linking her arm through Charlie's. "I'll see you soon." She whispered.

Harry nodded amazed that after so much time apart it seemed to have taken such a short time for them to be able to understand each other again so well. He looked at the big Auror who stepped up to him. "I've been told your Godfather to Tonk's little one?" He questioned Harry.

Harry just nodded. "Not that I've met him yet."

The Auror nodded holding out his arm for Harry. "I like Tonk's. I miss her around the office."

Harry felt better about taking the man's arm at those words. He had forgotten how much everyone had lost in this wizarding war. Infact he would be surprised if there was any wizarding family in the United Kingdom not mourning the loss of someone.

Arriving outside the Tonk's wards Harry felt the bodyguard he was alongside stiffen completely. Harry instinctively grabbed his wand and felt his senses heighten. Seeing Ginny and Charlie arrive just after him he quickly stepped in front of her to keep her safe as he turned around to face whatever it was his bodyguard was facing.

His ears filled with screams, and his eyes went wide as he realised there were pictures of him being waved over barriers, and girls calling his name. The shock of it was quickly replaced by disgust. He was here to attend the funeral of two of the most wonderful people he had ever met and here were these screaming girls just wanting to look at him.

But the bodyguards had both moved in front of Harry, and he felt Ginny and pull on his arm. "Come on this way." She whispered.

Harry turned to look at her, and noticed the Hermione was also pulling Ron in the same direction. Ron couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girls who were now calling a mixture of Ron and Harry's names.

"I shouldn't have come." Harry muttered after Bill came through from the wards keeping people out and pulled the five of them back through. "Poor Mrs. Tonks. This isn't what she needs."

"Don't be stupid. Remus and Tonks choose you to be their sons Godfather. Of course you should be here. It's just a pity that your fan club found out about it." Bill answered him back.

"Crazy girls." Ginny muttered. "I'm glad that you made me speechless when I was infatuated with you."

"You couldn't look at him without turning red." Ron smirked at her, looking back over his shoulder with a slightly disappointed look on his face that the wards had been set so that he couldn't look out at the crowd or hear them anymore.

"Well being speechless is a lot easier to live with now than if I had ever stood in line screaming out for Harry to sign a picture of himself." Ginny retorted back.

"Ahh, you're here." Harry heard Kingsley as he walked up to him. "Mrs. Tonks is waiting for you in the house. Sorry about the crowd out there. We are going to have to rethink some of our security measures over the next few days."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault everyone wants to know me now. I just wish I had the guts to remind them that they all thought I was nuts a few years ago and made jokes about me."

Kingsley just nodded. "I think you may have to put that clock of yours into good use again. Bet you thought you were out of hiding."

"I'll need to sit my Apparition test and Ron as well." Harry answered back in a bit of a mumble. "Maybe the Weasleys and I should spend the summer overseas."

Kingsley just slapped him on the back as he showed him into the house. "It will get better I promise. But I do think you are going to have to get used to being in the witches gossip magazines."

"More like eat ash for the rest of my life Ginny blew up the latest witch weekly all over our breakfast the other morning." Harry answered back. "According to the questionnaire she wouldn't stand a chance with me. Goes to show they know nothing."

Harry couldn't help but notice the smirk on Kingsley's lips as he tried not to laugh. Kingsley opened the door to Andromeda's. "She just wants family in here at the moment. She counts you in that being Teddy's Godfather and the only other person Remus considered his family."

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. (If you review please don't just do it to point out a mistake. You must see something more and enjoyable in my story if you have read 16 parts of it rather than just the mistakes.).<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Well this has taken me a very long time to get right and up. Sorry about the wait. Even though I did lie awake half of last night with ideas running through my head. But well we will see if my life allows me time to write them. I hope you like this update it's sad, but I think I have gotten a balance there.

* * *

><p>Harry nodded at Kingsley before stepping through the door and hearing Kingsley close it behind him. He remembered the last time he was here and prepared himself for seeing Andromeda Tonks again knowing that she would probably still look a lot like Bellatrix. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't think of anyone he knew who had lost more through the latest wizarding war than Mrs. Tonks. Her Husband her only child and her son in law, it hardly seemed fair. She had after all taken that step and removed herself from her dark and evil family by marrying Ted Tonks all those years ago. She had chosen the side Harry was on again and again at a huge cost to herself.<p>

"Harry, you're here." He heard, and turned to see Mrs. Tonks coming towards him with her arms open wide. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

Harry returned her light hug glad she clearly wasn't a bear hugger like Molly. "Mrs. Tonks, I'm so sorry you have lost so much. I was sorry to hear of your husband's death as well." He answered her, having a look at her face. She still looked a lot like Bellatrix, but she had aged considerably since Harry had last seen her less than a year ago. It was hardly surprising she looked strained.

Mrs. Tonks just nodded at him. "It's been a hard year on us all hasn't it? But Teddy is a delight, a bit of a handful but a complete delight."

"Aunty An, I think Teddy needs changing again." Harry heard a familiar voice calling out.

Andromeda sighed. "Now why doesn't the surprise me." She half smiled. "Harry I believe you know Angelina Johnson."

She said as Angelina walked in holding a baby with bright blue hair. "Oh, hey Harry I didn't realise you had arrived."

"I only just arrived." He answered her, a little confused he was sure that Angelina being related to the wider black family had never been mentioned before and she couldn't be on Ted's side because, well, he was a muggleborn after all.

"It's mad out there I can't believe the daily prophet telling everyone you would be here today." Angelina smiled at him while she handed the baby to Andromeda. "I will wait till he smells a little nicer before handing you your Godson." Angelina smiled at him. "Come I want you meet my parents they are in the family room."

Harry just nodded as Andromeda walked off with the baby cooing at him slightly. Harry then followed Angelina. "I didn't know you were related to the Tonks'?" He questioned her.

She just nodded. "We're not really. But well, growing up a black wasn't fun for Aunty An, she was my Mum's bestfriend at school and moved in with my Grandparents as soon as she turned of age. A little like Sirius did with your grandparents. So yeah Tonks was sort of like my cool older cousin." She explained before stopped in front of an older couple.

"Harry I would like you to meet my parents Ian and Freda Johnson." She introduced to Harry to couple in the living area they had just entered. But Harry had frozen with his eyes elsewhere he wasn't sure why he was so surprised but he was. There in the corner say Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. They at least had the decency to look a little uncomfortable.

Harry had to half shake his head and turn back to Angelina's parents. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Angelina's been a good friend and team member to me over the years." He held out his hands reminding himself that Draco and Narcissa were related to Andromeda.

Mr. Johnson shook Harry's hand. "The pleasure is all ours boy." He said shaking Harry's hand then lowering his voice. "It's a tricky situation, they turned up yesterday to ask An if they could come today. They say they are turning a new leaf." He finished half nodding in the direction of the two Malfoy's in the room.

Harry just nodded. "Right." He answered trying to push down the sick feeling that was rising within him. He had personally seen Lucius Malfoy battle with Tonks at the Ministry and Tonks trying to prevent Hogwarts being attacked by Death eaters Draco had brought in through the vanishing cabinet. He couldn't help but wondering how Tonk's would have felt about them being here. Glancing back in their direction he was tempted to ignore the slight nod Draco gave him but swallowed his pride and half nodded back. Then turned to shake Mrs. Johnson's hand.

When Andromeda returned to the room with Teddy she handed him to Harry who nervously took the happy baby. He was sure he would drop or break him somehow. But the baby just stared at him for a long moment before Harry gasped as Teddy's eyes suddenly turned green and his hair black.

"Oh, he clearly likes you." Angelina half giggled. "He's never done that for me."

Andromeda nodded at Harry when he looked up at her after Angelina's words. "Yes, he does. Remus and Tonks clearly knew what they were doing to name you Godfather."

Harry heard Draco half chough behind him but choose to ignore it. Today was about supporting Andromeda and Teddy not reminding Draco he wouldn't be alive now if Harry hadn't saved his life twice in the last battle. Harry also knew he owed Narcissa Malfoy his own life. In some cases he had to concede that the lines between good and evil could get very blurry sometimes.

He looked back at the baby in his arms who was staring at him then smiled widely showing off his toothless gums. Harry couldn't help but smiled back. "Hello little one, I never had a little brother but at the moment you look like you could be related to me."

It was then there was a knock at the door, and Kingsley leaned in. "We are ready to start when you are." He nodded to Andromeda. "Have you mentioned to Harry about the end yet?"

"Oh, no I haven't." She exclaimed turning back to Harry. "Could you be one of the pallbearers for Remus? The others are all members left of the order. I asked Bill, Arthur and Molly the other day but I wanted to ask you personally."

Harry nodded, it was an honor he wish he didn't have, his parents and their two good friends had all passed on from this life far too young. "Thank you, I would like that." Harry answered her holding Teddy a little tighter. He couldn't help the feelings that were overcoming him at the fact he was just about to bury Remus and Tonks. He couldn't help but think of Ginny just outside and wish she was here with him.

Andromeda wiped her eyes as she started at him holding Teddy then sucked in a breath before saying. "Right I suppose we should get started. Harry will you please sit in the front row with me and the Johnson's?" Harry just nodded as Andromeda took Teddy back from him.

They exited the back door of the house into the Tonk's yard. There weren't too many people there. Harry wondered if the screaming girls out the front had stopped a few people trying to arrive, but then remembered that Andromeda had asked for the service to be private.

He had only taken a few steps when he felt Ginny join him, and take his hand. "You alright?" She whispered to him.

Harry nodded and tried to smile at her. "I'm going to sit with the family." He whispered back.

Ginny just nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and joining her family once again.

Harry watching couldn't help but notice George's eyes following Angelina's every move.

"So you're willing to take your traitor girlfriend back are you?" He heard Draco mutter snidely behind him. "I knew she was taking Blaze for a ride last year."

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to turn around. But couldn't help but smile when Angelina suddenly tripped on nothing and one of the high heels she was wearing scraped up Draco's shin causing him to groan and lose his own footing.

Angelina turned around, looking at Draco holding his shin. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She commended before turning and winking at Harry. "These heels can be quite dangerous weapons."

The service went slowly. There were lots of stories about Tonks that had everyone laughing through their tears. Harry was glad that Andromeda had directed the Malfoy's to sit behind them in the second row at the end. The last thing he felt like doing after Draco's snide comment was sitting next to him for a couple of hours. Harry was pleased though that both Arthur and Bill talked about Remus and how much he had been a part of the order and a quiet voice of reason often in times of stress and how much he had loved Tonks even to the point of wanting her to have a better life than him.

As Harry listened he couldn't help but glance at Teddy who was now sleeping peacefully in his grandmothers arms, seemingly contend and unaware that everyone was here to farewell his parents. Harry couldn't help but think how crazy it was that now he was a Godfather to a child so much like himself. He supposed at least he would be able to help Teddy know what his parents had been like and that they died heroes.

Most of what was happening was a bit of a blur to Harry and all too soon he found himself taking one of the handles of Remus' coffin along with the remaining members of the order. He sought out Ginny in the crowd as they walked down between the chairs that had been placed for the guests in the back yard, Tonk's coffin being carried by Mr. Johnson and the auror's she had worked with straight behind Remus'. Ginny nodded at Harry wiping her eyes, and Harry knew she would seek him out as soon as she was able.

Harry was surprised at first that he was directed by the celebrant with the other pallbearers to place the coffin on another table at the back of the yard. While those carrying Tonks placed it next to Remus'. Harry followed suit as everyone stepped back from the coffins and Harry noticed Andromeda still holding Teddy but now also holding a thin gold wand. Sniffing a couple of times she glanced at the celebrant who nodded at her and with a flick of her wrist the coffins exploded in a flash of light to be replaced by one beautiful china urn and the celebrants words of. "And in this way they shall rest forever together in the bond of love that they shared."

Harry feeling Ginny beside him again wiped his tears, and was thankful for the support he felt of her once again giving his hand a squeeze.

Everyone mingled afterwards, some of the auror's though returned to duty. They had placed juniors outside the Tonks wards for the service so that those who knew Tonks best could attend. But Kingsley had given orders for the crowd to be dispersed before it was time for everyone to leave.

Harry and Ginny were sitting a few feet away from George with Teddy when Harry noticed Angelina approach George with her parents. He noticed her eyes seeming to take in every part of him with concern before she addressed him to break him out of the vacant look he had on his face. Harry was really starting to worry about George. Yes he could still joke around, but more and more he wasn't a part of all that was happening around him. Harry struggled and glanced at Ginny thinking how lucky he was she had come through the battle alive.

"George, I…..I wanted to introduce you to my parents." Angelina started. Then half stopped when George looked up into her eyes. "This is…..well this is my Mum and Dad. Ian and Freda."

Harry saw George half snap himself out of the vacant expression to mumble. "Oh, nice to meet you."

The Johnsons nodded at him. "We are so sorry for your loss." Freda spoke then turned to her husband. "Why don't we leave Ange and George to catch up for a while? They don't need us here."

Ian Johnson just nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you George. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again." He commented before taking his wife's hand and leading her away.

Angelina took the seat next to George. "Sorry." She started. "I should of known you weren't up for small talk."

"Harry, are you listening to a word I'm saying." Ginny interrupted Harry's listening.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Your right, I wasn't."

She just nodded. "Look at Teddy he's watching you and his hair and eyes have changed to look like you." She pointed to where Teddy was being held by Molly.

Harry looked up. "Yeah he did that before when I was holding him inside. Andromeda thinks it's because he like me."

"I would say he more than likes you, look he's smiling at you." Ginny pointed out. "I wonder if one of our children will look like that." She blurted out, then. "That's not to say…well I wasn't saying that we were going to…Oh crap, I'm hungry." She finished a bright shade of scarlet showing on her cheeks.

Harry just nodded at her slightly amused as she took off, grabbed Hermione's free arm dragging her away from Ron and into the house.

Harry glanced at George and Angelina again. Angelina had taken one of Georges hand between both of hers. "I miss him too you know." She started. Harry felt like groaning. That was probably the last thing George wanted to hear. Maybe George was right, maybe she still had feelings for Fred. "I was…." She spoke again. "Well I was thinking that maybe…maybe we could help each other through this…I….well I thought that together it might be easier."

Harry almost felt glued to the scene he knew he shouldn't really be watching but couldn't help it as George looked up and stared into Angelina's eyes. Harry could see the heart break in George's eyes. It was the same look George got whenever they talked about Fred since the battle. George sucked in a deep breath then shook his head. "I can't." He paused. "I wish I could…..but….I can't help you grieve for him." Then snatched back his hand and walked away. Leaving Angelina looking crushed with her shoulders slumped.

Harry quickly looked away before she noticed he had heard the conversation. What were Angelina's true feelings he wondered. Was it that she had never gotten over the short time she had dated Fred? Or was it George she was interested in and had just worded her attempt to start something at this painful time in a way that George had taken it wrong.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. Reviews help me know if I'm on the right track.<p>

Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

_Well here is another part finally. Man I would love to have more time to write, but real life just keeps getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this part._

I don't own any of the characters they are the work of the amazing JKR.

* * *

><p>Kingsley pulled Harry aside not much later and informed him that Bill and Kingsley were going to take Harry to the Gringotts later this afternoon and had decided that flooing from the Tonks' into the ministry was probably the safest way to go to avoid being mobbed. Bill also asked if Harry had brought the invisibility cloak to hide under. Harry wished he had but had to admit he hadn't. Infact it had been tucked away in his bag since arriving at the barrow.<p>

Harry had wanted to ask if Ginny could come, but hadn't been able to pin her down after the comment she had blurted out earlier and then avoided him. He settled for telling Ron where he was going and asking that Ron explain to Ginny that he shouldn't be too long.

Ron just nodded and commented. "You sure about going to Gringotts? Not sure we're welcome back there."

Harry nodded. "I don't think they will kill me I'll be with the Minister of magic and Bill remember?" But Harry would concede he wouldn't be so keen if they weren't going with him.

It was after Harry had said goodbye to Andromeda and told the Wesley's where he was heading that he quickly used the bathroom and saw George sitting by himself holding a photograph as he passed through the family room again.

He side stepped and took a seat next to George and noticed that the photograph George was holding was of Tonks and Angelina clearly taken at some point in Tonks pregnancy where they were laughing, hands on Tonks stomach, and giggling everytime the baby must have kicked.

"You okay?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Georges shoulder. "I….well I couldn't help but over hear you and Angelina before." He half choked out.

George just broke into tears again. Harry sighed but stayed where he was thinking that he wished George didn't feel so comfortable with him he wasn't used to guys crying. Getting moody and inward, well Harry understood that he did enough of it himself but crying? In front of people was something he still wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm a prat." George sobbed out. "A complete and utter git." He wiped his eyes and looked to the side at Harry. "If Fred wasn't already dead I could probably kill him at the moment…..I'm jealous." He paused and groaned. "I'm jealous of my dead twin."

"Harry, there you are. Are you ready to leave?" Harry heard Kingsley say as he came into the room.

George quickly put the photo down and wiped his eyes. "Sorry I'm keeping you from something." He finished standing up.

"No, you aren't." Harry answered back suddenly thinking. "Come with us, you don't want to be here at the moment. I know you don't. Come with us. We can go to the shop and see what needs doing after I've been to Gringotts. I am a partner after all even if you never actually asked."

George looked at Harry surprised. "I don't know. I doubt Kingsley wants me on official stuff."

Harry just smiled. "It's my official stuff. Come, you may as well find out how much I don't need the money from the shop."

"Oh Harry, I just wanted to say goodbye, I know I'll see you tomorrow but….." Angelina walked into the room stopping when she saw George.

"Right I'm ready." Bill declared joining them. "Got the wife sorted. I think her and Audrey are starting a Weasley partners support group or something, it's got me a little worried."

"George is coming with us." Harry announced. Thinking it was better to get him out of here and fast, now that Angelina and George were both trying hard not to look at each other.

Bill just shrugged his shoulders after taking one look at George then back at Harry clearly quickly reading the situation that George needed an escape. "Great, you two go first. The floo into Kingsley office has been opened for the next ten minutes. After that we might end up in a completely different department. Harry you first then George."

Harry nudged George towards the fireplace before giving Angelina a quick hug goodbye and taking a handful of ashes stepped into the fireplace and dropped them calling out. "Minister's Office."

* * *

><p>He was still dusting himself off as George stepped out of the fireplace behind him. "Thanks mate. I didn't know how I was going to handle another hour or more of being there."<p>

Harry just shrugged. "That's fine just as long as you promise me not to tell anyone anything you hear at Gringotts. It's to be as quiet as the Tri-wizard winnings alright?"

Bill stepped out of the Fireplace and dusted himself off. "You're lucky they will let you back in after breaking in and breaking out." He commented to Harry. "But then again they might not be able to function quite the same if you took your business elsewhere."

Harry looked at Bill surprised. "You know?"

"I did work there for years, might even get my job back now the wars over. Checking that all the safety and security spells etc were in place, the Potter and Black vaults are the most heavily guarded." Bill told Harry non-fussed by the fact. "I would have to say my sister has landed on her feet with you. That's if she can keep you. Man, all those girls earlier."

Harry just groaned. "They don't even know me."

"Ahh, but they think they do, I mean who wouldn't want to be with the Savior of the Wizarding world. All this and they don't even know your rich yet." Bill quipped back. "What's up George I thought you were doing alright earlier?"

"Yeah well." George half muttered. "There's nothing like realizing something you've wanted for years is never going to happen."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. After all Angelina's comments could be maybe taken two ways. But he could understand it, he had been so jealous of Dean Thomas when he finally realised he had feelings for Ginny.

Bill clapped George on the back as Kinsley stepped out of the fireplace. "We'll all help you. You know that. We'll keep the shop going and keep Fred's memory alive. You're not on your own."

Kingsley dusted himself off and headed for the door. "I'll just check their ready for us. Does anyone want a butter beer before we go?"

"No, I think we're all fine. Well I know I had two at the Tonks." Bill answered looking from George to Harry.

"We're fine." Harry answered for the both of them. While George glanced up and nodded his head that he was fine.

Kingsley nodded heading out the door and was back in a few moments. "Sorry looks like we're expected in an hour. Something's come up here and my PA has pushed the meeting so I can deal with it."

"That's fine. We can head to the shop then meet you at Gringotts." Harry answered, thinking it might be good for him and George to see the shop again. Harry knew he hadn't finished what he wanted to say at Fred's service the next day and it might help George if he went through some of Fred's stuff. What Harry really wanted to do was ask Katie if she knew what Angelina's feelings for George were, but he also felt like those sorts of conversation were for 12 and 13 years old.

"Okay, but I'll just get you a invisibility cloak to wear. We don't want you mobbed in the street." Kingsley told them. Then called in Cassis his secretary asking her to get a cloak for Harry and reminding Bill that he will be waiting for them outside of the Bank in one hour.

* * *

><p>Harry kept close to Bill and George as they walk down Diagon Alley. A few people looked at them twice, and some even stopped them to say how sorry they were to hear of Fred's death. But approaching the shop was the biggest surprise. The only way Harry could describe it was that the outside had been turn into a shrine. There were flowers piled up and notes stuck to the windows. Then there was also a lot of Weasley's Wizards products charmed to work every few minutes that were popping up and banging or making rude noises.<p>

"Wow, looks like you and Fred have already left quite a mark on the wizarding world." Bill exclaimed taking it all in.

"You think?" Harry muttered so only Bill and George would hear.

George just slowly walked up and started reading some of the notes, joined by Bill and Harry they were all moved by some of the words left. Many had the best wishes for George and the family and many asked that George continue to bring the wizarding world joy just like him and Fred had done during the war until a few months ago.

It wasn't until they heard a noise from inside the shop that they stopped reading the notes and pulled out their wands. "Who else has a key?" Bill asked.

"Just Lee." George answered.

"We'll go in first. Harry back us up, at least they can't see you." Bill instructed. "George, stay behind me."

"Always the big brother." George mumbled as he nodded his agreement.

Bill opened the door slowly motioning George to follow as he stepped carefully and quietly into the shop. Holding his non hand up to signal for George to be quiet, but he barely placed a food on the floor when the whole store lit up and everything turned on just like it would have when the shop was open.

"So much for being quiet." Bill muttered. "Right whoever's in here show yourselves now and come out with your hands up."

George just shook his head. "Lee you better listen." He called out.

Harry stepped in to the shop and pulled off the invisibility cloak as Lee and Katie came out from the workshop at the back with their hands up. "Sorry guys we set it up to give Angelina a fright when she came in later. We thought it would be laugh after a crappy day with her family." Lee tried to explain.

"What the heck are you doing here?" George asked confused. "And why is Ange coming in later?"

"It was a mess. Death eaters had been in after you left. Well after you gave Lee the key to store some of his stuff till he moved in we've been working on fixing it up for you." Katie tried to explain.

Bill's eyebrows raised. "Well you've got good friends." He lowered his wand. "This place looks like it wasn't touched. I know Death Eaters don't tend to leave things tidy."

"Well it's only the shop we've done so far. The flat and the workshop are still a bit of a mess. But we're getting there slowly." Katie continued. "Hey Harry how did you get here without protection?"

Harry held up the cloak which hung over his arm looking to the others like there a piece missing out of his arm. "I think using this and being with Bill made Kingsley relax. Or just forgot for a moment I'm not meant to be running around in public." He commented. "How bad was this place after the Death Eaters?"

Lee Shrugged. "Pretty bad. You'll see once you look in the workshop, even though we've started on that today. But the Flat, well they were clearly looking for information, it's a mess."

George nodded. "I thought it would be. That's why we'll need much of our savings to get up and running again. Thanks guys."

"Yeah well there isn't much product on the shelves I'll give you that." Bill said looking around.

"Now that you're here though, there is a bunch of messages for you and your family that we've been collecting along with the flowers that have died each day. You should probably take them home to your parents." Katie added pointing at a large bag by the door. "We were planning on bringing with us tomorrow."

"Wow so there's been more than what is out there now?" Bill shook his head.

"Yeah, heaps, we clear a lot of it each day." Katie explained. "It's nice though, to know that Fred will always be remembered."

Everyone nodded and Bill asked some more questions about the place and if it had been checked out by Auror's before Lee and the girls had started cleaning up. Lee and Katie looked a little sheepish admitting that they hadn't. But the few things they had encountered hadn't been much as the twins and Lee had set up a pile of traps before they left anyway. Even George smiled and explained how the Death Eaters that had entered had probably left with wizarding lice that would clause hair to fall out and the scalp to be itchy for almost a year. While Lee explained that most the product on the shelves had been charmed to bite, explode or scream when touched.

Bill just shook his head looking at George with a smirk. "Well that sounds like it would have been fun to see. I must ask Kingsley if they have arrested anyone with their hair missing and an itchy scalp."

They realised though that they must have been reading the notes outside for longer than they thought and that there was only 15 minutes left until they had to meet Kingsley at Gringotts. George looked torn about going to the bank or staying at the shop with Lee and Katie.

"You can do whatever you want George." Harry told him, thinking it might be good for him to spend some time with his friends.

George half nodded. While Katie added. "Did you and Angelina get a chance to talk at the service today?" With a tone that almost sounded like it was waiting for something exciting.

George turned slightly pale, looked at Harry then back at his friends. "I better head off with Harry. Sorry guys."

Harry nodded. George clearly wanted to avoid Angelina for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The visit to Gringotts was a little overwhelming for Harry. After being shown into a large office when he could take the invisibility cloak he was introduced to the head of the bank, a little goblin named Grimly Wartshall who welcomed Bill and Kingsley but looked up at Harry in a way that made Harry feel like he was being looked down upon and then welcomed George back and asked a few questions about the shop. The start of the exchange made Harry feel like he was a little child again.<p>

"Right, Mr Potter." Grimly Wartshall started once he was seated back behind his large desk on a chair that raised him to a height that made the short goblin eye to eye with Kingsley and left the other three looking up at him. "We probably wouldn't be too keen on keeping your business after a the mess you made with your two friends. But…." He paused and looked down at a large folder on his desk. "We've been administering your family money and that of the Blacks for many hundreds of years, and…well we can't really afford to lose you as a customer."

He then went on to explain that Harry now being of age and not on the run was the sole heir of both the Black and Potter family fortunes. This included large amounts of property around the UK and even some overseas. He handed Harry the large folder and suggested he look over it and get accustomed to the various interests that he now owned and decide which of the houses he planned to live in so that the tenants could be notified to move etc.

The whole meeting finished with Harry signing the last of the papers so that his entire trust fund set up after his parents had passed away could be used by the ministry to pay for the funerals of the people who had died in the last battle and for the memorial service to be held in two days time. Harry added a clause that the funeral money also be available for any other magical creatures who had lost love ones in the last battle and had fought against Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Once back at the Ministry Kingsley organised for Harry to sit his apparition test quickly before using Kingsleys office to floo back to the Burrow. Climbing out of the fire place at the burrow Harry felt like he just wanted to sleep. It had been a daunting day to say the least.<p>

He was pleased to see the sight of Ginny curled up on a winged backed chair normally used by her father reading a book. She smiled up at him. "You took off without say goodbye?" She questioned in a way that Harry knew he wasn't in too much trouble.

Harry smiled back at her. "You were just slightly avoiding me if I remember quickly."

Ginny half groaned. "Well I sort of did….well probably….I mean I'm not even of age yet…." She turned slightly red. "I mean to be talking about kids?"

George stepped out of the fireplace followed by Bill. "Jeez, you've got her embarrassed already." George shook his head. "I didn't even know Gin could blush until she met you at 10 years old."

Bill shook the dust of himself and looked at his little sisters bright cheeks. "It's a good look Gin, you know if you want your cheeks to match the family hair."

While Ginny threw a pillow at Bill, Harry couldn't help but hear Hermione and Ron walking towards the family room.

"Ron, I'm trying to make sure we're protected. I'm not ignoring you, it's just that these copyright laws are rather confusing." Hermione sounded frustrated. "I mean look at Harry, there's been books and stuff about him for years and he's never even gotten a cent from them."

George coughed into his hand muttering between coughs. "Cause poor little Harry really needs the money."

Harry glared at him, while Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he does George, what would you know?" Ginny spat back.

George puffed out his chest. "More than you." He coughed again and apperated out of the room.

Bill just laughed as Hermione and Ron actually entered the room. "Look there's Harry now I bet he doesn't give a toss about lost earnings from children's books written about him. Do you Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Hermione. Ron's right I don't really care."

Hermione just stopped eyeing up the large folder Harry still had under his arm. "What have you got there?" She asked. Like it could be a report or something interesting for her to read. Harry knew it was going to overwhelm him and confuse him trying to take it all in and Hermione could probably read the whole thing and explain it detail by detail to him within an hour.

But telling Hermione meant telling Ron and well Harry knew Ron never felt that great about Harry being richer than him and that was only when Harry had the small vault for growing up. "Just some stuff I need to go over from the bank and the ministry. It's got nothing to do with you guys."

Bill looked at Harry, reading his pose and guessing that Harry would tell Ginny and his best friends when he wanted to answered for Harry. "Yes well as Gringotts still holds all of Harry's money we had to go and make peace with them today. I wouldn't worry about it guys, not until you've got enough money that you need your own vaults as well."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah all my money is still in a muggle bank. My parents set up a trust fund for me. I have access now that I'm 18."

Ron looked at Hermione. "You have a trust fund?" He questioned. "Man I though Harry was rich, are you as well?" Mouth slightly open in awe.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Mum and Dad earn good money as dentists and were left a lot by their parents. It's got to be used for sensible things, like a house or car or University. But yeah I'm not poor."

"Bloody Hell, why does my girlfriend and bestmate have to be rich?" Ron exclaimed. "I've worn second hand clothes most of my life, yet you two always end up staying here."

"What can I say, I like your family." Hermione smiled at him. "I also happen to like you for some reason."

"Just think little Bro, if you treat her right, you'll have your own money in the future, after all it doesn't sound like she's after a cut on the sales of your images for herself or Harry." Bill slapped Ron's head as he walked past. "Have any of you lot seen my wife?"

"She's with Audrey outside." Ginny called after him.

To which they could all hear Bill groan out. "Great, I wonder what Weasley topic they are on now."

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think. If there is anything you would like to see happen etc? And please Reveiw. I know I'm not updating alot but there is just over 100 people alerted every time I post so it would be nice to have a little more feedback. <em>

_Thanks._


	19. Chapter 19

Well here's the next part. I hope you find it interesting. I've finally found time to write it. I have to say it's been a challenge trying to write all the funeral's and trying to keep the slightly amusing side that JKR always seemed to manage.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning to see Ron sitting up in bed just starring at the wall in front of him. Harry had to admit he hadn't slept that well either, and well Ginny had once again screamed in the middle of the night, causing Hermione and Harry to sit in the Kitchen with her and a hot Chocolate while they waited for Hermione's sleeping potion to work.<p>

The whole Burrow had an air of somberness about it that couldn't help remind Harry what was going to happen later on in the day. George came down stairs for breakfast and took a place next to Harry. No one talked. Fleur, Molly and Audrey worked in the kitchen silently moving around each other to get breakfast on the table. Harry could hear Molly sniff every now and then, which would mean either Fleur or Audrey would pat her back or give her hand a squeeze.

Ginny came to the table with swollen eyes and slipped on the other side of Harry resting her head on his shoulder whispering. "Hey." In his ear.

Harry placed an arm around her and pulled her in closer to himself. Glancing at George he noticed that George was just starring at the table not even looking up as more of the family joined them.

Molly and Fleur dished up everyone's breakfast and placed the plates down on the table. Harry was almost relieved that the sound of food being eaten and scraping forks broke the silence and the fact that for the first time since Harry had ever been there no one was talking at the Weasley table.

This went on for about 5 minutes before Percy could be heard letting out a great sigh which was followed 30 seconds later by his food exploding into his face and over the table. Everyone looked up.

Harry could have sworn Bill and Charlie hid a smirk while Molly and Arthur glared at George. Who burst out laughing at the sight of Percy's face covered in egg and couldn't help but say. "Fred would have loved that look on you Perce."

George's comment was followed by Molly breaking into a full swing lecture. "George Weasley. I know you love your pranks but of all the days, the day of Fred's memorial service I expected better. I don't know why, but just look at Percy He'll have to change now."

George had stopped laughing and glared at his mother. "Oh, of course it's always my fault isn't it? I don't even have Fred here anymore to share the blame with." George stopped and took a breath. "I had nothing to do with this one." Finishing with a huff and pushing his own breakfast into the middle of the table.

Harry found the next few moments almost comical as each of the Weasley siblings looked at each other trying to work out just who had blown up Percy's Breakfast except for Percy who seemed to be turning a bright shade of Red even under all that egg and the odd strip of Bacon.

"It wasn't me." Ron complained. "I don't waste good food."

"No you just eat it all." Hermione muttered.

"Don't look at me." Charlie held his hands up. "I'm with Ron."

Which left Arthur and Molly looking from Bill to Ginny and back again, sneaking the odd glance at George which said they weren't quite sure whether to believe him or not.

Until Percy groaned out loud. "Bloody hell! Well so much for trying to cheer everyone up a little bit."

Everyone turned to look at him. "You…you were in on it?" Ron asked as if he was hearing something. Percy who had always been the most out spoken about how stupid he thought the twins pranks were.

Percy used his wand to conjure up a cloth and wiped his face. Putting the cloth on the table he still looked very red. "Everyone was just so quiet. I couldn't help but think Fred would hate us to be sitting here like this. So, well I thought about what he would do and did it to myself. I just wanted….to you know…remember him how I think he would want to be remembered."

Molly burst into tears. Ginny got up walked around the table and gave Percy a large hug from behind. "You're right." She said. "But Fred probably would have caused Ron's plate to blow not his own."

"Nah Fred would have blown up everyone's plates except his and George's." Bill added.

"Or made all the eggs fly around and around our heads in a pattern before they splattered us." Charlie half smiled.

"Nah, he would have sprinkled some sort of potion on them to make us all have a great day remembering him but that also gave us all the runs later on tonight." Ron smiled at his own idea.

Molly sat down and leaned into Arthur. "They're right aren't they? He would hate to see us all like this."

Arthur nodded looking at Percy with pride in his eyes. "Thank you Percy." He paused and looked around at everyone one by one. "Thank you for reminding us that Fred found a sense of hope, laughter and joy in everything he did."

* * *

><p>It wasn't much after breakfast that Kingsley flooed in from the ministry to talk safety issues for the memorial service. Quite a crowd was waiting outside the burrows wards already to attend the service which was to be held in the meadow that had held so many Weasley Quidditch matches over the years and Kingsley was quite sure most of them were only there to see the war hero's and doubted many of them knew Fred at all.<p>

Percy offered to wait outside with the Aurors to say who was family and who wasn't and that he would be able to point out the people that knew Fred from school as well. George suggested that Lee stand with him when he arrived to allow the staff and business people they had worked with over the last year through. Then struggled with the fact he knew there would be some muggleborns wanting to pay their respects to Fred. Probably owing their lives to the fake papers they had been provided with from the twin's forgery artist. But so much had been done in secret they hadn't even met most of those they helped except the ones escaping from Hogwarts.

Arthur and Molly were worried that some people who should be at the memorial weren't going to be able to make it in due to the crowd. But overall the insistent at breakfast had broken the ice enough that the household worked together and seemed to expand as more and more extended Weasley family members arrived. Harry very quickly got sick of meeting people he had actually meet at the wedding but who as far as they were concerned were meeting the hero of the wizarding world for the first time.

He escaped to Ron's room so he could go over what he was going to say at the service, smiling to himself as he left the room hearing Aunt Muriel asking were their nice cousin Barney was. "You know the one at the wedding last year." She was half yelling in Bill's ear.

Ginny joined him a little while later. "It's a mad house down there I swear." She muttered sitting down. "Silly Aunt Muriel won't stop going on about Cousin Barney either. Even though Bill and Mum have tried several times to explain it was you after drinking some poly juice potion."

Harry half smiled and took one of her hands as she sat next to him on the cot he slept on. "I must have made an impression." He quipped.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what goes through the old witches head." She mumbled causing Harry to smile even wider at Ginny's almost endearing tone.

"You do know in the muggle world that would be a huge insult calling an elderly woman an old witch." He tried to explain.

Ginny glared at him. "Why, that's exactly what she is. She might drive me nuts, but she was pretty good when we all had to stay with her. I mean having Fred, George and I locked up with Mum and Dad would drive anyone crazy. But she was great."

"Remember they don't believe in witches, or fear them. So it's an insult to call someone one." Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Can you check that this makes sense?" He asked handing her the parchment he had written on. "I still don't know how I'm going to talk without losing it this afternoon."

Ginny nodded taking the parchment and running her eyes over the words. Harry watched her facial expressions as she read, smiled, and even sniggered a little. Then got worried when tears started to fall. She eventually finished and handed it back to him. "It's beautiful." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a hankie she conjured up with her wand. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't' be crying, Fred wouldn't want that. But well I can't help it."

Harry pulled her into a hug, and held her tightly as he fought tears himself. It just seemed so unfair that Fred should be taken from them all. That any lives should have had to be lost at all. Harry knew he couldn't help his destiny but no matter what people said about him, or how many people praised him, he just couldn't get over the feeling that he should have worked everything out sooner and maybe, just maybe most of the lives could have been saved.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny joined the family downstairs again about an hour before the funeral. Harry couldn't help but notice that Angelina and Katie had arrived with Alicia Spinnet whom he hadn't actually seen for a while. Angelina was sitting with her in a corner holding her hand while Katie was talking to Ron and Hermione seeming to glance at Alicia every few moments like she was about to crack or fall apart.<p>

Harry and Ginny joined Katie, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys. Do you know when George is going to be down?" Katie asked them.

Ginny and Harry shrugged having not been in the crowd for the last hour they didn't even know he wasn't down here. "Sorry, he must be still upstairs." Ginny answered.

"Well that was pretty clear as he's not here or out helping Charlie, Bill and Dad in the Meadow. It's looking pretty good now, thanks for all your help." Ron finished with a sarcastic comment aimed at Harry and Ginny.

"Ron." Hermione snapped. "Even now half the people in here are looking at Harry leave him alone."

"Ron's right. I should have been helping. Sorry mate last track of the time." Harry apologised.

"Don't be sorry. You were going over what you were going to say at the service. Ron didn't have to write a speech." Ginny exclaimed standing up for Harry.

Ron just grunted. "Yeah I suppose it was really important you snog him or whatever it is you've been doing up stairs to help with that."

Ginny turned red at Ron's comment and huffed. "If you must know he was helping me while I had a good cry. You happy Ron? We're about to bury our brother."

"I might leave you guys to it." Katie said taking a step back. She glanced up at Harry. "Can you let us know if you see George before we do? Alicia well she's just not sure how she's going to handle seeing him. But well, it's pretty important she's here today."

Harry watched her walk back to Angelina and Alicia taking a seat on the other side of Alicia and whispering in her ear.

Harry looked back at Hermione the question clearly written on his face.

Hermione nodded. "Apparently Alicia and Fred were seeing each other. And well….." She paused. "It was a little tricky with the fact George and Alicia had a short thing in their fifth year and Lee and Alicia dated until they finished school."

Harry frowned. "Surely George knew though I mean Fred and him did everything together."

Hermione shook her head. "Apparently Angelina would slip him notes in the shop from her and he would Apperate to Alicia's flat after George was asleep."

"Bloody stupid if you ask me." Ron added. "Apparently George and Fred had a pact never to talk about girls, something to do with them liking the same girl at one time when they were younger."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Lee and George pretty much mentioned that the other day."

He glanced back to where Angelina was sitting. If she was…if she knew Fred was off the market. Maybe she was just missing him as a best friend.

"Anyway, Alicia apparently doesn't think she can cope with seeing George. She's convinced herself it will be like seeing a ghost." Hermione explained.

"Shouldn't we tell Mum and Dad she was Fred's girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Already offered, she doesn't think she can cope with that either." Ron added. "Its nuts."

"What about this whole situation isn't nuts?" Ginny asked waving her hand around her. "We're about to bury Fred."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Thanks for the few reviews I get. I suppose it's a positive I always seem to get as many people adding my story to their alerts as I do reviews.<p>

Thanks. Hopefulled.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next part. Not to sure what you will all think. But this is how it came out when I wrote it. I haven't written much in the last few years, but my stories do tend to have a habit of things walking in, or happening that I didn't expect when I sat down to write, and then I can't seem to write them out again.

But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Wow what a mad house out there." Lee exclaimed as him and Percy entered the Burrow just before the service was about to start.<p>

"Yeah, it was a good idea of Kingsley's to rope the area off and have a path way up to the entrance of the wards. Something he learnt from his time working for the Prime Minister apparently." Percy added looking around the room. Most of the extended family had now gone to take a seat in the Meadow, but all those staying at the burrow were waiting for Percy and Lee to join them so they could take their seats at the front.

"Do you think you let all the right people through?" Molly asked, handing Percy and Lee a butter beer each. "Here you go dears, thank you for doing that. If it was anything like yesterday it must have been hard. Picking the people out of the crowd."

"It wasn't too bad actually. Once they roped off the area, everyone who tried to get in had to walk up the path they had made." Percy explained.

"The crowd all cheered when the teachers from Hogwarts turned up. It was awesome to see." Lee half laughed. "I think the Auror's will be working overtime to wipe the memories of the village down the road. A few were driving up to see what was going on."

"Well I suppose a few hundred screaming teenage witches would do that." Hermione sighed. "You would think they had no one to idolise."

"Ah, but they do in Harry." Charlie half rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure some of them are here to see you too Ron." He patted Ron on the head like he was a puppy.

Ron waved his hands trying to stop Charlie. "Well I did help as well you know. It wasn't all Harry."

Harry half smiled at Ron, and nodded to George who was finally coming down the stairs to join his family. Harry couldn't decide if it was good or not George hadn't been down when the girls were in the house. But there was plenty of time after today to let George know about Alicia.

"Right, I think it's time we started." Arthur said looking at his watch. He glanced at the family cloak and sighed. The hand which had been Fred's lay dormant at the base of the cloak clearly having fallen off when he passed on from this world neither Arthur or Molly had had the heart to remove it just yet.

There was a knock on the door just as everyone was standing up to head outside and Arthur who was to lead the family out opened it.

"Minevra, what can we do for you?" He asked standing aside so that Headmistress McGonagall could step into the Kitchen carrying with her a large flat rectangular box.

"Well, there's someone here who wants to attend the service. I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate, but well he won't give anyone any peace about it, and has joined in with Peeves to make sure he's here today." Minevra explained placing the box on the table.

Everyone looked at her strangely and then looked at the box as she pulled out something wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I wanted to present this to you all tomorrow after the Public Memorial Service and the unveiling. But this was one of the first finished and of course he hasn't shut up about being here today so I finally gave in." She finished pulling the wrapping off what looked like a large picture frame. She half frowned at it adding. "Well I hope your happy now." To the picture she was looking at before turning it around to show all of the family.

Much to Molly's delight and everyone's amazement Fred grinned back at them with laughter in his eyes. "You didn't expect me to miss out on my own funeral did you?" He asked with a gleam in his eye looking very proud of himself. "It's great McGonagall had 3 made. One for Hogwarts, one here and of course one at the shop. So sorry George you're still going to have to run all the ideas past me. Hey Harry old mate. Congrats on beating death yourself for a second time. It's a pity you didn't let me in on your secret before….well you know."

It was a good 15 minutes before the family finally made it outside, Fred's portrait being carried by Molly and Arthur after they had warned him not to talk too much during the service. Harry couldn't help but notice Arthur looked a little like he agreed with Headmistress McGonagall that Fred's portrait should not be at his own memorial. George, Harry had to admit was looking a little more like his normal self. He had told Fred of Percy's prank on himself that morning and Fred had told Percy that maybe just maybe he wasn't quite ready to join the ranks of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes just yet.

Arthur and Molly placed the Portrait on an easel Minevra had thought to set up on the side to right the far right of one of the first rows.

"Do you think I could get a good look at the crowd?" Fred had asked his father clearly a little too excited.

Arthur had just frowned and shook his head. "You can talk to people afterwards, but not now."

Molly sniffed and sat down next to the Portrait. Like if she let someone else near it, it would disappear.

Harry had to admit to himself that the service went better than he could ever have imagined. Not that he would admit it to most of the family but he wasn't sure the tears he shed throughout the service were from grief or just sheer amusement at the silly things Fred's portrait would call out.

Even though Harry would admit it wasn't that easy to get through what he wanted to say with Fred adding in bits and pieces all the time like how cute Harry had been when he first started school and how Fred and George had seen the need to take him under their wings so that he didn't get to serious. Harry had glared at him after that comment, while Fred had just sat back in the chair in his portrait and smiled at him. "Come on, Harry we all know you tend to take life a little too seriously."

George who had been the last to speak had seemed to enjoy having Fred adding the odd comment here and there to start with. But after having an argument with him about just whose idea one prank had been much too some side splitting amusement of the crowd. George had almost given up trying to finish what he had to say declaring. "If you want me to say anything nice about you, you better shut your mouth or you won't be hanging in the shop, you'll be in the broom closet."

"You wouldn't." Fred had called back.

"Watch me." George had called back pulling his wand out of his robes and levitating the Portrait in to the air. "Better yet I might just transfigure you into something else. Shall we see how you like being a puking pastille?"

"Alright, I'll shut up." Fred had held up his arms in surrender. Harry who was standing behind George with Lee in support just shook his head, and glanced out at the family again. Molly was reaching for the portrait, and Arthur giving a frowning look to Fred in the Portrait while Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's just shook their heads and smiled.

George lowered the portrait again and Molly grasped it to her tightly before placing it back on the stand.

George took a deep breath looking at his notes once more and sighed. "As much as it may look that I am to be stuck with Fred's opinion on everything for the rest of my life." He glanced at the portrait. "I am aware that now he is no longer here beside me. He won't grow old with the rest of us. He won't grow mature no matter how much our mother would still like us too. I will forever grow a year older on our birthday while his 20 year old self gloats at me from this portrait." George gestured to the portrait without looking at it and sniffed. "He was a half of me, a mirror image as people often joked before the last year when I've had a marked difference." George gestured to his ear. "What I'm trying to say…" He paused. "I thought we would always be together. I always saw us growing old, living next door to each other with our wives and kids. Now I have to face the future without someone who's been there with me every step of the way. Without the one who can finish my sentences and add to my ideas just like I could with his. I know I still have family and good friends. But Fred I'm still going to miss you, so much more than I ever missed my ear."

Harry smiled through some tears at George's finish and looked at Ginny who seemed to be doing the same with a slight shake of her head. George really would never stop trying to make people smile even if his heart was breaking at the same time.

Harry had to admit that the magical way of burying people was pretty cool and a lot quicker than the muggle way. Dumbledore's tomb and just appeared over his body. Tonk's and Remus were always going to be together in their urn and Fred well his siblings had carried his coffin to a place under a large apple tree that Harry had heard they all claimed as kids, and Arthur held the celebrants wand this time, and on the celebrants signal Arthur flicked his wrist and the Coffin disappeared to be replaced by a fresh mound of dirt and a headstone.

Everyone mingled after the service. Fred's portrait had been left at the front, and people could approach it as they wished.

Food was brought out by the family and with help from extended family, and the meadow slowly turned into groups of people talking, turning chairs around to be placed in groups, and everyone seemed to relax a little. Auror's still stood on guard where the break in the wards were to let people come and go, but over all apparently the crowd outside had died down and returned home on realizing that the family was all staying at the burrow and that they were unlikely to see any of their hero's coming to or leaving the funeral.

Harry was getting a drink with Lee for George when Lee saw the girls for the first time. Katie and Angelina were still guarding Alicia one on either side of her.

"Mate, have you seen Alicia. She looks bad." Lee mumbled to Harry. "What the hell did I miss? I better go and find out if she lost her parents or something."

Lee said taking off in their direction. Harry had to admit to himself that he was pleased Ron and he never had the same taste in girls. Alicia had somehow over the years managed to date three best friends. Two of them being twins, Harry shivered slightly at the thought.

Taking back a butter beer to George, he sat down next to him. "Lee's talking to the girls. Alicia's taking Fred's death pretty hard." Harry commented wondering if George really didn't know about Fred and Alicia.

"The first one of the 6 of us to go." George commented taking a drink of his beer. "I think I could do with some fire whiskey." He sighed at the bottle.

Harry nodded. "So you and Fred really never talked about girls and who you were dating?"

George shook his head. "Not since Lee and Alicia got together. I was pretty cheesed off at the time. It wasn't even that I still liked her. It was just that Lee and her, well you probably remember they were just a little all over each other." He shook his head. "Fred made a few rules and got Lee and I to agree to it somehow. We would never again go out with someone one of us had already dated, and well the first to mention they liked a girl…..well they got her or no one did. Why do you think I've never made a move on Angelina? Fred claimed her first."

Harry nodded thinking about the fact Fred had broken his own rule and clearly wouldn't fess up to Lee and George about it, and now Lee and George still weren't breaking Fred's rules. Harry could now see why Lee hadn't made a move on Katie yet despite the fact they did everything pretty much together. Fred had dated her while George was going out with Alicia in their 5th year.

Let me know what you think. Please R & R.

Hopefulled.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry this has taken so long. It's been a bit of a write a bit and ponder it. Along with a crazy life style of everything happening at once.

I hope you enjoy this part, it has quite a bit in it.

I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them to make them do as I wish for hopefully your entertainment.

* * *

><p>Harry left George talking to some cousins and Ron. They were talking about things they had done as kids and once again Harry had no idea what they were going on about being brought up by muggles.<p>

Hermione had left with him, after they got a little sick of being looked at like they were mad or deprived because they hadn't done the same things.

"Jeez, you don't see us hassling Ron all the time because he never saw the same programs on TV we did growing up or has never been on a plane." She commented with a slightly frustrated tone as they walked towards where Ginny was talking to Alicia.

Harry had to shrug his shoulders. "Well I've never been on a plane either. But as I don't really like the feeling of travelling by floo, sitting in a chair relaxing while someone else flys the plane sounds quiet a nice way to get somewhere."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry I forget you were brought up by that awful family or yours. You know I'm tempted to make Ron fly back from Australia with me and my parents."

Harry nodded. "So you are both still going the day after the memorial service?" Harry asked wondering just what it would be like not to have his two best friends around all the time especially after the last year.

Hermione answered. "Yeah. I don't think Molly and Arthur are pleased with the thought. But Ron pretty much told them he would never leave me again." She smiled like it was the most romantic thing.

Harry wanted to pretend to puke. But stopped himself, he had to admit things seemed to be a lot easier now that Hermione and Ron were finally open about their feelings for each other. At least he didn't feel like he was constantly in the middle wanting to lock them in a room while yelling at them 'just admit you're in love with each other.'

"So he's planning on returning to school with you for his NEWTS?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head. "I think he might part with me for that. But he will know where I am then. Going to the other side of the world without him, well he doesn't like that idea at all."

Harry smirked adding. "Because we never really had any life threatening experiences at Hogwarts for Ron to worry about you being there without him."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I sort of haven't pointed that out to Ron. I want him to make up his own mind about finishing school. Not base it on me. Even if I would prefer he was there." Hermione took a breath. "What about you? Are you coming back to school? You always wanted to be an Auror?" She questioned.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. It's all a bit much to think about at the moment. McGonnagall says she's working out a plan for a lot of us so that it won't be so hard. She even said something about the ones who have done most of the year might be able to sit their exams earlier. I bet you could get straight O's doing that."

"Oh, know I haven't studied for the last year. I would need the whole year." Hermione exclaimed. Harry felt like he could see the clogs turning in her head about how much work she wanted to put into her NEWTS.

Harry just smiled at her. "Sure you would."

By this stage they had arrived at where Ginny was sitting with Alicia who was still looking very pale.

"Hey." Ginny nodded at Harry. "We're watching the drama with Lee unfold." She nodded to where Lee was talking fast and waving his hands at Katie and Angelina a few metres away from where they were sitting.

Alicia sniffed. "I know Fred was a little worried about Lee and George finding out about us at first. But he was trying to tell George for ages." She shook her head. "I can't believe Lee is taking it so bad."

"I think Lee may have been trying to stick to some rules Fred laid down a few years ago, and maybe isn't too happy to found out Fred was the one breaking them." Harry muttered continuing to watch what was going on.

Angelina interrupted Lee by placing a hand on his arm and saying something to try and calm him down. Whatever it was Lee turned on her and exclaimed. "I can't believe you went along with this. Do you know what it's done to George this year? Do you? He thinks you are grieving for Fred because you and Fred had something going on again."

Alicia gasped. "Oh no, no wonder George would cover his ears and sing loudly every time Fred tried to tell him about us or mention Angelina's name. Both our names start with A."

Harry raised his eyebrows thinking man I thought just dating my best friend's little sister and my two best friends being in love with each other was bad enough. Glancing back over Harry saw Katie speaking back to Lee with an angry face poking him in the chest as she spoke. He could just make out the words. "At least Fred had the guts to go after what he wanted in life."

To which Lee just glared back at her before taking a step towards her, grabbing the back of her head with one hand and her waist with the other pulling her in for what Harry could only describe as a darn good snog.

"And that would be why Lee's so pissed off. He's wanted to do that for quite some time." Harry turned back to Alicia. "The twins and Lee agreed after you started going out with Lee in their 6th year that they would never again date anyone that one of them had already dated. It was Fred's idea. Lee and George have been sticking with it. As you can see it's probably kept those two apart for quite some time."

"Which would be the reason Fred kept you two a secret." Hermione sighed looking back at Alicia.

"I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that the twins would keep anything from each other." Ginny said looking at Alicia. Harry couldn't help but notice that they were all sneaking looks back at Lee and Katie every now and then. Who had finally broken away from the long snog and Lee was now holding her too him like he would never let go while whispering in her ear.

Angelina had walked away to sit on her own, going back to what Harry had started to think of in his head of her continual watching of George looking a lot like she had the day before after her conversation with George.

"I feel even worse now." Alicia broke into a fresh wave of tears. "Katie's been complaining forever that Lee doesn't seem to take any of her hints."

Ginny placed an arm around the crying girl while Hermione took a seat on the other side of her. Harry feeling very uncomfortable excused himself. "I think I'll go and catch up with some others."

* * *

><p>Harry had been talking to Neville, Luna and Denis when there was a loud noise and a cloud of green iridescent gas seemed to form above them and as it cleared Harry could see out of the wards clearly to the crowd still waiting at the entrance and the Auror's guarding it. He automatically grabbed his wand and glanced Ginny's way to see her and Hermione already standing holding theirs. Gasps could be heard and Harry saw Kingsley and some of his team working, a few spells were cast and it was clear that the wards had fallen.<p>

Kingsley gave an order for the elderly and young to be protected before glancing around him worriedly, and setting his eyes on Harry. But before he could give anymore orders the swishing sounds or fast brooms whizzing above their heads yet flying low could be heard.

Harry felt like it was all going in slow motion as he saw the flyers of the brooms empty sacks they were holding into the crowd before zooming off and up high into the air. Harry went to Accio his broom then remembered he no longer had his firebolt. Swearing to himself he knew there was no way he would ever catch up to the escaping brooms with one of the Weasley's old brooms.

But then he heard a laugh. "Oh George, you gave us a fright, look it's just some of your products."

Harry saw some other people around him starting to pick up some screaming yoyo's, fake wands and dungbombs.

"George Weasley. Just what do you think you are playing at?" Molly started on one of her lectures.

Harry looked to George who had picked up a yoyo in his hand and looked like he was weighing it while looking far to confused for a joke he had planned. He then looked up at Ron who was standing next to him. "This isn't one of our products."

Hermione gasped, and a few others who still thought it was a joke went to flick the wands and use the screaming yoyo's as Hermione yelled. "Stop, everyone drop them."

But it was too slow and the screams didn't come from the yoyo's but from the few who had spun them. Then bright red lights shot out from the wands and like a laser burned wherever they hit.

"Replace the wards, and now." Kingsley yelled. "Re-secure the area."

Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione along with Professor Slughorn were working hard to cast spells that put out the what Harry could only describe as lasers coming from the wands. People dropped the yoyo's quickly when they saw the first people who had grabbed the string to use them now suffering from what looked like a fast spreading skin disease.

"Well at least no one's silly enough to let off the stink bombs." Neville commented, as Harry quickly made his way to where Ginny was kneeling beside a distant cousin who was holding his arm clearly in pain as his skin turned from a normal colour to what Harry could only think of something that looked more like an old flaky piece of blue cheese.

But Neville's comment came too soon as the stink bombs must have been timed to go off all at once. Not only did they smell, but let out Instant Darkness Powder. Throwing everyone into even more confusion, Harry dropped to his knees calling for Ginny to make sure she was alright, but he was sure his voice was lost in the sounds of everyone else calling out different things.

"George, How long does this darkness stuff work for?" Kingsley could be heard demanding over the noise. Harry was sure he must have magnified his voice so as to be heard.

"I can't say for sure, I don't know how much it's been altered." George screamed back. "Everyone stay still why I try and clear it." Harry wasn't sure anyone but those who knew George's voice would have been able to make out what he said. So much was drowned out by other voices and panicked people.

But sure enough whatever it was that George did worked, and the darkness cleared too many sighs of relief. Harry crawled the last few feet to Ginny and her cousin. "You stay with him I'll see if I can find Madame Pomfrey." Harry declared, noticing that the moldy skin was now creeping up to the shoulder. He gave Ginny's arm a quick squeeze before standing up.

Glancing around he found the old Hogwarts healer fast she was already in deep discussion with Kingsley as they inspected another person suffering from the skin condition. He was almost there when Molly pushed past him, with McGonagall close behind her.

"We can't heal the burns Kingsley. In fact they seem to get worse when we try." She interrupted. Madame Pomfrey in mid sentence.

"I agree, it's beyond my knowledge, and Poppy there is no way you could deal with all of these people hurt." McGonagall added.

Madame Pomfrey pulled herself up straight. "I dealt with a lot more after the Battle Minerva."

Harry knowing he would have no immediate help turned to look around and access just how many people were injured. He was relieved to find out it wasn't more than 20 and most of them already had people gathered around them for support.

He counted off the Weasley immediate family, thankful beyond relief that they and Hermione were safe. Then sort out DA members. Lavender had clearly tried to use a yoyo and the Patel twins were watching over her. Dean Thomas didn't look too good either. He had must been struck by one of the laser like rays of which Hermione was still running around putting out the odd fake wand still beaming. Seamus stood with Dean and Luna had clearly joined him looking at Dean's wound and talking at the same time in her sing song voice. Harry had the distinct feeling she wasn't at all helping as Dean was starring at her in unbelief while he turned paler by the second.

"Wards are up sir." An Auror called jogging up to Kingsley. "I've send O'Riley to check on the floo through to St Mungo's."

Harry turned back to look at Kingsley, and saw him nod at the Auror before saying. "I think that would be best. We'll floo the injured there, and …."

Harry didn't stay to hear the rest but jogged back to Ginny to give her the news and assist her in helping people to the house.

As Kingsley started to yell out the instructions for those who were injured and needed help to move towards the house and the floo, and any unable to move should wait for Madame Pomfrey to assist. There was loud whistling sound as a lone dungbomb flew about 8 foot in the air and exploded in a bright orange writing. "Don't think it's over Blood Traitors."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R.<p>

I would really like to know what you think of this part, it will help me work out how far I want to take this fic.

Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

_Well I have finally gotten this part finished. Sorry it's taken me so long but well I've had the Flu on top a very crazy time in our lives. So It's taken me quite a bit longer to find the time. Not to say the kids seem to want to drive me mad everytime I sit down to write._

_I don't own any of the characters. I just borrow them and make them do what I want them to do._

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and yet it all remained rather confusing as well. By the time Harry and Ginny had helped her cousin into the burrow there was already a few people in line to floo.<p>

There were also few auror's giving instructions and holding people back. "We are just awaiting a few healers to make their way here. They should flu through at any moment. Then we will flu you to St Mungos. Everyone is to flu with a fit person by their side. If you needed assistance getting into the house you will need it at the other end."

Harry looked around looked at Ginny caught her eye and then nodded towards her cousin silently asking if she would go through with him.

Ginny sighed before looking around her. "I don't know his sister and parents are here somewhere. Ivan have you seen your parents."

Ivan seemed to struggle to take his eyes from his damaged arm. The moldy cheese look now snaking silently up the side of his neck, and shook his head at Ginny. "What's going to happen to me?" He half pleaded before a bright red headed witch cried out behind them.

"Oh, Ivan, my baby. Oh no." Before pushing Harry aside to take a better look at what Harry could only guess was her son.

Ivan just turned to look at her. "My arm." Was all he answered.

Harry watched as Ginny grabbed the woman. "Here you help him cousin Selenavitch, he will need you to floo with him through to St Mungo's." Releasing the hold she had on her cousin's good arm to the woman.

Ginny then grabbed Harry pulling him back outside. "Oh, I didn't want to leave with him, thank goodness Selenavitch turned up when she did. Her father was a Russian wizard who married Dad's aunt. Well let's just say they aren't the bravest of our family members but I imagine he will cry like a baby now mummy's with him." She muttered as they quickly made their way back to the meadow. "Did you see who else was hurt."

"I don't know all your family well enough to say if any others were hurt. But your immediate family and Hermione were fine. Lavender touched one of the yoyos and Dean got hit by one of the wands." Harry explained.

Ginny just sighed at the news. "The last thing either of them need. I hope they are going to be alright."

As they walked they were passed by someone helping one of the Weasley Wizard's staff towards the burrow and then stopped as they saw Lavender and the Patel twins coming towards them. Lavender's skin seemed to only be moldy up to her elbow. Harry then noticed a band around her arm that seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ginny asked. "Looks like you only just touched the string instead of slipped it on your finger."

"No, we've just charmed my head scarf to stop the poison from spreading." Pavati answered. "It's an old Indian charm Mum taught us."

"Wow, that's amazing. Padma can you go and help some of the others. It's reached the top of my cousin's neck already." Ginny exclaimed impressed.

"That would be great if you could do that Padma, you can follow Pavati and Lav to St Mungos when everyone is through." Harry nodded his head at Ginny's idea.

The twins nodded, and Lavender who had pretty much shook at hearing Ginny's cousins skin condition was up to his neck exclaimed. "Yes, Padma you help others. I'm so glad you two were with me." As Padma took off for the house first and Pavati continued to help Lavender.

Harry and Ginny continued towards the meadow. "Merlin have we all grown up in the last year. I'm sure a few years ago Lavender wouldn't stop screaming until she was completely sure she was going to be fine." Ginny exclaimed.

Harry smirked remembering Lavender running into the Hospital wing at Hogwarts screaming for her 'Von Von' when Ron had been poisoned in their 6th year.

On reaching the meadow, they were past by some healers running from the burrow. Harry was pleased to see that help had arrived.

"Poor Mum she so wanted today to be just right, remembering Fred." Ginny stated nodding to where her Mother was still trying to help people but it was easy to see she was also almost at her wits end. "Oh blast, it's Aunt Muriel." Ginny added stressed out before taking off to where her mother was standing with most of the Weasley's. Fleur was on her knees with the old ladies head in her lap wiping her brow. From where Harry stood he couldn't see which of the afflictions their elderly aunt was suffering. George stood there white as a sheet. Harry could only imagine what he was thinking George's own better known products and jokes being used against his loved ones.

"Harry. Over here." Harry heard his name called. Turning he saw Neville waving for him to join the circle on the ground near him.

Harry looked back at the Weasley's and was pretty sure that Aunt Muriel didn't need one more person standing around her while she waited for a healer and jogged over to Neville. "What's up mate?"

Neville stood aside and pointed to the ground, where Alicia, Lee and Katie were kneeling over Angelina. "Merlin." Harry muttered to himself. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's just not moving for the sake of it." Lee answered only to be wacked in the arm by Katie.

"We need help Harry I think she took one of those wands to the chest." Alicia answered through even more tears. Harry wondered if she had even stopped crying at all today.

Katie looked up at Harry. "She's barely breathing." With a pleading look in her eyes, then glancing over at George. It was all the proof Harry needed that Angelina did in fact have feelings for George.

"I'll find a Healer." Harry said looking around for one of the figures he had seen run past him only moments before hand. Spotting one casting a few charms and spells over someone and then giving directions to some Auror's for the person to now be carried inside. Harry quickly ran and intercepted the Healer returning with him in just a few moments explaining. "We think she took one of the wand spells to the chest."

Everyone moved aside to let the Healer look at Angelina. Harry couldn't help but glance back at the Weasley's to see if George had noticed. He was almost thankful that he hadn't. But Harry was also relieved to see that a Healer was now with Aunt Muriel. In fact the meadow seemed to clearing of the injured pretty quickly now and people also seemed to be exiting at the edge of the wards pretty fast also.

"We need to get her to St Mungo's as soon as possible." The Healer muttered to himself as he moved his wand back and forth over Angelina's chest. "Who is her next of kin?" He asked.

"I'll go and let her parents know." Lee stood squeezing Katie's shoulder. "I'll meet you there." He nodded at Katie. "You stay with her."

Katie nodded her acknowledgment, but barely lifted her eyes from her friend.

Lee looked at Harry. "Someone's going to have to tell…" He paused nodding his head towards the Weasley family.

"Yeah, I know." Harry answered while thinking telling George was about the last thing he wanted to do.

Lee just nodded once more before taking off to the edge or the wards. Harry knew once on the other side he would apparite too Angelina's parents house.

It didn't take long for the healer after that to conjure up a stretcher and direct Harry and Neville to carry it towards the burrow. Katie and Alicia staying close by as the healer continued to monitor Angelina the whole way.

It wasn't too long till Harry found himself exiting the burrow with Neville by his side this time. Only to be met by Kingsley.

"Ahh, Harry I've been looking for you. I think we almost have everyone through to St Mungo's now." Kingsley said looking at a few more stretchers being carried to the burrow. "These are the last."

Harry looked closer, and was surprised not the see the Weasley's. "I thought Muriel was hit?" He questioned.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, she just collapsed in the panic. Arthur and Molly thought she had a heart attack, but the healer brought her around."

"That's a relief. I need to find George."

"Harry, we can't leave you here, in fact I think we're going to have to move the whole family." Kingsley came out straight with it.

Harry just groaned. "What about the service tomorrow?"

"Well we will have a nightmare on our hands if that's cancelled. But then again we can't have another repeat of today." Harry could have sworn Kingsley almost sighed in frustration which surprised Harry as out of all the Order of the Phoenix Kingsley always seemed the most unfazed by anything going on around him.

"Oh, Harry there you are. We've been looking for you." Hermione jogged up to them. "Kingsley this is terrible. What was that green stuff they used to break the wards?" She turned on the minister. "I've never seen anything like it. Not to say those wand burns."

"Yes, Miss Granger we are aware that there was quite a breach in security. I was just telling Mr. Potter that I feel it's best if we move him and the Weasley family for the time being. I'm presuming that will include you." Kingsley looked at Hermione like she was the last person he needed to point out what had gone wrong today.

"Oh…oh, I hadn't thought of that." Hermione looked around her. "Where will we go?"

Kingsley looked at Harry. "Well the Goblins did say they were preparing…"

Harry groaned. "Can't we just go to Grimald Place? At least the Weasley's know the house well."

Kingsley shrugged. "Well we have detained the only Death Eater to know its existence by apperating there with you. I'll think about it. Must meet with some others, don't go anywhere Harry." Kingsley said spotting some Auror's beckoning him over and then starting to head their way before turning back and adding. "In fact make sure none of the Weasley's or partners go anywhere. That includes you Miss Granger. I don't want any of you adding to this mess by going missing."

Great thought Harry, not only do I need to tell George about Angelina but now I have to stop him going to St Mungo's or find a way to get him there without the Ministry knowing, just wonderful.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not you. It's bad enough with people making a thing out of me half running the underground at Hogwarts." Neville commented to Harry. "Not that I mind too much, it's nice to have people interested in you."

"Harry, what was Kingsley talking about, the goblins preparing something?" Hermione asked.

"Not much." Harry sighed. "Just one of the places my parents left me. Where's George?"

"Sitting with Fred's portrait why?" She answered. "Hang on, did you just say places?" Harry felt her fall into step beside him as he headed to the meadow. "Just how many places etc. are we talking about Harry?"

"I'm not getting into it now alright."Harry answered back. "Neville and I just carried Angelina on a Stretcher to the floo. One of the wands hit her in the chest. She was bad enough that the Healer returned with her."

"You're kidding right?" Hermione half staggered.

"Did you see me laughing?" Harry muttered. "Alicia and Katie went with her, and Lee's gone to inform her parents. Guess who I have to break it too."

"George… Merlin." Hermione muttered. "Do you think Lee was right? That George has feelings for her."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Hermione half groaned, and pointed to where George was sitting next to Fred's portrait when they reached the meadow. "I don't suppose you need me with you."

Harry acknowledged he didn't then headed towards the one living twin and the one in the portrait who seemed to be asking questions in a never ending flow not giving George even a moment to answer them.

"George….Fred." Harry got their attention and pulled up a chair.

"Harry that was a fare bit of excitement. I suppose no one will ever forget the day they fare welled me." Fred exclaimed in his all most normal manner.

"People got hurt Fred." George looked at his twin like he was mad.

"Yeah, about that…." Harry started before Fred interrupted him.

"Harry have you seen Alicia? How is she, can you get her for me."

"Ahhh…..she left already." Harry half stumbled over his own words.

"Why do you want to see Alicia?" George turned on Fred. "Angelina's probably mopping around here somewhere grieving for you." The sourness clear in his voice.

"George….." Harry started again, thinking I'm getting nowhere.

"Why would I want to see Angelina? Well I mean I would she's one of my best friends but…." Fred came back at George.

"Oh come off it, I know you were apperating out at night to see her for the last year even when we weren't meant to be leaving Aunt Muriel's. I'm not dumb. I can put two and two together. I just never wanted to admit it, so I tried to ignore you." George spat at Fred. "I mean look your dead and you've still got her heart."

Fred coughed into his hand. "Alicia….." Then throwing his hands up in frustration he yelled. "I've been seeing Alicia. I sort of broke our rules. That's why I didn't tell you. You one eared idiot. Not to say I wasn't trying to tell you for the last few months. But you just kept hoping around with a hand over your good ear singing, 'la la la I can't hear you' every time I started to say her name."

"Because I thought it was Angelina. You know it's a little uncomfortable to know that your twin brother who is pretty much identical to you in every way give or take an ear is probably shagging the girl you've been in love with since you were 16. I thought if I ignored it you would hopefully move on and I would never have to face it." George spat back at Fred.

"You're in love with Angelina?" Fred asked looking very confused.

George had finished his rant and placed his head in his hands muttering. "Alicia, bloody hell Fred you've dated all three of the girls."

"This is bloody brilliant." Fred yelled looking like he was jumping for joy.

George looked at Fred. "What's so brilliant about it?"

"Angelina and George up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…." Fred started singing.

"Oh shut up. She's not interested in me like that. I still reckon she's interested in you." George blurted out angrily back at the singing portrait.

Fred sat down in the chair looking at George like he was thinking hard. "Well I suppose now that I'm dead she can't exactly kill me for telling you this, like she's threatened to all these years."

"Tell me what?" George asked looking a little like he wanted to kill Fred.

"Why Angelina and I didn't last more than a few weeks. Even then she was a little uncomfortable around me." Fred started to explain. "But well, she had given up waiting for you to finally ask her out and she thought what the hell why not just go to the ball with me. But well…." Fred started to smirk. "Well the first time I really, I mean really snogged her a few weeks later she…..well she called me George." Fred was clearly chuckling to himself. "I've got to tell you mate it's a bit of a blow to your ego when the chick your snogging groans out you're identical twins name."

Harry watched George eyes grow wide then look around him scanning the meadow before turning back to Fred. "Well that doesn't mean anything now does it? She could be seeing anyone."

"You know George. I really didn't know you liked her in fact the way you used to brush off any mention of her always made me think there wasn't any hope for her. I think maybe we should have talked a bit more about serious stuff." Fred stated. "But then again I suppose I might now be proof life's too short to be taken seriously."

George shot Fred what Harry could only describe as the worst look he had ever seen one of the twins give the other one before turning to Harry. "Have you seen Angelina? I can't spot her."

Harry took a deep breath before blurting out. "That's what I came over to tell you. She took one of the wand spells to the chest. She's at St Mungo's."

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review. <em>

_I have more people being alerted there is a new part than I have reviews for the whole story. I would really like feedback as to the story. Not so much my mistakes in spelling. _

_Hopefulled_


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next part. I think I have it about right. But then again I never know. LOL. But I think I'm on track for where I want to go.

I don't own any of the characters except maybe a couple of idiot Auror's.

* * *

><p>George staggered back at Harry's words, and Harry could have sworn the colour almost drained from his hair as well as his face.<p>

"How bad was it Harry." Fred asked looking concerned as well.

Harry shuffled his feet slightly. "Pretty bad. The Healer returned with her."

"Oh man. Sorry mate." Fred turned back to look at George.

Harry leaned over and placed a hand on George's shoulder. "Katie and Alicia went with her. Lee's gone to tell her parents. But she, well she wasn't breathing to well."

George was shaking his head. "No. I mean…...how did I not notice? I know after yesterday I was trying to ignore her….but normally I always know where she is in a room."

"You were with Muriel, and your family….. There was a lot going on George…. Even I didn't notice till Ginny and I got back from taking one of your cousins to the floo. She had been sitting on her own when the wards broke." Harry tried to explain.

George continued to shake his head clearly not wanting to believe the news. Harry didn't even want to imagine what George was going through. If something had happened to Ginny and before they had gotten back together Harry knew he would have been going out of his mind.

"I've got to go, I've got know if she's alright." George suddenly seemed to come back to himself.

Harry took another deep breathe. "That's the next bad news. Kingsley doesn't want any of us going anywhere. In fact I think he's going to move us all to Grimald Place."

"So what I'm just meant to stay here? Like hell I am." George declared taking off towards the house.

Fred groaned. "I think you better go and stick up for him before he gets body tackled by a couple of Auror's."

Harry nodded and followed after George. "Wait up George. We will work something out." He called which seemed to immediately gain the attention of most of the Weasley immediate family.

Ginny was the first to jog up to Harry. "What's up?" She asked falling into step with his fast pace.

"Angelina took a wand spell to the chest." Harry explained.

"Great, Kingsley just told Mum and Dad none of us were to go anywhere." Ginny half groaned. "George will go out of his mind if he thinks one of girls is hurt."

"Yeah." Harry agreed thinking Hermione sure had the perception skills down. Ginny seemed like she hadn't picked up at all on the very clear hint Lee had made to Angelina.

By the time they reached the burrow George had clearly already had his first run in with the Auror's who had over seen the floo evacuation as he was being held back by one of them while he struggled.

"Sorry, no one else is allowed through except for the Minister when he is finished here." The other Auror was saying.

"But, you don't understand one of the people hurt was…..she is…." George took a breath and stopped fighting. "I have to know how she is." He finished.

Harry could see the frustration in George's face, the fact that he couldn't even put a label on what he had with Angelina, because well, as far as Harry had witnessed over the last few days there was a lot of misunderstandings going on between the two. But to Harry well, hell, it seemed that there was just a huge pile of secrets between a group of people who always looked like they were the greatest of friends.

"No one else is allowed through. Especially any of you." The Auror holding George stated again looking around at the people standing there. Harry and Ginny had now been joined by Hermione, Ron and Bill.

It was when George burst into tears and fell to his knees that Ginny dropped next to him. "Can't you see he's upset?" She accursed the two Auror's.

"What the hell?" Bill questioned. "I thought it was only Trio that were on house arrest. What's going on?"

"Angelina got hit by one of the wands." George blurted out, between sniffs. "I can't lose her too."

"She was pretty bad when Neville and I carried her in." Harry explained. "George was still with you guys and Muriel."

"Oh, that one, yeah, she didn't look good. The healer wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not." The Auror who was standing in front of the floo added. Harry felt like asking him if he had a heart.

"Helpful. NOT!" Hermione glared at the Auror.

"George mate. I'm sure they will let you know. Kingsley's already promised Mum to let her know how everyone is." Bill crouched down in front of George, placing a hand on his arm.

George shook his head. "You don't understand. She doesn't know…I didn't know till just before."

"Man, is he losing it or something?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Come on George, why don't you go and have a lie down. As Bill said they will let you know as soon as we know anything." Ginny hugged George closer to her.

"Yeah." Bill added running a hand through his hair then glancing up at the hard faces of the Auror's. "I will talk to Kingsley and a few others and see if we can get you to St Mungo's."

George groaned but slowly stood up, finding his feet again he made a dash towards the floo, but was once again stopped by the Auror's one even casting a 'Stupefy' spell on him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had their wands out and trained on the Auror's in seconds.

"Bloody Hell." Ron exclaimed as Bill quickly caught the falling George. "What was that for?"

"We told him, no one was allowed to leave." The Auror's answered his wand now trained on Ron.

"Yeah well, if you hadn't noticed George just buried his twin brother and now we won't let him go and see if one of his best friends is alright. Doesn't mean you can detain him. You're here to bloody protect us." Bill barked at them.

Ginny looked from the Trio and back to the Auror's then smiled slightly. "You think you can take on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" She asked the Auror's. "It sounds like you haven't been reading the news lately boys."

"George, George. Oh my…" Molly was heard as she ran up to her not moving son. "What happened?"

Harry quickly cast the 'Rennervate' spell reviving George. Before turning to see the rest of the Weasley's and Audrey enter the room with Kingsley.

"Just some people who think we are the bad guys." Hermione scoffed.

Arthur had pushed his way through by now. "What?" He questioned trying to take in the situation. "Who Stupefied George?"

"I think I would like to know that as well?" Came the authoritative voice of Kingsley. Looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron's wands still out, then at his Auror's wands pointed at the three with confusion written all over his face.

"They were trying to leave." One of the Auror's attempted to answer, with a shaky voice looking at Kingsley with a bit of fear now showing on his face.

Kingsley turned to Harry. "I told you to stay here, all of you?" He asked more confused than angry.

Harry lowered his wand and nodded. "I wasn't trying to leave. It was George, Angelina was hurt badly."

"Oh, George honey, one of you best friends." Molly cried taking her son into his arms George still seemed to be coming around again but clung to his mother. Harry couldn't help but feel for George. He looked terrible.

"Right I think everyone needs to take a deep breath." Kingsley sighed looking back at his Auror's. "I don't think the stunning was quite required here. George is upset not a danger. I suggest you go and wait outside. Now!" He finished with a tone that could only mean they would be dealt with later.

"Hmm, I suggest you talk to them about not making a situation worse as well. They pretty much just told George there was no hope for Angelina." Hermione grunted out.

"Oh, surely it wasn't that bad Honey. I'm sure she will be alright." Molly held George closer to her at Hermione's words.

"Right I suggest we all take a seat and talk about where to from here." Kingsley declared after the Auror's had left the house.

"I'll make everyone a cup of tea." Audrey added heading for the kitchen.

"That's fine Audrey just know any steps we take now will also include you by your relationship to the family. You all being safe is very important to the rebuilding of the magical world." Kinsgley added. "I imagine there would be complete panic and outrage if anything happened to anyone of you. I doubt I would keep my job anyway."

Arthur crouched down next to George. "I'm sorry mate, but Kingsley's right it wouldn't help to have you taking off somewhere on your own."

"I wouldn't be on my own. I would be with my best friends, at St Mungo's. I imagine there is security there as well." George muttered.

Arthur looked up at Kingsley. "Can't you send someone through to find out how everyone is? I mean they were all hurt here on our property." Arthur requested.

Kingsley nodded his head. "Yeah, I suppose that might help you all relax at least. But we will be moving you. Harry has suggested Grimald Place." He added before heading out the door.

While most of the Weasley's still focused on George, Hermione motioned to Harry and Ron whispering. "We have to come up with a plan to get George to St Mungo's if things aren't looking good for Angelina."

"I know." Harry added. "Those two really need to talk no matter how she's doing."

Ron shook his head. "Alright what am I missing? I mean I know they were all part of the same group, but Angelina's always been better friends with Fred."

Hermione groaned slightly looking at Ron. "Don't worry dear, we'll explain it later. Right now just try and work out a way we can sneak George to St Mungo's without making things worse for all of us. I want to be allowed to leave and find my parents on Thursday."

"Oh, I hate to think what it will be like going to Grimald Place, it will be all dirty again." Molly was now complaining to Arthur. "I wish we could just stay here."

"Mum, they broke the wards. Who else knows what they can do." Charlie reasoned. "We can all work to get the place in shape."

"Nah, Kreacher will clean it for us, He will probably even do the cooking for you." Ron piped up.

Molly, Bill and Arthur turned their eyes on Ron. "Have you forgotten how horrible he is?" Bill asked. "He's the worst house elf I've come across."

"That's because he was treated terribly. He was fine once we started respecting him a little bit." Hermione huffed.

"No, it's a good idea." Harry added in before calling out. "Kreacher."

Within seconds the Elf appeared. Harry almost wanted to laugh at the surprised looks on Ginny, Molly, Bill and Arthur's faces. Here was Kreacher clean, and almost smiling at Harry.

"Oh master. I have been worried about you. I expected to hear from you sooner. I have the house clean and stocked for you." Kreacher bowed down to Harry. "Will Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley be joining us again?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would put up with all the Weasley's along with us, and Percy's girlfriend for a little while. We will help with everything of course." Harry asked, still amused at the now even more surprised looks of those around them. Even George was now looking at Kreacher strangely.

Kreacher looked around the room, seeming to take stock of everyone there. Harry wondered if he was trying to work out if any of them would treat him like they used a few years ago when so many of them were staying at the house.

"Of course we won't disturb anything of Regulus' things. I was thinking you could have his room and store anything you wanted to keep of the Black family in there with you." Hermione added.

Kreacher's face lit up slightly, looking at Harry for confirmation. Harry was impressed at Hermione's idea. "Yes, I think that is a great idea."

"Master is kind to Kreacher." Kreacher bowed down to Harry.

"Brilliant thinking Mione." Ron smiled at his girl friend.

"Right, that's settled. You can expect us all to arrive in a couple of hours. Thank you Kreacher." Harry nodded to the Elf who took his dismissal and disappeared once again before their eyes.

"Wow, I'm sure I was just seeing things." Ginny looked at Harry. "Was that really the same Elf who was so horrible and worked against Sirius?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We worked out last time we stayed there is a bit of kindness goes along way."

"Well now Harry will free him and start to pay him if he still wants to keep a House Elf." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry.

"Yes, Mum." Harry quipped back at her.

"Right, well I think we should probably get too and pack somethings to take with us. It's not fare on Kingsley's staff to have too many of them here. But Kingsley won't let any leave until he's sure we are safe. Grimald Place being unplottable and unseen to most people including Wizards is probably the best place we could be." Arthur stated looking to each of his family members one by one in his quiet way that Harry had learnt over the years meant there would be no arguing with even from Molly.

* * *

><p>As Harry grabbed his rack sack from Ron's room and checked he had everything in it Ron packed a few things. "I'm only home for a week and I'm moving back out again. I thought all this crap was over." Ron muttered away complaining a little bit.<p>

"Yeah, well I suppose it was too much to dream that killing Tom Riddle would mean the rest of his lot would just disappear." Harry answered him.

Hermione came rushing in, almost breathless from running up the stairs gasping out. "Kingsley's Auror's just come back through the Floo. Come down stairs if you want to hear the news." Then turned and apperated on the spot.

"Great, I think we need to get out licenses. By the time we get down the stairs we'll get everything secondhand." Ron grumbled.

Harry smiled at him. "I got mine when I was in the ministry the other day. You should have gotten yours while you were in with Hermione." Harry explained then held out his arm. "You can side long if you want though."

Ron groaned in frustration but took Harry's arm and they were down stairs in a second Harry was fine but Ron pretty much landed on Audrey knocking her over.

"I'm sorry….Harry's aim… must have been a little off." Ron tried to explain pulling himself up and holding out a hand for Audrey who was trying to straighten her skirt before standing up.

"Ron." Percy screamed at his younger brother.

Molly had held her arms up in the air. "No Apperating in the house. How many times do I have to say it?"

Harry who wanted right now to be invisible stammered out an. "I'm sorry."

"Ah….ah Hermione did it first." Ron tried to excuse him and Harry.

"Well I had just been down here. I at least had a good idea about where everyone was. Not to say I apperated to the side of the staircase. No one is ever standing there." Hermione declared, not impressed with Ron pulling her into it.

"That's enough we want to hear the news." Arthur silenced the room turning to Kingsley who as looking down a piece of paper which Harry guessed had just been handed to him.

Kingsley looked up at the silent and expectant room. "Let's see. The skin condition's all seem to be under control. All those suffering will need to stay overnight drinking skin repairing potions." Kingsley shivered as he read. "Horrible, horrible stuff." He added as a side note. "The burn like wounds from the wands are all pretty much healed and the patients are being released as we speak."

Harry could see the relief that washed over everyone's faces. Especially Molly's, as he looked around her realised that George and Ginny weren't with them. "And Angelina?" Harry asked.

Kingsley frowned. "She is the exception." His tone turning grave. "Her heart and lungs were affected being in the direct path of the spell. They have stabilized her for now and are looking into different ways of repairing the damage. Her parents are now with her."

"Oh, the poor dear." Molly cried wiping her eye's slightly. "Someone will have to go and tell George. We will have to get him to the Hospital soon. He will go out of his mind."

"Where is George?" Ron asked clearly just noticing He wasn't there.

"Ginny's with him upstairs, we didn't want him knowing that news had come back. Just in case." Bill explained.

Kingsley looked back at the parchment in his hand. "She is sedated at the current time, there is no point or George going in currently. I want to get you all to Grimald Place first, then my staff and I have a lot to workout for tomorrow's service, and to work on catching just whoever it was that crashed the service today. I'm sorry I can't spare the staff to take any of you to St Mungo's at the moment."

"I could go with him." Bill offered. "Charlie and I along with George will be fine."

Kingsley's face turned sterner. "Please, I have enough on my plate to worry about without George running off to check on his sick girlfriend. Please just get ready we will be leaving in ten minutes weather you have your stuff or not."

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. It would be nice. I know I get alot of hits and there are about 137 people alerted everytime I post a part. But really I only hear from a few.<p>

Hopefulled


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here's the next part I have been busy, once you have read this part you can jump to my companion piece and read about George's visit with Angelina. You will find it under my profile called 'Near death was all it took.' Which probably is a crappy name by hey.**

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Grimald place was clean, and tidy when Harry and the Weasleys arrived. The Auror's had even managed to stop the Dumbledore ghost like thing springing up when they entered and Kreacher had managed to charm the curtains over Mrs Black's portrait to stay shut. This Elf magic was something that was really starting to interest Harry. He starting to feel a little like Hermione that they weren't treated well at all.<p>

Kreacher was there with biscuits and tea for everyone, telling Molly what he had prepared for dinner.

Molly relaxed quite a lot commenting. "I think this might be just what I need. I little time to relax."

Arthur had nodded his head commenting to me. "Thank you Harry, for putting us all up."

Which Harry just answered with slight smile. "It's not like you guys haven't put up with me for the last 7 years or anything."

"You know Harry this place isn't half bad now it's clean. I reckon it would be worth a fare bit as well. It's not easy to find magical properties in central London." Charlie said looking around the main living space. "I had no idea there you got so much light."

Percy had nodded his head, this being his first time to number twelve. "Yes, if you sold this place I would say it would set you up for life."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't decided what to do with anything yet. It's Kreachers home."

"Well it's always a thought. If you didn't want to live here, you know considering its past." Arthur added nodding his head towards some of the Black family things that were still in the room. "I also have to say Harry, Molly and I will help out with the expenses while we are all here. It's not a cheap thing to feed the Weasley boys."

"No, you won't be." Harry answered a little frustrated. "After all you've done for me I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now Harry. We won't be a financial burden to you. I know Hermione and Ron think they have a lot of money coming in with the posters and what not's being sold. But that is for your future." Molly told Harry in her don't argue with me voice. Harry could imagine George sitting in the corner laughing at his parents thinking I needed money after what Gringotts had told us the other day. But he was upstairs still beside himself with the news of Angelina. Ginny and Hermione were up there with him.

"Don't worry Mum, Harry would tell me if he couldn't afford it." Ron piped in from where he was eating what Harry was sure about his sixth biscuit.

"And I can afford it." Harry stated hoping that would be the end of it. But when Molly started to protest again he looked to Bill for help.

Bill just nodded his head at Harry. "Mum, remember where I've worked for the last few years. Harrys fine and if you think you're in anyway going to convince him to take your gold I can tell you right now it's not going to happen."

Molly huffed, but nodded her head. Taking a sip of her tea and another biscuit.

Arthur just nodded at me, with slightly raised eyebrows. "Well then thank you again."

Harry just ignored the look of interest Percy was giving me after Bill's comment.

But he was even more pleased that Kingsley hadn't insisted they all go to Potter Manor. He knew there was a lot more room there. Infact he imagined everyone could have had their own set of rooms and still had room to spare from what he had been told. 'Think of one of England's largest stately homes and you'll be close to Potter Manor.' Was what he had been told at Gringotts. Harry still wasn't sure quite how he was going to break that news to Ron, let alone the entire family. Not to say Ginny, just how do you tell your girlfriend? 'Hey not only am I famous for surviving the Killing Curse twice but I'm also one of, if not the richest Wizard alive.'

They couldn't get George to come down for Dinner, and as yet Hermione and Ron hadn't approached Harry with a plan to get him to St Mungo's. He was thinking on this when Kingsley stepped out of the fire place and into the dining room.

"Ahh, you're all here." He started then looked around again. "Oh, George still not feeling well? I've got some news for him and the plan for tomorrow to discuss with you all. Got enough dinner for me? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sure. Kreacher another plate please." Harry called. "What's the news on Angelina?"

Kingsley nodded taking a seat and the plate from Kreacher who had appeared next to him, and starting to fill it from the large spread of food in the middle of the table. "Much better, they've managed to repair her heart and even give her a potion that's helped her lungs a lot. She's breathing on her own and even came around for a little while. They say her lungs will never be quite what they were, but she should go on to lead a normal life." He said before picking up a fork and starting to eat.

"Great, I'll go and tell George." Ginny had jumped up from beside Harry. Then stopped. "Do you have a time yet I can tell him he can go and see her?"

Kingsley nodded his head and finished his first mouthful. "All things going well at the Memorial service tomorrow and we should be able to spare a few Auror's to take him and a couple of you in tomorrow evening. But only if we don't have anything happen like we did today." He paused and shook his head. "Then I'm not sure."

Ginny just nodded before leaving the room. Harry looked back at Kingsley. "I would like to see her as well. She was on the same Quiditch team as me for 5 years."

Kingsley frowned. "I'll see what we can do. Now Harry I need to ask you. Is it true you have some sort of magical map of Hogwarts that can tell you who and where anyone in the grounds is even if they've drunk Polly Juice Potion? Remus mentioned it once when we were worried for your safety."

Harry nodded his head. "My Dad, Sirius and Remus made it when they were at school. George and Fred got it from….." harry stopped thinking he probably shouldn't tell Molly that they stole it from Filch. "I'm not sure where they got it, but they gave it to me in my third year."

Kingsley nodded. "Right well we are going to need it tomorrow. Could you possibly lend it to one of my team? You and I are going to be needed to be seen and that everything is fine and normal. We've set it up that no one can enter but through the front gates which should mean we can stop anyone suspicious there."

Hermione nodded her head. "It's good no one can apperate into the grounds. What about flying in?"

"Yes Miss Granger we have worked that one out as well." Kingsley looked at her down the table. "Have you ever thought of being an Auror?"

"Oh no, that's what Harry and Ron want to do, but I'm more interesting in the rights of magical creatures." She answered off hand.

Kingsley looked at Harry as if in a fresh light. "Yes, McGonagall did mention something about that. We will have a little talk once all of this memorial stuff is over."

Harry felt small under his gaze. Wondering just what the latest Minister of magic was thinking about his job aspirations. "Sure whatever." Harry nodded starting to wonder if he really was going to get the summer he had dreamed of just hanging with my best friends.

It seemed everyone headed to bed early. Well Harry had to admit he had no idea where Ron and Hermione were, and he wasn't totally sure he wanted to know either. But Ginny and Harry were left sitting on the couch alone by Charlie after everyone else had said good night with a warning not to stay up to late.

"Yes Dad." Ginny quipped as Charlie left the room then turned to Harry and added. "Did I ever tell you having 6 older brothers is like having 7 Dads?"

Harry shook my head. "No, but I'll admit to being more nervous about how your brothers would react to us dating than your father."

"I'm a little surprised you even came back interested in getting back together. Especially after Ron chewed you up on your birthday last year after he caught us kissing." Ginny half questioned Harry.

"How did you know about that?" He asked surprised. Remembering just how that kiss had made it almost impossible for him to leave her at all.

Ginny blushed slightly. "Well…..I….I didn't think I had given you quite enough to remember me by….so Hermione told me about Ron lecturing you to stop me sneaking up to see you that night."

"Yeah, it's probably good you didn't do that." Harry agreed. "I think Ron really would have killed me. But you know I don't think I would mind if you decided to give me that birthday present now." He finished suggestively.

Gin's eyes widened slightly. "You think my parents wouldn't mind just because we're in your house now not theirs?"

His mind raced, did she? No, she was only 15 at the time. "Ginny?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was a little desperate to get you back." She answered shyly before hiding her face in his chest.

He just kissed the top of her head wondering when she was going to stop saying things that made his mind and body run out of control. It was driving him crazy.

The door opened and in came Ron and Hermione. "Everyone gone to bed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered, while Ginny stayed with her face buried.

"Great, grab you invisibility cloak and met us in George's room." Hermione smiled at Harry with that twinkle in her eye she got whenever we were about the break the rules and she had a plan.

"I think the Auror's on the street might notice the front door opening and shutting." Harry answered as they left the room.

"Who said anything about the front door opening?" Hermione asked as she shut the door on them again.

Ginny lifted her head. "You better go and see what they are up too."

"Only if you come too." Harry suggested standing up and holding out his hand. "If we're included George now, I think you can come as well."

A few minutes later they were standing in the room George was staying in. It was the same one he and Fred had shared over three years ago.

Ron rather meanly holding his nose to wake him up, which sure enough led to Ron being on the floor slowly transforming into a chicken.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and counter acted the spell.

"George, here take Harry's cloak. We're going to get Kreacher to Apperate you through Elf magic into Angelina's room at St Mungo's." Hermione explained.

"Great idea." Harry smiled wondering just why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"She's brilliant isn't she?" Ron almost bragged.

"Just remember you can't be seen there, and Kreacher will be back to return you here at 5am." Hermione laid out the rules.

Too which George nodded, and pulled on a fresh T shirt and Jersey, then gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family can we keep you and ditch Ron?"

Hermione smiled then looked at Harry like he was slow. "Harry you need to order Kreacher."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." He answered before calling. "Kreacher."

And there he was. "Yes Master, is everything alright with your guests master?" He bowed at Harry's feet.

"Its fine and you don't have to bow." Harry told him, knowing it wouldn't get through. "We were wondering if you could possibly apperate George in St Mungo's?"

"Is Mr. Weasley hurt sir?"

"No he just needs to see a friend in there she in…." Harry looked up wondering which ward she would be found in. George walking around the Hospital asking for directions would make the invisibility cloak pretty pointless.

"She's on the first floor, the ward that looks after back-firing wands. Not that this was quite that sort of case but she there none the less. In room 18." Hermione informed Kreacher. "It would be best and more likely not to be known if you took George straight into her room and please return to get him at 5am."

And the next moment George grabbed my cloak and he was gone.

"Wow how did you find out what room she was in?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I just looked over Kingsley's list of things to tell us while he and Bill were going over the plan for tomorrow. The news from St Mungo's was on the top of the pile." She answered like it was nothing then added. "We should probably all go to bed. Harry stuff some pillows into the bedding will you, so it looks like George is asleep if Molly looks in on him."

She then turned and left the room with an amazed Ron walking behind her saying. "Brilliant I tell you, she's bloody brilliant."

"I think he'll still be saying that about her when their eighty." Ginny commented.

Harry nodded as he stuffed the pillows from the other bed in the room into where George had been sleeping. "Yeah, I imagine your right."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed a least some of it. I still have more people being alerted of each part than I have reviews for the entire story. But thank you so much to those reviewed. I would like to be updating once a week, but life doesn't always allow me that pleasure<strong>. Even though you are really getting two parts tonight if you jump over and read my companion piece.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it, just working up a few things in the story that have been hinted at as we've gone along. Thank you for the reviews and the new people wanting to be alerted when I post. Also I can't believe I managed to write and post the last part in 1st person. (I have done a quick fix on that.). I suppose that's what happens after I wrote the companion piece from Angelina's point of view in 1st person. I forgot to change back.

I don't own any of the characters, I've just borrowed them and made them do my bidding. (Which is quite fun and I hope it entertains you.).

* * *

><p>Harry woke early the next morning and made his way down the Kitchen to see if he could help Kreacher with Breakfast. But he found that Kreacher had everything under control with fresh bread and pastries, and the table already laid out. Kreacher was just turning on the oven and frying pan to cook the bacon and eggs.<p>

Harry found all he was allowed to do was toast some bread with his wand. Which he never really got over the fun of doing as it was faster and sure bet tapping your fingers while waiting for the toaster to pop.

"What time did you get up this morning to do all of this?" Harry asked Kreacher. Feeding the amount of people in the house was no small feat.

"I started after returning with Mr George sir." Kreacher answered. "He didn't seem to want to return, but I had promised you and Miss Granger to bring him back, so bring him back I did."

Harry smiled at that. He took it that things had gone well if George had wanted to stay with Angelina. "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." Harry commented.

"Oh, no sir I didn't mean he gave me trouble. I just had to remind him that you would get into trouble if he didn't return. No one wants master in trouble after all he did for the wizarding world." Kreacher half bowed to Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "Kreacher, what do you want to do after this?" He asked wondering just how the Elf felt about serving him, after all Kreacher certainly hadn't been happy to be left to Harry in Sirius' will.

"What does Master mean? Kreacher is a House Elf sir. We are made to serve for all our lives." Kreacher asked.

Harry thought for a moment about how to phrase what he wanted to know. "I mean….well you remember Dobby. He died saving my life. But he was a free Elf, paid for his work at Hogwarts."

"Dobby was a bad house Elf sir. But he wasn't treated well his masters. Kreacher didn't have a master after his mistress died until Master Sirius came back." Kreacher looked a little wide eyed at Harry and ducked his head. "Kreacher and Master Sirius didn't get on."

Harry nodded his head. "No my Godfather wasn't very nice to you. I am aware of that. I have been left a few other houses from my parents and enough gold to live wherever I want. I'm not sure I will want to live here at the moment. But I want to know what you would like."

Kreacher looked at Harry. "Kreacher has never been asked what he wants before sir."

"Yeah, I understand it's a new concept for most House Elf's but if Hermione has her way you'll all have that choice in few years. I'm just giving you it now." Harry explained. "If you want to stay working for me, you can. You can come to wherever I live. Or you can stay here. But I would like to free you and pay you for your services. Or just plain free you if you want to go and serve a family you might prefer." As Harry knew he would never be the sort of family that Blacks had been. He wanted his future, his family to be full of light and happiness.

Kreacher looked at Harry like he was mad. "I'm not sure I want to be free sir that is what happens to bad Elfs or old Elfs. Can Kreacher think about it?"

Harry nodded and heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Looking up he saw Molly standing at the door way. "I wanted to see if I could help, but you both seem to have everything under control." She bustled into the room now that they knew she was there. Pinching Harry's cheek as she walked past him and patting it afterwards. "You're a good boy Harry Potter. A lovely boy, you deserve everything you have." She smiled knowingly at him. "And never let anybody tell you otherwise."

Harry knew she must have heard him saying he had more than just this house. He certainly didn't feel he deserved it. Not when the family he admired and loved the most had so little compared to him.

Molly picked up one of the pastries off the table and smelt it. "Oh this smells lovely Kreacher do you think I could have the recipe."

Kreacher looked a little shocked then looked to Harry. "It's an old family one, past on from the Elfs who have served the Black family for a hundred years."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you Kreacher. Sorry Molly. I'm encouraging free thinking. You know just to keep Hermione off my back."

Molly nodded. "I suppose she doesn't have us all wearing SPEW badges to the Memorial today so we should try to keep her on side."

Harry shivered. "Don't even suggest it too her. I'm not standing up to talk in front of people that I'm likely to have to deal with for the rest of my life wearing a badge that sounds like I'm promoting throwing up."

Molly smiled and chuckled away to herself over Harry's comment. "Yes, I think she should rethink the name if she wants to start working towards her goals for Elfs again." As she took a seat and ate the rest of the pastry she had picked up.

Harry placed the large plate of toast he had now prepared on the table. "I might just go tell everyone that Breakfast is ready."

Molly nodded. "Yes, they are all up now. Fighting over the bathroom I think."

Harry left the kitchen area thinking just how relaxed Molly looked. Or was it just resigned? There wasn't a lot of control in any of their lives at the moment. But Harry knew she had relaxed once she had heard Angelina was going to be alright. He didn't think she could have coped with someone being murdered at her son's memorial.

Harry called up the stairs and the first to come down were Audrey and Percy followed by Bill and Fleur.

"Morning Harry." Bill acknowledged him on the way past.

"Morning." Harry nodded back.

"George seems a bit better this morning." Percy commented.

"I know he's up and coming down for breakfast." Fleur added. "He even told me to hurry up in the bathroom."

"Maybe he just needed some sleep." Audrey commented.

Harry could have sworn Bill shot him a look that seemed to question him. But he was smiling at his wife the next second. "He'll want to attend today so he can check on Angelina tonight. The last thing he needs is Mum fussing over him saying he's too fragile to go."

"I don't think fragile is a word I've ever applied to George before. But yesterday…well it was more what I would expect from Mum if it was Dad on his death bed." Percy added.

"He had just said goodbye to Fred though, the shook of almost losing a good friend was probably too much for him." Audrey seemed to consider her words.

Bill looked Harry questionably again and Harry wondered if Bill had managed to put a little more together after Harry had taken George with him after Tonks and Remus' Memorial and then Katie's comment at the shop. Harry was starting to understand why Bill had such an important Roll with Ginngotts he really didn't miss much. Bill had pretty much been begged to return to work at after the Grinngotts manager had finished with Harry the other day.

Breakfast was a busy affair. Something Harry was used too with the Weasley's but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the upcoming ceremony today. He had to speak and it wasn't like he had had much time to prepare for it. But he wondered if that was a good or bad thing as he hadn't had time to worry about it either.

George had seemed much better until Hermione had kicked him under the table to remind him too be a little more stressed about getting to Angelina later in the day and Harry hopped he would be able to convince Kingsley to allow him to visit as well.

They were just finishing. Audrey and Percy helping Kreacher carry the plates from the table and Ron grabbing the last bits of bacon when Kingsley stepped once again out of the fire place.

"Morning Minister." Hermione addressed him.

"Sorry I think we've finished just about everything if you're here for breakfast." Arthur nodded to his old friend.

Harry looked about him noticing that the large pile of food was pretty much devoured.

Kingsley just scanned the room and spotting where Harry was sitting walked over to him and dropped the 'Daily Prophet' down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Harry. We have no idea at the moment how this got out. But we will." Kingsley commented before taking a seat next to Arthur. "Did you at least leave me some pumpkin juice? Even though I already feel like a firewhiskey and the day has barely started."

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and looked at the headline. 'HERO AND GENEROUS. The boy who lived picks up the tab for all the funerals and the Memorial today.' Harry heard his loud groan rather than registering the thought process that made it.

Ron who was sitting next to Harry looked at it. "They making up rubbish to make you sound even cooler now?"

Ginny on Harrys other side had clearly read a little more of the article before commenting. "It says here that you donated all the money we received to help bury Fred and everyone else who died in the battle on our side. What the heck?"

Harry felt the eyes of everyone in the room upon him. It was something that hadn't even come up at the bank the other day while George and Bill had been with him. Harry had signed all the papers with Kingsley privately in his office before returning to the burrow while Bill and George had returned to the shop for a few things from George's flat.

Hermione had stood up from where she sat next to Ron and was now reading over Harry's shoulder. "Ha, they reckon that's what you went to Grinngott's for the other day. Wasn't that just stuff to do with your parents will now you're of age?"

Harry looked across and down the table to where Kingsley was sitting, feeling a little sick. Maybe he should have been honest with the Weasley's. But what are you supposed to say especially when your best friend has always been sensitive about money.

It didn't help that Kingsley just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sucked in a deep breath. "It's not exactly how the prophet has put it."

Percy who had been standing by the table since Kingsley had entered exclaimed. "That grant the Ministry was given was over two million Galleons."

"Not helping." Bill coughed into his hand looking at Harry, like he was very impressed with him.

"Where the hell did you get two million Galleons? I knew you were rich, but…" Ron ranted.

"That's a lot of money Harry." Ginny half whispered like she was amazed.

Harry sick of the attention, once again wishing he could be normal whatever normal was blurted out. "I didn't need it. It should have never been mine in the first place." He said standing up and leaving the room.

"Harry." Arthur called after him.

Harry just ignored it and quickly made his way back up to the room he was sharing with Ron once again. Throwing himself on the bed he pulled a pillow over his face before screaming into it.

"Being the hero not all it's cracked up to be then?" Harry heard the deep voice coming from what was normally the empty portrait on the wall.

Harry lifted the pillow and glared at the picture frame which now contained Phineas Black. "I didn't think you would visit here anymore, no one to talk to and all that."

"McGonagall sent me after reading the prophet this morning. She's a little worried about you. Of course I'm tempted to ask if it was all the Black money. I could see you giving that up thinking of it as gained by dark magic or something." Phineas questioned a little spitefully at the end.

Harry shook his head. "No it wasn't any of the Black money. That's all still sitting in the Black vault. Not enough room in the main Potter one apparently. Which is completely huge compared to the one I hardly dipped into for my upbringing."

Phineas nodded his head. "Yes, I have to admit I used to wonder what happened to all the Potter money. That big manor just being on permanent loan to muggles as a hospital for the injured during the two world wars. Good to know it didn't disappear."

Harry shook his head. "Apparently my Grandparents didn't want to live there after the wars so they took a large house in London and then well my parents went into hiding with me very soon after my Grandparents died. It stopped being a hospital for soldiers not long after I was orphaned so the Goblins have been looking after the up keep. But no I still own it and a large holiday house on the Scotland lakes, a large property near Hogsmeade, the flat in Paris, oh and my grandparents town house here in London. The place where my parents died and I of course can't forget this place especially as it's one of only two of them I've been too." Harry ranted away.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently from the door way. Harry hadn't even heard the door opening.

Harry just looked from the portrait to her. "Hey." He muttered.

Hermione came and sat beside him. "You're really rich aren't you?" She asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Apparently. I mean I knew there was a lot of money in my vault. I just didn't know it was only a small vault until I came of age. But, well the Goblins couldn't find me to let me know after my birthday last year could they?"

Hermione didn't answer straight away. Harry was pleased she had come after him. After all if there was one thing with Hermione you could pretty much guarantee she would normally think before she spoke. "I suppose you were a little scared of us all finding out, I mean Ron does tend to have a little hang up about being poor."

Harry smirked. "Just a little one?" He asked thinking about some of the things Ron had said over the years. "It's not like I didn't want to let you all know I'm not a poor orphan. But it hasn't really been the time. Bill knows it's a little hard to work for Grinngotts and not know what vaults are the most protected. I let George know the other day as well. He was worried I needed some money from the shop."

Hermione frowned. "Why would George feel you need some money?"

"I gave him and Fred my Tri-wizard winnings to start it. I just thought we all needed some laughs in or lives I'm apparently a silent partner. It's not like I wanted, or needed the galleons even then. Like this grant, trust fund thing I gave to the Ministry. It was set up by someone after my parents died. Witches and Wizards have been depositing money into it all my life for my future. My family weren't ones to flash their wealth like some so it's not widely known we are still as rich as they come." Harry explained. "I never wanted anyone to know about me giving it to the Ministry."

"I think it's wonderful. That's what I came up here to say. Even if you had spent every cent you had to do it, there is nothing stupid about helping someone at a time of great need. Also you wouldn't be you if you didn't feel you had to do something to help all those people who gave their lives to protect us so we could finish what Dumbledore gave us to do." Hermione said placing a hand on his knee.

"Thanks." Harry answered. Thinking sometimes he wished everyone could think like Hermione. But then that would be scary at the same time.

"Have you ever thought about being a teacher Miss Granger. They don't get paid well and spend their lives giving to others as well. You're wisdom and insight would hold you in good stead for replacing Headmistress McGonagall one day." Phineas Blacks voice rung out into the room again reminding Harry he was there. Phineas paused to think. "Have you thought about phrasing this grant as a gift given to you from the wizarding community which you have given back? Mr Potter."

"That's a wonderful idea. Harry where's your speech for the memorial today?" Hermione almost jumped up.

Harry felt his cheeks turn slightly red. "I haven't written one. I think you were meant to help me."

"Really Harry, you are going to have to get used to this, really I can't believe you left it this late. Where is some parchment and a quill?" Hermione took off out the door towards the room she was sharing with Ginny.

"Are you going to let her write it for you?" Phineas asked in a tone that disapproved.

"Yeah, there has to be perks to having the brightest young witch of our time as one of your best friends." Harry shot back feeling a little better. He stood up and exiting the room added. "But I suppose I should make sure she doesn't make it sound too much like her and not at all like me."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think please (Ha, now I'm begging.). Also if there is anything your hanging out to see happen.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Hopefulled


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the feedback. Thanks to those who have just caught up to this fic as well. It's nice to know people take the time to read.

I don't own the characters. (If I was that clever I imagine I would be charging you all money to buy this in a book form instead of entertaining you all for free.).

* * *

><p>Everyone down stairs must have been talking about Harry's gift to the Ministry or were giving Hermione a lot of time to calm Harry as they weren't disturbed until Ginny entered the room she shared with Hermione 40 minutes later.<p>

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise you were in here. I thought you would be in Harry's room." She half questioned a little nervously. "I just came up to get ready. We're flooing to McGonagall's office in an hour."

"It's fine we've just finished what Harry's going to say at the service this afternoon." Hermione stood up waving the Parchment she had written on to dry it. "I'll go and see what Ron's focusing on more shall I, weather he's poor or why he ever tried to pay you back from anything?"

Harry felt himself smile at Hermione's light attitude. Her reaction had certainly made him feel a lot better. But he as he turned to Ginny he could see she wasn't her normal light self.

"Kingsley wouldn't tell us anything in fact Percy's in trouble for saying how much the donation was." Ginny started. "Were you ever going to tell me you paid for Fred's funeral?"

"Do you think your parents would have let me if they had known? They've even tried to give me money to help the costs while you all stay here." Harry felt himself getting defensive then regretted it straight away. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. It just hasn't been the time."

"What in the last almost 7 years you've known Ron and our family?" Ginny asked.

"There wasn't anything to tell. Heck, Ron knew the day I meet him I had some money. I practically brought out the food cart on the Hogwarts Express. But this, this Trust fund, all the other money and houses my parents left me. I only found out about that after the battle. It was a little hard for Gringotts to contact me when I turned of age, you know with the hiding and all that." Harry tried to explain but could feel himself getting frustrated again. "I certainly don't need a trust fund people have been putting money into since my parents were murdered. So I gave it back to bury those who laid their lives down for me."

Ginny still stood there looking at him like she was thinking very hard about what to say next. Harry couldn't help but think it wasn't going so well and if Ginny reacted like this, just what was today going to be like with having to see everyone, knowing that he was paying for the memorial service.

"Two Million Galleons?" Ginny questioned again. "Just how rich are you? If that was only a trust fund and not money from your parents?" She leaned on the wall looking at him. Harry wasn't sure if she was leaning because she was still a bit in shook, or because it kept her further away from him.

"Apparently very, I'm still getting my head around it. My Great Grandparents must have been muggle supporters. They gave their stately home over to be a respite care Hospital for those wounded in World War one, then lived a much less extravagant lifestyle. It was thought by the Wizarding community they had lost all their money. But no it was growing nicely due to Gringotts investments on their behalf." He tried to explain, still trying to piece all the information he had been given the other day together. "I suppose now Hermione knows I should give her all the stuff to read, I'm sure she's better at Figures and Legal documents than I am."

Ginny nodded clearly still thinking about it all herself. "So, my boyfriend isn't only the Boy that Lived, Savoir of the Wizarding World (According to the radio), but also filthy rich….. I suppose I should let you buy me a decent broom then. You know for making me think you were dead and giving me nightmares." She tried to joke at the end, but Harry could tell it was a little forced.

"You can have whatever you want." Harry shrugged his shoulders at her. "But I still can't see myself living in a large home with people serving me. It's just, well weird really, it was weird knowing I already owned this place, and the Black vault."

Ginny finally pulled herself off the wall and came to sit next to Harry. "I'm sorry its, well it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I sort of know the feeling." He answered back. "Now I don't even know how to face your family let alone everyone else today."

"Don't worry about us. We're just a little surprised. Mum's singing your praises again. Percy I think might be a little jealous, and Ron, well he's always had a hang up about being poor, more than the rest of us anyway." Ginny placed a hand on his knee. "I need to get changed and you need to get into your dress robes as well. Kingsley will have our heads if we're not all ready by the time the Auror arrives to adjust the floo network for a direct link from here to McGonagalls. Apparently it's safer." She shook her head as she finished showing she didn't quite understand the workings of the floo system herself. Harry had to admit he didn't have any idea either. But imagined Kingsley was being very careful today.

Harry still feeling a little moody about being found out just gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before standing up to leave, it was as he reached the door Ginny added. "Oh, and Ron gave Kingsley your Map and showed him how to use it. I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I had it downstairs with me this morning. I knew Kingsley was coming to get it."

Making his way down a flight of stairs to his and Ron's room he still felt a little like hiding away and being moody for the day but knew that he couldn't. It was a day he needed to talk to people he had never met before. Smile at them, and even comfort some people he had never met, but who had lost people in the war. He was pleased the house seemed to all be busy and he hadn't meet anyone on the way down the stairs.

But on reaching his door he heard Hermione exclaim. "Don't be silly Ron. Nothing has changed he's still just Harry, our best friend whom we love."

Harry suppressed a groan, and knocked on the door. "It's just me." He called out.

Hermione opened the door. "I better go and get ready anyway." She said shooting Ron a look that Harry could tell had an entire Hermione Lecture in it.

Harry stepped in after she left and shut the door. "Sorry I haven't said anything. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact myself along with everything else going on. Well….." Harry paused and looked at Ron. "How do you tell someone you're suddenly rich?"

"You've always been rich." Ron looked at him, well glared really. But it wasn't as harsh one like when Ron had been convinced Harry had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. More of an 'I'm supposed to be your best friend' confusion glare.

"Yeah well you know I would give it all away if I could bring back Fred and all the others who died don't you." Harry sat down on his bed across from Ron.

Ron looked at Harry and held his eye for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I do." He muttered. "That's probably that pisses me off the most. You find it hard to accept that you deserve anything in life. Even now, after losing your parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore." Ron stopped and looked at Harry. "After even giving your own life you still don't think you deserve to be happy. While I'm just some sucker who couldn't even handle the whole mission with you and Hermione. I took off and left you both. Mum's right you deserve everything you've got."

Harry snorted. "Yeah because your family doesn't deserve to be rich as well after all they've been through?" Harry questioned. "And you came back remember. We couldn't have done it without you."

Ron nodded. "Well Hermione reckons I'll be rich soon." He commented like it was nothing. "Just so girls can look at me on their walls and buy things with my picture on. It's a little bit of a creepy way to finally have money don't you think?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "Well at least I know you'll finally understand it's not really that fun having everyone know who you are or wanting to know you. It's even worse when they think you're crazy." He added with a shiver thinking about his fifth year.

Ron nodded. "Yeah I'll admit I was quite glad I wasn't you that year. I suppose we should get ready." Ron stood up and opened the wardrobe to pull out his robes. "I hate dress robes you know." He mumbled. Harry didn't blame him after what Ron had had to wear over the years. Luckily Ron had out grown the frilly ones from their fourth year and now had a set of the twins old ones after they had replaced theirs with emerald green velvet ones after the success of the shop.

"Yeah well, I will be glad to put mine away after wearing them 3 days in a row as well." Harry stood up and pulled his out of the wardrobe after Ron. "I suppose at least we got to wear Muggle clothes to Colins."

Forty minutes later everyone was back in the Kitchen. Harry still felt a little nervous, well actually he was getting more nervous as time went on. Arthur had pulled him aside and told him that Molly and he were very grateful for all Harry had done for them. Harry had just raised his eyebrows and reminded Arthur of how much they had done for him over the years.

Harry then held back a bit from the conversations going on. Standing in the corner watching his adopted family bustle about each other, Ginny made her way over to him. "You'll be fine you know. We'll all be there for you." She said before turning to look at her family.

Harry couldn't help but pull her back against him, his arms circling around to her front. Thinking to himself she smelt amazing. "Yeah I know." He whispered in her ear. "Are you going to be alright? Going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry felt Ginny look down at his hands. Then lean her head back against him. "It won't be easy. But I know you'll be with me, and most people know the truth about me now, well the ones that matter anyway." She answered her voice a little shaky at the end.

Harry felt bad he hadn't even thought about the fact that most of the Hogwarts students thought Ginny had been a traitor. He tightened his grip on her. "You'll be fine. I promise." He whispered, kissing her neck as his finished.

The fireplace roared to life and out stepped an Auror Harry remembered meeting at the ministry. The man looked around him while dusting himself off. "Arthur. There you are. Are we all ready to go?" He asked.

"Robards." Arthur nodded his hand eagerly. "I wasn't expecting the new head of the department. I imagine you have been very busy this last week."

The man called Robards answered. "Yes, I couldn't make it to Tonk's funeral. But we are still trying to round up Death Eaters and what not." He shrugged his shoulders looking around the room once more. "But we're all on duty today. Especially after yesterday. Sorry about that. We didn't have any Intel on that one at all."

Arthur nodded. "Well you can't catch everything, over worked as you are."

Robard's gaze settled on Harry when he found him, flicking to Ginny and back to Harry's face again. "Kingsley told you did he that as you don't like being in paper it might be wise to keep your hands off your girlfriend today. We know she was working for the underground but we've already had to make stories from a Pansy Parkinson and few other Slytherins disappear."

Harry felt Ginny go stiff in his arms. "I told you I would tell everyone how I felt about you after that magazine." He told her and the rest of the room.

Robard's nodded. "Good, you've still got some back bone about you young man. But what I meant to say was that we know you don't like being in the papers and well we feel your private life is just that. I'm just asking that you tone it down. Unless you want pictures of her everywhere?" He finished with a question and Harry had to admit he could see the Auror's point. "After all it seems your every young witches dream at the moment. We want to keep Miss Weasley out of the lime light don't we? Jealous girls….well let's just say I would prefer to meet with a Death Eater any day."

Ginny turned in Harry's arms. "He's right. We don't need that crap on top of everything else." She stated bravely, but Harry couldn't help but feel she was more insecure than he had ever seen her. But she kissed his cheek and moved away from him to stand next to Hermione. "Right, you'll have to keep your hands off Ron as well. He'll want the girls to believe he's available so they'll buy more posters."

Hermione actually giggled at Ginny's joke before pulling herself together. "Righty you are then. I can't come between Ron and money now can I?" She finished by blowing a kiss to Ron and adding. "It does of course give me room to meet some of my own admirers as well." She linked arms with Ginny ignoring Ron's face which was growing redder by the second at the thought of Hermione wanting to meet her admirers.

Robards looked at Ginny like he was impressed before turning back to Harry. "Right, there will be an Auror near you all times. There will be others watching all of the Weasley's as well so don't worry about them and the two you had trouble with yesterday get to spend today guarding the Whomping Willows entrance to the grounds." Robards finished looking pleased with himself. "You can thank your map for that one we didn't even know it was there."

George smirked at this and Hermione stomped her high heel on his foot to remind him not to look too happy about it all.

"So are you taking me? Anyone?" Fred's portrait asked from where it had been sitting at the head of the table since Breakfast this morning.

"You're already there. Just go to your other portrait." Charlie shook his head. Harry couldn't help but wondering if Fred's portrait form and asking to be taken everywhere was grating on his nerves.

"But I can't see so much from there. I'm just in a hall way near the entrance." The Portrait grumbled as Fred sat in his chair and folded his arms. "I'll have to crowd into Sir Groffric's Portrait. Everyone will be there, it's only one that looks across to the window overlooking where the service is." He then huffed looking around the room for someone to pick him up.

"No, it's just not done Fred. You had your way yesterday. But not today, this is a formal occasion." Molly replied sternly, and everyone knew that was the last word to be said on the subject.

Robard's just directed Bill and Fleur through the floo and the room emptied one by one. Harry leaving just before Molly, and Arthur heard Fred groan and looking back saw him storming out the edge of the picture un-impressed that he wasn't being taken with them.

Stepping out into McGonagall's Office Harry looked around, and smiled at Dumbledore's portrait who looked down at him fondly. "Welcome Harry. Good to see you my boy, feeling better?" Dumbledore asked him. "You certainly look like you've had some more sleep."

Harry just nodded at him while dusting himself off. "Yes, much better thank you Sir." He answered the Portrait, but found his eye moving to the right. He didn't know why he was surprised. After all every past Headmaster or Mistresses Portrait hung on the wall of the office. But having Snape look back at him with almost a look of pride in his eyes was quite unnerving to say the least. "Professor Snape." He acknowledged him.

Snape gave one nod of his head. "Potter." Harry couldn't help but feel there was something different in the Snape he was looking at like he was finally at peace.

The doors opened and in walked Kingsley and McGonagall. "Oh, good you're all here." McGonagall, acknowledged everyone.

"Yes, Harry, you, Miss Granger and Mr Ron Weasley will come with me. You have official seating on the stage. Everyone else is seated in the VIP area at the front. We will have an Auror show you to your seats." Kingsley informed them. "We are confident we have everything under control. That map of yours Harry has already led to the arrests of 6 people at the gate. Handy little thing."

"I've always found it to be." Harry answered back.

"Yes, well you might have kept out of so much trouble if you didn't have it." McGonagall looked at him then flicked her gaze to Hermione and Ron. "If I had ever known about it over the years, well let's just say it would no longer be in existence. So I suppose it is good I didn't."

"So caught anyone important?" Bill asked interested.

"Not really. More just some that are related to Death Eaters. They clearly didn't want to be reckonised. But past that we can't find any reason for the use of the Polly Juice Potion." Robard's answered them. "Oh and two we believe to be part of a muggleborn slave trade that was starting. You're life for your hard work and service." He finished shaking his head.

"That's criminal." Hermione protested.

"Yes, Miss Granger it is. But we really must be on our way." Kingsley interrupted what Harry was sure to be a long lecture from Hermione.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I love feedback. (Well I suppose all writers do.).<p>

Hopefulled.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it's taken me a little longer to write this part than I thought it would. But there was quite a bit I wanted to get into it, and well it was a little tricky to work it all out and keep the flow going, without causing to much chaos.

Once again I don't own any of the characters they are the property of JKR.

* * *

><p>Harry knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the crowds when they stepped out doors that lead down to the side of the lake where they were holding the service. But he was sure there was twice if not three times as many people here as there had been for Dumbledore's Funeral.<p>

The seats were set out, but every single one of them taken, with exception to the seats reserved towards the front. At a guess Harry thought there was just as many people if not more standing.

He felt Hermione take his hand, and knew she would have Ron's hand in her other one. He couldn't help but question whether she was trying to support him or just using him so she could hold Ron's hand without people questioning it. He made a mental note to tease them later tonight when they were all back safely at Grimald Place.

But then it felt like everything happened at once. Someone in the crowd turned around and spotting the group called out. "Look it's them. They're here. Harry Potter's here."

The Auror's stepped closer to the three of them watching the crowd carefully, but while Harry heard a few of the mad girls screaming like they had outside of the Tonks the other day, it was quickly drowned out by clapping. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, but looking between the shoulders of the two Auror's and Kinglsey who were in front of him he was amazed to see that everyone was now on their feet. Clapping and cheering.

"Bloody hell, are they clapping just because we walked out a door?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"No, they're clapping because they like the colour of your hair." Hermione muttered back. Which made Harry smile it seemed no matter how many times Ron told Hermione she was brilliant she was still going to point out every time he said something slightly stupid. "They're clapping because Harry defeating Tom Riddle and we helped him. You know sort of saved the wizarding race and all that." She pointed out in a tone that Harry would have expected to be used on a two year old.

"I did know that." Ron spat back. "I just thought you know that Harry might get this after his speech." He had to raise his voice slightly as he finished. "This….. well its nuts. We'll never be able to walk around freely in public again."

"I'm sure it will die down, too what Harry's had to put up with all his life. But you might be right about Harry." Hermione answered over the noise.

"Thanks." Harry had to half shout now. He hated this sort of attention and yet that's all he seemed to ever run into in his life. Harry glanced back at the Weasley's as they were pointed in the different direction from where he, Hermione and Ron were being directed to the side of the stage set up for the event. Ginny half smiled with a nod in his direction. Harry was pleased to see she had hooked herself to Geroge's side and their arms were linked. He winked back at her as they were led around the crowd, which were held back from touching them as they passed.

"Harry will you marry me?" Someone screamed out.

"Ron, Ron, are you seeing anyone?" They heard another. Even with it being hard to hear anything.

"Hermione, beautiful, want some action tonight."

Harry turned in time to see Ron break away from Hermione to try and reach the slimy wizard on the edge of the crowd who had clearly called out the last comment. Only to be stopped by two Aurors with Hermione now tugging on Ron's arm saying loud enough that those around them could hear it. "Ignore him. I doubt he's ever had any action with pick up lines like that."

The slimy looking wizard turned slightly red as the crowd near them sniggered.

"Slimy git." Ron muttered allowing Hermione to pull him forward.

As they reached the stage Kingsley turned to them. "Well handled Miss Granger. Sorry we couldn't stop some of that rubbish. Now I will introduce you to some of the people on stage and then you will take seats next to me. Harry you will speak towards the end of the service. We will begin by reading the names of all those who lost their lives on our side in the battle at Hogwarts. Then during the minutes silence the names of all those lives lost for us leading up to that will light the sky."

Harry nodded having known this from Kingsley's explanation yesterday. They were also aware of the exit procedure if anything went wrong. Harry doubted he would use it though. Not if he Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys weren't with them. Even then Harry wasn't sure he would turn and run at any cost.

By the time they were finally in their seats and Harry could look out at the crowd now silenced by Kingsley and the start of the service. He felt like his arm was going to fall off from having his hand shaken a little too heartily. He didn't want to even think about what it would feel like by the end of the day.

The service went by faster than Harry thought it would. He had been moved and slightly shaken by the amount of names that lit the sky. But was pleased those names had started with Dumbledore's and that Snape's name had been read out in those who had died for their side during the battle. Even though it was hard not to notice a few of those in the crowd roll their eyes or shake their heads at Snape's name.

Before Harry knew it he was being introduced to the crowd. As Harry stood he reminded himself to thank Kingsley for not adding any of those silly things Harry had been called over the years to his introduction. He had just introduced him as plan Harry Potter.

Taking the microphone Harry looked out at all the faces focused on him, and had a sudden urge to vomit. But glancing at the Weasley's he was given a nod from Arthur that Harry felt passed on pride and faith all at the same time.

He took a deep breath as he started. "We are all here today to remember, and honor those who died to make our world a safer, fairer place for us all to live in. In making our magical world a safer place we also make it safer for muggles and other magical creatures.

This morning the Prophet ran a story. One that I would have preferred never made the papers. But it did and now you all think I paid for today and all the memorial services so many of us have attended this week. I'm sorry to say that I didn't. Someone, I don't know who it was set up a trust fund when my parents died to be paid out on my 17th Birthday. Faithfully over the years many witches and wizards probably a lot of you here today have been depositing money into that trust fund at Gringotts all so an orphan who happened to live could have a better life. Thank you. It added up to quite a lot. But my parents weren't poor and neither was my Godfather Sirius Black I have inherited all I want or need. So I have just given back to those who died and to help all of us at this time what you have given to me over the years. But I don't see the money as ever being mine. It was given to help someone who had suffered due to Tom Riddle. It has once again been passed on to those who have suffered at his hand.

I know much has been said and much guessed at. Yes, I was the one who was in the final battle with Tom Riddle. Yes, my two best friends and I had been working towards his final defeat while we were in hiding over most of the last year, but as much as I'm honored that you would love to call me your hero. I am just one of hundreds if not thousands who gave their all to be here today, or gave the greatest sacrifice of their very lives to give us left behind a future.

From the time my parents were murdered by Tom Riddle when I was one, people who believed in a better future and were aware that the amazing backfiring spell Tom Riddle attempted to kill me with may not have completely defeated him. They have been planning, searching and seeking to make sure that our world would never again fall under the rule of evil we have seen for the last year.

Albus Dumbledore would have to be the most dedicated one of them. Giving his own life to do so. But not before making sure those of us left behind knew our way forward. Without him I wouldn't be here.

But once again it wasn't all him. No war can be won by one person alone. No defeat of such a powerful evil wizard with such a following of other evil witches and wizards can be won by one person alone.

Anyone who protected someone they knew. Anyone who refused to give in. Anyone who took a stand no matter how big or small refusing to join the evil that has consumed us for the last year or more is a hero in my book.

Today isn't about me it isn't about Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. It isn't about so many of the other names who have played a large part such as Neville Longbottom and the DA at Hogwarts. The Weasley twins with their fake papers and underground. The Ministry staff who despite danger stayed working and fighting to get any important information out to protect whoever they could."

Harry paused, taking another deep breath. "I am here today to honor and remember those who aren't with us anymore. Those who even though they fought will never feel the freedom we have now. Their sacrifice is something we need to always be thankful for, something we need to honor by never again letting someone with a thirst for power and evil rise to power again. We owe them that much the very least."

With his last words he stepped back from the podium. To the loud noise once again of clapping, but it didn't hold the wolf whistles or screaming of earlier or even when he had first stepped up to speak. It was a quiet crowd who all stood and clapped.

Taking his place back between Hermione and Ron, they each placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brilliant man." Ron commented.

Hermione just smiled at him. "I knew you could do it and it worked. I reckon everyone feels like they played a part, just like you wanted them too." She finished glancing back to the crowd.

Harry nodded just glad it was over. Kingsley was once again at the podium gesturing for everyone to be quiet and take their seats again. Harry just sunk into his seat. Glad that part was at least was over. He couldn't focus on the Kingsley's last words. He just stared out at the crowd who were once again quiet. Until something caught his eye in the distance, it was like a green haze growing slightly larger.

He blinked then tried to focus harder reaching for his wand. Could it be possible the same group from the day before were now breaking the wards around Hogwarts? He felt Hermione stiffen next to him and knew he wasn't dreaming.

But before they could even move Kingsley abruptly announced. "Now to finish with some fireworks."

Hermione tried to jump towards Kingsley. Only too be stopped by someone behind her.

Harry turned pointing his wand towards the man holding her.

"We've got it. Just calm down we don't want to scare the crowd unless we have too." Robards commanded them. "Take your seats."

Harry did as he was told barely able to take his eyes off where the green haze was showing.

The sky seemed to darken as it lit up at the same time with fireworks. As words "Freedom" "Victory" and "Peace" lit up above the stage. Harry watched as unbeknown to the crowd a small battle took place at the spot where the green haze had come through.

Harry had to admit he was impressed. Within the space of about a minute three people who had entered the wards on brooms were detained and the green haze disappeared with a couple of Aurors now guarding that spot.

Robard's leaned towards Harry whispering. "Good spotting. I hear you are interested in joining my team at some stage."

Harry nodded, not turning around to look at the Head Auror. "Yes sir." He answered.

"Good, you have inbuilt vigilance. We need that."

Harry nodded again and couldn't help but feel he had just been given a great compliment. The words of Mad Eyed Moody 'Be ever vigilant' springing to mind.

As the fireworks finally finished and the crowd started to mingle and talk among themselves Kingsley once again returned to where Harry sat talking more to Robards first. "You better go and check what mess we just had to clean up."

"Yes Minister." Robards took off at a fast pace, but not a run. Harry could tell they were still trying to make it look like nothing had happened.

Kingsley turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Right, you three are to stay with me at all times until we get the all clear. Understood?"

Ron just nodded looking a little confused. "What was that all about?" He asked Hermione and Harry.

"Typical." Hermione grunted. "The wards were just attacked. Didn't you see the Green fog starting to show on the Horizon?"

"Ah no, I was paying attention to the service." Ron answered back clearly a little frustrated with the way Hermione was talking to him.

Kingsley looked at Harry with a smirk and a little shake of his head. "Are they always like this?"

"Worse Sir." Harry smiled back at Kingsley.

"I'm not going to even ask how you survived almost a year in hiding with them." Kingsley added.

Hermione who had managed to miss what Kingsley had joked about as she filled Ron in turned back to them. "Was that an extra force field that went off with the fireworks, it was a great plan?"

"Thank you Miss Granger. Our security can be rather good when we plan well." Kingsley nodded at her. "Right it would look strange if we didn't mingle a little follow me."

As they exited the stage by the stairs at the side, Harry could feel the two Aurors behind them closely. He had to admit for the first time in years he felt he could probably trust the ministry to finally have a good handle on things.

He found himself introduced to officials and some families who had lost people. Repeating over and over again that he was sorry for their loss, and that it had been the community of the magical world who had paid for the services not him.

As Ron got into a conversation with someone who used to play for the Canons and Hermione talked to his wife a witch now in charge of the magical mysteries department Harry couldn't' help but notice Blaise Zabini walking towards where Ginny and George were talking to Neville and Luna.

He swallowed telling himself not to worry. Ginny loved him. But he still couldn't help the rise of what felt like the chest monster when seeing Blaise Ginny threw her arms around him and they hugged for what Harry felt like was forever, then finish with Blaise giving her a kiss on the cheek before he greeted George, Neville and Luna keeping his left arm slung around Ginny's shoulders.

"Harry, wake up. I asked what you thought…" Hermione interrupted him then clearly followed his line of sight. "Oh….." She swallowed just as Harry turned to look at her. "Am…" She looked back at the witch she was talking to. "Harry what do you think about veil being under tighter security?" She finally finished what she was asking.

Harry had to shake his head trying to grasp what Hermione was asking of him. "Pardon?" He asked.

"The veil. I know it's in that room to be used as a death sentence for the odd sentence that requires death. But I think it should be moved to a safer place and only brought into that room when needed." Hermione explained.

Harry's mind flashed the sight of Sirius falling through the veil. It did seem odd to just be out then in what looked like an auditorium. He hadn't realised till now it was there as a way of following through on a Death penalty. Trust Hermione to know. "Um…yes, does it even get used anymore?"

The witch they were talking to shook her head. "No not for a very long time. Almost a hundred years. Even though there is talk of using it now. After all the people we had the most trouble with this time had escaped from Azkaban. But I will think about it Miss Granger." She nodded towards Hermione then taking her Husband's arm pulled on it. "Come dear we must go and catch up with Augusta Longbottom."

"Right, right you are. Think about it Mr Weasley, you would be a great keeper for the Canons." He finished and allowed his wife to pull him away.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Okay what did you say to scare her?" He questioned. "She's not working today."

Hermione just folded her arms. "Nothing, it was important wasn't it Harry?" She looked to Harry for support.

Harry wondered if he would end up in the middle of their fights when they were 80 and Ron and Hermione had been married for years. "It probably could have waited Hermione. I mean they did say they had lost their nephew and sister in the war." He pointed out wondering if he should run for cover.

Hermione glared at him before looking back at Ron. "You were just enjoying the fact he asked you to consider that stupid offer from the Canons. You know they just want you name. We've been over that."

Ron groaned. "I know and I've told you I don't want to play professionally anyway. I'm not putting my arse out there to have my little sister whip me playing for the Harpies. She would never let me live it down."

Harry shook his head. It was probably the worse reason he had ever heard for not wanting to go into a profession. But it did make him smile. Looking back towards where Ginny had been he felt uncomfortable again as he had to look around to find her, but she was introducing Blaise to her parents. Her arm now locked through his at the elbow. He knew Ginny was probably just happy to see him they had after all worked closely during her last months at Hogwarts. But Harry could see the way Blaise felt about her in every glance and look he sent her way. This was not the close friendship Ginny had with Neville or Colin, this was something Harry imagined his face mirrored when he looked at Ginny.

"It's nothing, their just friends." Hermione whispered just before Kingsley who had been talking with some Auror's quietly behind them turned back.

"Right, I think that everything is under control." He added seemingly pleased with it all. "Even though I think we are running out of holding cells at the ministry." He finished with a shake of his head. "Now who to talk to next? Ahhh, there's someone I want you to meet, if you don't mind that is? It's my niece she would like to be you Miss Granger when she grows up. I've tried to explain she can be like you, but it's hard for a 3 year old to understand. She just wants to be you."

* * *

><p>As you know I love any feedback. Thank you to all gave feedback on the last part. Or any feedback while you've been reading this.<p>

Hopefulled.


	28. Chapter 28

I've finished another part. Which I hope you will all enjoy. It was quite fun to write. Thank you once again for the reviews. They do keep me writing.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the world of JKR.

* * *

><p>Meeting Kingsley's sister and niece had been a nice break from all the official stuff going on around them. She had hidden behind her mother's robes sneaking looks up at the three as if she couldn't believe her eyes blushing at the same time. They fell into easy conversation with Kingsley and his sister who seemed to have a great respect for each other. But there was no way that Kingsley's sister was going to let him forget that she was older than him, Minister of Magic or not, much to Harry's amusement.<p>

It was as they were laughing at a story she told of Kingsley in his Hogwarts days that Harry felt a tug on his robes. Looking down he found Kingsley's niece starring up at him her eyes looking even wider. "You're Harry Potter?" She half asked.

Harry couldn't help but smile and bend down to her level. "Why I do believe that is my name." He answered her.

She nodded, and looked shyly in Hermione's direction. "Are you going to marry her?" She asked.

Harry could feel himself turning slightly red, while Kingsley's sister exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. She's all about hero's and marriage at the moment. I think it's just her age."

Harry just smiled at the little girl in front of him. "No, I don't think so. You see I tend to think of her as more of a sister." Glancing up at Ron and Hermione he half chuckled at the look of slight horror on Ron's face, and Hermione's one of complete amusement and endearment at the child. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked the 3 and the half year old.

She nodded looking very seriously then added. "I just thought that you're always together, so you would get married."

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione and placed a hand over his heart a little like he was disappointed. "Yes, she is one of my best friends. But you see she prefers Ron. He's always with us as well. I just don't stand a chance."

She just nodded looking at him wide eyed. Clearly thinking about what she had just been told. After a moment's pause she offered. "I'll marry you."

Harry tried very hard not to join in with the chuckles he heard from the adults around him. "Why thank you." He answered. "I believe that's the best offer I've had all day. What say you and I think about it for let's say at least the next 15 years or so?" He finished standing up with a smirk on his face.

"Alright then, you have a deal." The three year old finished with one final tug on his robes before dashing back behind her mother's robes to watch Hermione closely again. At the last comment Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud as well.

"She's going to give Ginny a run for her money." Ron laughed along with Harry.

Kingsley nodded his head clearly deeply amused as well. "Right I suppose we should start rounding up the families of those who died in battle for the portrait unveilings." He finished smiling fondly at his niece and patting her on the head.

His sister just wiped her eyes, clearly looking at Harry with an expression of something between mortification and total amusement. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head again at him. "I can't wait to embarrass her later in life about her proposing to you. You were wonderful with her though." She looked down at her daughter fondly. "Thank you."

Hermione just laughed. "Now I'm wondering if she just wanted to be me because she wanted you. I don't know Harry stealing my moment."

"What can I say?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders. It felt good to be so amused. Life still held so much tension at the moment.

Kingsley nodded to the two Auror's who were still close bye and giving his sister a kiss on the cheek directed Ron, Hermione and Harry over to where Molly and Arthur were standing with Charlie, Bill and Fleur.

Ron couldn't help but tell them all as soon as they reached them about Harry's grand offer of marriage which had them all laughing when Ginny joined them a few moments later.

"I guess you guys finally reaching us means we're about to head onto the next part of the day?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you for joining us Miss Weasley." Kingsley answered her. "The other families have been directed to follow you're lead up to the unveiling. Now we just need to find Percy and George. I'll be back in a moment." He said leaving to round up George, Percy and Audrey who were only a few meters away.

"Hey Gin, you've got some competition. Harry's just been proposed too." Charlie tugged her hair slightly, keeping his voice low. "In fact she reminds me a bit of you as well."

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Harry. "Yeah I heard them on the way to the stage, still girls." Then winked at him, making Harry feel better about what he had witnessed with Blaise earlier. This not being around each other for the day was starting to get to him.

"I don't think she was silly, she sounded very serious to me." Ron told Ginny. "You're right Charlie she did remind me of Ginny at that age. Telling us all you were going to marry Harry Potter."

Ginny turned a slight red shade glancing at Harry. "I was probably only playing." She tried to excuse herself.

Bill laughed out loud at that. "I can still remember you drawing a lightning bolt on Ron's forehead and making him pretend to propose to you."

"Poor Ron ran away to his room declaring he hated Harry Potter." Charlie laughed out loud now, drawing a bit of attention to the group.

Harry looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "You hated me?" Smirking at the same time with a look of clearly mock hurt.

"I was 5 and I didn't want to pretend to be you unless it was to fight evil. Not marry my younger sister." Ron tried to explain looking back at Ginny with a slight shiver. "She would only allow me to play you if I proposed to her at the end of the game."

"There's still so much I don't know about you Ron." Hermione smiled before giving Ron's hand a quick squeeze and letting go again before anyone noticed.

"So who proposed to you this time?" Ginny asked clearly guessing it must be a child.

"Kingsley's niece." Harry answered. "Don't worry about it. I think it was a pity one because I told her Hermione wouldn't have me. We agreed to think about it for the next 15 years. She's only 3 after all." He finished smiling at her. Only to watch her face light up and beam back at him, he felt a little bad about worrying beforehand. Ginny was after all having to put with girls screaming things at him and wanting posters of him on their walls. If he had to put up with the fact a few of her male friends wished it was more than friendship so be it. After all he could hardly blame them, if the shoe was on the other foot he knew he wouldn't stop wanting her.

* * *

><p>Harry was pleased that the rest of the afternoon seemed to go in a bit of a blurr. The unveiling of the portraits of those who had died in the battle had just been for the families and a small group of Officials Harry finding himself among them. He had enjoyed holding Teddy and talking to Remus and Tonks who he was thrilled to find out McGonagall had ordered they be placed in a portrait together and that there was another one like Fred's going home with Andromeda so that they could watch over their son.<p>

Fred had been a little short with the family after having to watch the ceremony from a portrait with every other painted figure in Hogwarts.

It wasn't until Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's were heading back up to Mcgonagall's office to floo home that Harry glanced down the long corridor now lined with paintings and happened to see Alicia talking to Fred. He hadn't even known she was here. But he felt for her. She was once again wiping her eyes while she held a hand up to the portrait.

George must have seen it as well as he positioned himself next to Harry on the stairs up to the office whispering. "Seems strange doesn't it? Mum and Dad not knowing Fred had her in his life."

Harry nodded. He had been thinking that quite a bit himself. "Ron and Hermione offered to tell them before the service yesterday. She wasn't up to it according to Angelina and Katie." He whispered back.

George just nodded. "Kingsley's said someone will floo into Grimald in an hour to take you and I to St Mungo's but….." He lowered his whisper even more. "Do you….well could Kreacher could take me back tonight?"

Harry just nodded, as they finally approached the entrance to McGonagall's office, and Ginny pushed in between them. "I guess I can talk to you now." She breathed out like she was relieved, taking Harry's hand.

"Right, you're all here." Robard's who had gathered them all together to leave stated. Looking around like he was doing a mental count. "I will be glad when the last of the people head out from here this afternoon that's for sure. But over all a good day I think." Turning to the Gargoyle he whispered the password and it leapt aside allowing them all passage.

McGonagall had clearly already returned to her office. Looking up she nodded at all the Weasley's stepping off the stair case and through the large oak doors. "Ah, returning home for the day are we?" She asked.

"Yes, Minerva. Thank you for allowing us to floo in and out of your office. I know you are very busy." Arthur smiled at her.

"Yes, well there is still much work to be done on the castle. What you've seen today is a bit of a magic really. We have fixed up the main entrance, the hall and the corridors we knew would be used. But other than that, I'm not sure we will be able to open on time this year." She sighed looking down at the parchments in front of her. "Not to say after last year I have a lot of parents questioning the school."

"It's not your fault the Carrow's took over and did horrible things to us. You tried at every turn to protect us." Ginny complained.

"Yes, but never the less unforgivable curses were used on the students. It's not something to take lightly in the magical world." McGonagall stood up from her desk. "Mr. Potter have you made a decision on returning to school or not yet?"

Harry shook his head. While Robards answered McGonagall. "I was thinking about starting his training early. Surely he could pass his NEWTS half blindfolded after all he's learnt this year. We need new Auror's and soon."

Harry wasn't' sure he was ready to start Auror training either. He still just really wanted that summer he dreamed of something like before the start of his 6th year hanging at the burrow with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, I can understand that Robards. I really can. But well it seems I'm not going to have very many students at all unless I can promise most of the DA and the wonderful trio returns to the school for the younger student's protection. Parents seem to be putting more stock in my students to keep their kids safe than the staff." She sighed again looking at Harry. "I'm receiving at least 20 owls a day asking if you are returning and if you aren't well then I'm not sure there's much point at this stage opening at all."

"You can't close Hogwarts." Hermione protested. "I'm returning, and Ginny, you are aren't you?" Harry could see Hermione pleading with Ginny.

While conversations broke out around them at just the thought of Hogwarts not opening. "I'm not sure I'll have much of a choice Miss Granger." McGonagall answered looking at Harry again. "We can offer you privacy Mr Potter. Well not total, we do have rules and you will have to be a normal student, but once the awe of you from the younger students dies down. I think you could have almost a peaceful year here. You will have the same dorm members you have always had if Mr. Weasley returns the other three are."

"Ron and Ginny are both returning to finish their education." Molly stated like there was no argument about it.

"Mum." Ron groaned. "I'm not sure I…."

"Don't you argue with me young man I've let you run off with no word for over 9 months, I'm even letting you go to Australia with Hermione tomorrow, but if you think you're not going to finish your education you have another thing coming." She interrupted him. "You heard Minerva, the school needs you here, and well, I need you safe as well." Molly finished with a fresh wave of tears.

"George and Fred never finished." Ron grumbled.

"Yes, well NEWTS aren't quite so important when running a joke shop mate. I think you need a few O's to be an Auror with Harry." George added.

Robards looked at Ron with interest. "Right, I suppose we could set up some training here as well. I was also thinking about asking Mr. Longbottom if he was interested. Maybe I should take a closer a look at all of the DA." He nodded his head. "I think we could work something out don't you think Minerva? After all we will need some Auror's here after last year. They could do some teaching at the same time."

McGonagall nodded like the idea suited her very well. "How does that sound to you Harry?" She asked using his first name, one of the few times Harry had ever heard her use it.

Harry just nodded. "It sounds alright to me." The more the conversation had gone on, the more he had realised that Hogwarts was probably the one place he would be able to move with any freedom. Something he felt like he needed. He didn't like the idea of being protected and holed up somewhere for the next year waiting for things to die down.

Ginny just wrapped her arms around him. "I like that idea as well." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry pulled her in. "Okay, looks like we're all returning then." He smiled at Hermione who looked thrilled, and Ron who still looked like he was thinking about the idea seriously and wasn't at all sure he was pleased with the outcome.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the floo at Grimald Place everyone must have made their way out of the kitchen pretty fast so that by the time Harry stepped through just after Ginny and before Hermione and Ron there was only George left in the Kitchen talking to Fred's portrait who must have finished his conversation with Alicia to be here already.<p>

Ginny was still dusting herself off, but held up a finger to her lips to stay quiet to Harry.

"She looks terrible." Fred was complaining.

George just nodded. "I only had a quick word with her today. I know she doesn't look good, but she's been through a lot. We all have."

"Yeah, I…..well." Fred half stuttered.

"I'll talk to Ange, when we get a chance alone again alright. We'll look after her. Lee and Katie too." George promised.

Fred looked a little sheepishly at George, glancing at Ginny and Harry as well. "I'm sorry mate. I really am about not fessing up to how I felt about Alicia. I've kept you and Ange apart."

George snorted. "And Lee and Katie, but I don't think you'll keep them apart now. It sounds like Lee's moving into her flat instead of ours." He finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Like you'll be on your own for long now you and Ange are an item." Fred winked at his brother. But even Harry could tell it was a little more serious. He wondered how much a portrait could feel. Was Fred's painted self going to miss Alicia as much as she missed him?

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace only to have Ron just about land on top of her as he stepped out causing a domino effect on Harry and Ginny.

"Care to tell us what you're all doing standing around not moving?" Hermione asked as she tried to untangle herself from Ron's weight.

Harry groaned as he pulled his leg out from under Hermione. "Trying to not to be a pain. George and Fred were talking. I think you hurt my ankle."

"Yeah well if I don't have a bruise on my bum I'll be amazed." Ginny muttered pulling herself up on one of the kitchen chairs giving her bottom a rub. "How many times Ron has Mum told you to watch your step when climbing out of a fireplace?"

"Well I thought you knew not to stand in front on one when there were people coming through." Ron groaned back standing up and offering Hermione a hand at the same time.

It was then they noticed the wolf whistle's coming from George and Fred's portrait.

"Oh, grow up." Hermione shot back at them still dusting herself off. "Let's go and make sure we've packed everything Ron." She finished marching out of the kitchen.

Ron just followed rolling his eyes at his brothers.

"She's got him whipped." Fred snorted.

George just nodded his head. "Yep, he's got it bad. Poor little Ron. They still fight sometimes though. But they snog now as well." George finished with a finger half down his throat and Fred pretending to gag as well.

"Oh, like you two have never touched a girl." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I might have to agree with Hermione, you need to grow up."

Fred just stopped gagging and looked at Ginny. "Sorry, I'm stuck at this age now. Infact little sister in a few years you'll be older than me."

"Great." She muttered.

"She's just sour because Harry got proposed to today by a three year old." George told Fred.

Fred barked out a laugh. "Remember when she drew that lightning bolt on Ron's head?"

George nodded amused himself.

Ginny just grabbed Harry hand and dragged him out of the room. "Just shut it, or I'll put you in the broom cupboard Fred."

Harry chuckled away at the fact Ginny making Ron act him out in their games was remembered by all the family. Reaching the ground floor and entrance way Ginny looked around her. "I reckon this place has to be almost worse than the burrow for privacy."

Harry nodded. "You do have a large family and it seems to be getting bigger. I reckon Angelina's about to become a permanent member."

Ginny nodded. "Hmm, one more person to dodge. At least at the burrow we were allowed outside."

Harry looked around him and then opened the door to the dining room. "There's no one in here." He told her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I suppose it will have to do." She stepped into the room past him.

Harry smiled, followed her and shut the door. Turning around he was surprised when she pretty much attacked him with a full on snog. But soon didn't care about where they were. It wasn't like anyone could walk in with them against the door.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know. I'm also wondering just how far to take this Fic. It's probably coming to a close now that I have pretty most things wrapped up, But I'm sure I could add more if you wanted it.<p>

Hopefulled.


	29. Chapter 29

Wow, look at that I've got another part up before the week is out. Must be a miracle or the fact I'm ignoring things I should be doing.

Once again thanks for the reviews. It's always helpful to know what people are thinking.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled, followed her and shut the door. Turning around he was surprised when she pretty much attacked him with a full on snog. But soon didn't care about where they were. It wasn't like anyone could walk in with them against the door.<p>

He allowed himself to relax into the kiss, pulling her closer and almost groaned when he felt her tongue push open his mouth. He wasn't sure how long they kissed for, as hands roamed the outside of their robes. Harry was starting to think about what a pain their dress robes were compared to muggle clothes when Ginny broke away from the kiss and buried her head into his shoulder.

It wasn't until about a minute later he heard her sniffling that he realised everything wasn't alright.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He questioned running a hand over her head and holding her tighter.

Ginny just shook her head and nestled into his chest a little more. "It's stupid."

Harry sighed. "If it's making you cry it's not stupid Gin."

Ginny pulled away and tried to smile, but it looked a little more like a grimace. "I'm being such a sap." She wiped her eyes and took Harry's hand walking over to take one of the chairs at the dining room table. Taking one she pointed for Harry to take the one next to her.

"You're not a sap Gin." Harry said sitting down and taking both her hands in his.

"Yes I am. I'm crying over all the girls who want you, feeling jealous, because I couldn't even stand by you today and show the world you were taken, then the worst thing of all, my brothers reminding me that I was like them at a one stage." She sighed and shook her head. "I feel stupid and emotional, about silly things."

"I like the stories about you thinking about me when you were little. It's sweet, and cute." Harry told her, finding himself not that uncomfortable with the tears. She had only cried a few times in the last week and well Harry was pretty sure Hermione had cried more than that, after all everyone had been through. He imagined he had even shed as many tears as Ginny. He wasn't sure if he had grown up, or just that he was so sure of where he stood with Ginny that her tears didn't scare him like Cho Chang's had when he was 15.

Ginny shook her head and smiled slightly. "It makes me feel like I'm just like them, all those girls in your fan club."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Right, because they really know me. They've fought evil alongside me, because they took me back after almost a year when I left you not even knowing if I was alive half the time."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I have to be nuts for still wanting you after that." She took a deep breath. "I have to admit I'm still a little overwhelmed about how rich you are. Then to be surrounded half the day by girls who wish they were me, not that they're sure there is a me in the picture. Just rumors, I couldn't tell if the whispers everywhere I went were about the fact we might be a thing or about me turning my back on the cause and pretending to date Blaise during the war."

Harry nodded. "It's been a big day." He had to agree. "But I'm starting to see now that you are a very good actress. I thought the point of us not being seen together today was because no one knew about us yet."

Ginny scoffed slightly. "Yeah, because there aren't enough people around that have seen us together at my brother's service, Colin's and at the Tonkes. Today was about not giving the prophet and witch magazines pictures to play with."

"Hey, I'm a guy. I don't pick up on that sort of things. I just spent the day meeting people who were officials or being shielded from young witches. When all I really wanted to do was be by your side, showing guys like Blaise that look you up and down that your mine." Harry tried to explain his feelings of the afternoon.

Ginny nodded looking up at him. "So I suppose we should have told your future boss to stuff it this morning?"

Harry smiled. "Well I'm not sure what that would have done for my future job prospects. But yeah, I don't mind telling the world I'm off the market as far as girls go. Especially if it will stop them chasing me."

Ginny sighed again, making Harry wonder just what she was thinking now. She looked at him. "I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to people looking at me as well then. I never wanted the fame. I just wanted you."

Harry smiled warmed by the fact he knew it was true. Maybe not when she was young, but now all these years later he was sure. "I know that. You've known me long enough now to know the real me. Warts and all." He tried to joke. Then brought her hands up and kissed the back of each one, glancing at his watch at the same time. "Blow, it I have to get changed. I'm not going to St Mungo's in dress robes. Are you going to come with George and I?"

Ginny shook her head. "No you go. She probably doesn't need that many people in there. Lee, Katie and Alicia were all going in this afternoon as well. I'm just going to have a rest, if Hermione's not fussing too much in our room."

Harry nodded. He wasn't that sure if he wanted to go in anymore, and thought a snooze on the couch with Ginny sounded much better. But he did want to see Angelina was alright, and they organized an extra Auror so he could go. Standing up he commented. "Wish I could hang with you, but I wanted to go and Kingsley's made it possible so I better."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll just get changed as well, put on some track pants and lie down with a book if I can find one and forget the world for a while."

"Yeah, well I think you'll have to ask Hermione for a book. I can't imagine you'll find much interesting around here, unless you want to read something dark?" Harry half joked. He wondered what the other town house he owned in London was like. He was sure it wouldn't have such a horrible history as Grimald place did. He also knew at some stage over the next few days he was going to have to sit down and look at all the paper work Gringotts had given him and actually make some decisions. But then he was also returning to school now so maybe he didn't. He realised now that there really was something to the old muggle saying 'Ignorance is bliss.'

* * *

><p>An hour later he flooed with George and two Auror's straight into St Mungo's chief healers office. Then slipped on his invisibility cloak under instruction as they didn't want to spend the next few hours watching Harry have to meet just about everyone in the hospital. Harry couldn't have agreed more he hated to think about just how many people he had met since the battle, and he doubted he couldn't even remember 10% of their names.<p>

The Auror's stayed out in the hall after giving Angelina's room a once over. Making everyone but her step out for a few moments, while George had to explain to Angelina's parents that 'no she wasn't danger here' as Mrs. Johnston panicked at the sight of the Auror's. But everything was understood when they all piled back in and Harry pulled off the invisibility Cloak.

"Sorry." Harry half muttered. "I hate this not being able to go anywhere."

George had looked at Harry grumbling. "Yeah, well I've somehow fallen into being guarded as well. Hey babe." He finished by taking Angelina's hand, kissing her on the cheek and plonking himself down on the edge of her bed facing her.

Harry got to stand back for a few moments while Angelina's parents, Lee, Katie and Alicia all questioned what, when and how that had happened. Not really getting too many answers as Angelina and George half seemed in their own little world smiling at each other, a little nervously. But also clearly amused by the comments of finally and the wonder of Angelina's parents.

"So when do you get to escape this place?" Harry asked Angelina once everything had been answered and George had made everyone promise not to mention him sneaking out of the safe house they were in.

"Tomorrow if my lungs keep responding to the potions like they have been." She told Harry. "But I'll have to take it easy for a while."

"Quite a while." Freda Johnston stated. "You need to be looked after."

Angelina looked at her Mother unimpressed. Harry imagined it was the same expression he held when grumbling about being guarded or watched. "And you need to work. The ministry needs you and Dad."

"You're more important." Freda stated like work was nothing.

"She'll be fine at our flat won't you Ange." Katie added. "I'll keep an eye on her. I'm needed back at the shop. But I'll pop home at lunch and come back straight after work. But we can't keep the shop closed any longer." Harry was pleased to hear that Katie's parents were opening their small café on Diagon Alley again so soon. He hoped that all would be back to normal for the wizarding world as soon as possible.

Alicia grimaced. "I have to be back at the ministry tomorrow as well. They've let me have this last week off, but…." She paused sniffing. "I have to return. It will be good to have something else on my mind." Harry had wondered how hard the new relationships of her bestfriends were making her feel after the loss of Fred.

"No, no, that won't do either. Maybe you should stay with An and Teddy for a little while." Freda suggested. "I'm sure the ministry will understand if I need a few more days."

"Yeah, because it's not like their short staffed in the people they can trust at the moment Mum and Aunty An has too much to cope with. She doesn't need to be nursing me." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Come and stay with us." George suggested. "Mum's been out of her mind about you being hurt at our place. We're all under guard until Kingsley's sure we're safe, so there will be people probably tripping over themselves to look after you." George finished then looked at Harry. "Sorry probably should have asked first. It's your house."

Harry half smiled thinking about his comment of Angelina joining the family earlier. "It's fine with me seems to be the more the merrier."

"Don't be silly. The Weasley's are still grieving, you don't want to invade them." Ian Johnston shook his head at the idea.

Harry watched Angelina's face for her reaction to the idea of staying in the same house as George so soon after they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. She squeezed George's hand and looked at George's face for a moment before stating. "No one more than George, if he wants me with him, that's where I want to be."

Harry could have sworn he heard George exhale with relief. But Lee took up the silence with a snort. "I'm guessing we won't be opening the shop anytime soon George."

George just glared at Lee before pointing out. "It will be a little hard with the Ministry trying to watch my families every move for our so called safety. Yes."

It was at this point that they heard a loud voice outside the room. "I don't care whose visiting her. One of my players almost died yesterday and now can't play Quidditch anymore. I want to see her." A voice Angelina clearly knew rang out.

"Oh crap, its Gwenog, she's likely to kill those Auror's." Angelina exclaimed turning slightly red.

"As in Jones?" Harry asked recognizing the name from Ginny's favorite Quidditch team.

"Yeah, Ange was on the reserves before they had to shut down during the war. She was meant to start practicing again next week." Katie pointed out proudly.

"Wow, good on you." Harry smiled impressed.

"Yeah, it was." Angelina frowned, while George seemed to move even closer to her.

"The Healers say she can't play anymore." Ian Johnston stated sadly. "Shall I try and get rid of her, or do you want to hide Harry?"

Harry looked at Angelina. She had always loved Quiditch. "Sorry, I didn't realise." He apologized. "Can Gwenog be trusted?" He asked.

Angelina just nodded. "Yeah."

"Actually we better head off anyway." Katie grabbed her coat, and Lee's hand. "Your Healer is going to go mad if she sees how many people are in here at the moment. You coming Alicia?"

There was a quick round of goodbyes while Ian Johnston held the door open a crack and talked to the Auror's and Gwenog Jones. Harry moved to along the wall behind the door so that no one out in the hall would spot him rolling his eyes at George and Angelina. "I'm even hiding myself now."

George looked at Angelina. "I'm not sure what he's more scared of, the Auror's, the screaming girls or Ginny after he's being propositioned a few times."

Harry half snarled at George. "It doesn't help you know, making jokes all the time. Espeically while she can't get outside for a good fly."

"I reckon I know how she feels, flying is in Ginny Weasley's blood." Angelina stated then turned to smile at her Captain stepping into the room passed Ian Johnston. "Hey Gwenog."

"What do you need Auror's for?" Gwenog asked clearly not impressed she had been held up.

Angelina just pointed at Harry. "Not me, him."

Gwenog turned and looked Harry up and down. "Fare enough then. Pity your off the team, I could have used the publicity of him being your friend." She stated before turning back to Angelina and eyeing the fact George was sitting on the side of the bed holding Angelina hand. Harry could have sworn he could see the clogs turning in the Harpies Captain's head. "And the fact your clearly seeing a famous Weasley. Trust me to find out this marketing goldmine when you quit on me."

"She's hardly quitting, it's for her own health." Freda defended her daughter.

"I know, I know. You were one of our best up and comings. Katrina's quitting after next season to try and have a family. I had you pegged to replace her. Now I have to start looking again." Gwenog half groaned then seemed to relax a little. "Right, captains hat off. You going to be alright, other than the not flying thing?" She asked taking a seat and looking at Ange. "The rest of the team send their love."

"Thanks." Angelina answered her. Harry could have sworn he could see the disappointment on her face over the fact she would have been in the lead line up if not for being hit by the wand yesterday.

George ran a hand up and down her arm. "I guess you'll just have to settle for keeping Lee and I under control in the shop."

Angelina rolled her eyes at George, looking back at her old captain. "See, aren't I lucky." But then squeezed George's hand and mouthed. "Thanks." To him.

Gwenog just nodded her head. "Anyway, I'm here because an old professor of mine introduced me to a girl he thought would be good on the team a few years ago at Hogwarts and I can't for the life of me remember her dam name. Stupid thing was I feel like I should know it, thought you might know who she was."

"At the Christmas party?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He remembered Gwenog being there and Hermione meeting her.

"Yeah, that night, you were there weren't you? I can't imagine Slughorn not wanting you in his inner circle." Gwenog looked thoughtful. "The girl was only a 5th year at the time I think."

"Yeah, it was Ginny." Harry told her.

"Last name would be helpful." Gwenog stated business like.

"Weasley, that might be good for your publicity." George half spat out, clearly not liking Gwenog too much.

Gwenog looked slightly surprised then shook her head. "Knew I should know her name, she had red hair, gorgeous girl. How do I get in contact with her?" She directed at George.

"She has another year of school left." George answered, surprising Harry who had been about to say the same thing. Gwenog clearly wasn't impressing George if he wasn't running to Ginny and telling her to quit school and join the Harpies. Then again Angelina's old Captain was hardly being sympathetic to the fact Angelina couldn't play anymore.

"We can work around that with practices. If she's any good that is." Gwenog sat there with her hand clasped and her thumbs revolving around each other like she was in thought. "I could test her out and train her up before the school term starts that's over 3 months away." She looked at Harry. "It's pity you have balls. I hear you're a natural seeker." She added as a sideline. "You planning on playing professionally?"

"No." Harry answered thinking he really didn't want to give this woman the information that he was dating Ginny.

"I think Ginny would fit into the team well. She's tough, fun and not easily ruffled." Angelina added clearly thinking about it. "Do you need her next week though? She's being protected around the cloak currently."

Gwenog shook her head. "No. I'd have to do it on the straight and narrow. She'll have to do camp with all the others applying for the reserves in a month. But now I know who she is it's easier to invite her." She then narrowed her eyes at George. "Keep it a secret will you. I didn't have the name before so I still need to run it past my bosses, but I can't imagine there will be a problem. It will be marketing gold to have such a well known name on the team. Especially with Harry Potter as practically part of your family." She then stood up, pulled out something from her bag, which she then waved her wand over, only to be left hold a dozen yellow roses and a pile of cards a moment later. "I almost forgot. These are from the team." She declared handing them to Angelina. "Must be off, get better soon." And a moment later she was out the door.

Everyone in the room was left looking at each other until Freda Johnston turned to her daughter. "How on earth did you work with that woman?"

"She scares me." Ian Johnston added.

George looked at Angelina. "She reminds me a bit of when you were captain." He commented with a sight grin knowing he was going to get the slap on the arm he got a moment later.

"She's not too bad, and she has to be tough. She just clearly doesn't know when to leave it on the field." Angelina glared at him then looked at Harry. "I wonder if Ginny would even have to tryout if they knew she was dating you?" She asked in a slightly mock tone.

"Doesn't sound like it no." Harry answered. "Ginny would kill me though if she thought it was just her name or me getting her on the team." He felt like groaning again, he could almost see the rage now.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. It does make the parts get written quicker. No reviews, not alot of desire to get the next part finished.<p>

Hopefulled.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next part and I got it up before the in Laws come to stay. Or I'm sure you would have been waiting until well after the weekend.

I hope you are all still enjoying the fic. Just another part of building and fleshing things out a little. With what I hope is a bit of humour for you all in the first part of this chapter.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to JKR.

* * *

><p>Harry and George flooed back to Grimald Place to find only Kreacher in the kitchen. Dusting themselves off George looked at Harry, smirked with a slight fake shiver as well.<p>

"I think I'm glad Angelina's no longer playing for the Harpies. Not too sure about feeding my baby sister to their captain though."

Harry nodded pleased he didn't have to worry about it just yet. It was Ginny's dream and she could handle herself. "Well it's not me, that much I'm glad about, I suppose you have to be tough to lead a team professionally." He wondered out loud.

"Ha, that wasn't tough that was cold and mean. Ange has just lost her dream of playing professionally and all that woman wanted was the name of someone who could replace her." George spat back, then shock his head. "I reckon Oliver and Ange were a dream to play under compared to her." George finished with another shiver. "Even though her comment about wanting you to be a girl so you could play seeker did amuse me. In fact I think it will amuse me for the rest of the day."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to go back and see Ange again tonight?"

George glared and then grinned. "Yeah I do. Sorry I won't tell everyone one you should be turned into a eunuch so you can play for the harpies." He finished walking out the kitchen leaving Harry to shiver at the thought.

Harry turned to look at Kreacher standing on a stool and stirring a pot. "Can I help with anything?"

Kreacher half bowed to Harry. "No. Mrs Weasley has helped. The roast is in the oven and I am just making the soup for starters."

Harry nodded. "It's not too much for you is it? Everyone here?" He asked. "You can be honest."

Kreacher shrugged his shoulders. "It's busy. But everyone helps out. Kreacher isn't used to being helped."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad you aren't being taken for granted. Are you sure there is nothing I can help you with for dinner?"

"No, we have it under control. Audrey is heading down to help us as well." Molly answered before Kreacher could say anything as she bustled into the kitchen giving Harry a smile.

Harry just nodded thinking that he would like to go and find Ginny anyway, and Ron and Hermione. The thought that they were leaving for Australia the next day at the fore front of his mind, it was going to be strange not to have them around all the time.

He headed up the stairs to the landing, passing Audrey on the way and hearing Charlie, Bill and Percy playing a card game in the dining room. Glancing into the room he saw Fleur in there as well reading a book. There seemed to be an air of relaxation over the family now that the last service was over. Not jovial but calm.

Heading on up the stairs he glanced into the living room only to see Arthur reading a book, seeing the title 'Muggles and Electrical Magic. Communication through metal wire.' Harry couldn't help but smile. He wondered how amusing it would be to read after growing up in the muggle world.

The door was shut to Ginny and Hermione's room when he passed it. Remembering Ginny had said she planned on having a nap and it had only been just over an hour since he saw her, he sighed and just heading up the last flight to the room he and Ron were staying in.

He didn't even think about that door being shut and opened the door thinking he might catch a nap himself only to be confronted by a topless Hermione and Ron, who hadn't even noticed the door open they were so engrossed in trying to swallow each other's tongues.

Harry just about gagged, finding it hard to pull his eyes away. But soon did, and turned to close the door as quietly as he could when Hermione noticed him and squealed pushing Ron off and covering her chest with her discarded shirt. Harry cringed.

"You could have knocked." Hermione moaned turning red.

Ron who was still composing himself from where he had landed on the floor shot Harry a death look, then glanced at Hermione. "Out." He yelled at Harry. Pulling himself to stand up and cover Hermione from Harry's view. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" He muttered angrily.

Harry who was looking at the floor glanced up again and felt sick. "I just…..thought I would have a lie down." He knew he must be as red at Ron was currently turning. "You could have locked the door."

Ron just glared at Harry. "Would you just leave, Now!"

Harry nodded stepping out muttering to himself. "Yeah, not like it's my house, my room." Then a realization hit him. "And my bloody bed." He finished a little louder.

He heard Hermione groan again. "Sorry Harry." She called out.

"What are you apologizing for? He just saw you're tits." Harry heard Ron complain. "I've a good mind to deck him."

"You have to admit we did get a little carried away. It wasn't wise with a house load of family." Hermione tried to reason.

Harry just walked back down the stairs wondering where to hide now, as he moved away from hearing anymore of their conversation. Harry racked his brains, there was no way he could face any of the wider family without composing himself. Hell now he thought it was good Hermione and Ron were leaving tomorrow. He didn't know how he would ever look them straight in the face again.

"Harry. In here." He heard and turning saw Ginny leaning out of her room. She looked at his face. "So I did hear right, you just saw something scary between those two?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I don't want to talk about it I don't want to think about it." Harry almost shook as the image popped up in his brain again. He sat down on Ginny's bed. "How good are you at Obliviate?" He asked looking up at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

Ginny just laughed out loud at the question. "It might be a good lesson to all of us. To lock and charm the room we choose to make out in. They weren't actually….were they?"

Harry groaned. "Thank goodness no." He shivered. "Topless was bad enough."

Ginny sat next to Harry and shivered herself. Then catching Harry's eye they both couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long till Harry had to face Hermione and Ron though as they all headed down for dinner. Hermione blushed on seeing Harry and he knew his cheeks would be matching hers. Ron just glared at him again.<p>

Hermione then seemed to pull herself together. "We're sorry Harry, we….." She glanced at Ron. "Well I guess we lost track of time and when you would be back."

Harry just shook his head, once again trying to push down the images of earlier. "I should have knocked….. I should have thought… well I just haven't had to think before about entering a room you two are in. Sorry."

Harry looked up at Ron to see if he was still pissed at him. Ron just half glared back. "Well things are slightly different now, we're adults and we're together." Ron then looked at Ginny standing behind Harry at the door to the room she shared with Hermione. "Just remember, that she's still underage." He finished with half a warning.

"Ron." Ginny yelled.

"Well you're my little sister, you're not supposed to…." He argued with her.

"Not helping, not helping." Hermione growled at Ron.

Harry just caught Ron's eye. "Yeah, because I just loved what you were doing to the person I think of as my sister earlier."

Ron glared then seemed to take in Harry's words. "Alright, maybe this is just something we should never talk about again."

"That's fine with me, I don't even want to think about it again." Harry answered. Then noticed Ginny and Hermione smiling at each other, he got the distinct feeling that this was something they were going to talk about later, and he really didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ron wake up and pass the carrots would you?" Bill called out across the dinner table to Ron who had hardly looked up from his food all dinner.<p>

Ron just obeyed and shot Bill a dirty look as he did.

"What's up your pants?" Charlie asked looking at Ron. "I thought you would be excited about going to the other side of the world tomorrow. I would love to go down there and see the Antipodean Opaleye."

"Nothing." Ron mumbled looking back at his plate.

"Are you going to miss us?" George mocked. "It's going to be hard I know."

"Do you ever think about anything else but Dragon's?" Audrey asked Charlie from where she was sitting.

Bill shook his head. "Not since he gave up Quidditch and girls for them no."

It was hard for Harry not to notice the pained look Charlie shot Bill, but it only lasted a second.

"Oh, that's right Mum, Ange is coming here when she's released tomorrow. She needs looking after, and her parents are needed back at the ministry." George added to the conversation casually.

Molly and Arthur both stopped eating at once. Looking at each other, then back at George as if they were trying to work out weather this was one of his jokes.

Bill whistled at George's remark. While Percy looked confused and so did Charlie.

"Oh, how swzt." Fleur remarked. Harry was starting to think she was a complete romantic.

Molly sighed. "George we don't really have the room. Unless Harry doesn't mind sharing with Charlie when Ron's gone, she will need her rest, so Ginny's nightmares won't do at all."

Percy was just staring at George. "Do you think this is going to help? Having her here, I mean it's probably good for her to be around Fred's family but can you cope with that?" The concern in Percy's voice was so genuine it took Harry by surprised. It wasn't a side of Percy he was used too.

Charlie joined in then as well. "Perce has got a point. It's not easy seeing someone you love with somebody else, but to help them grieve. You told us the other night you couldn't do it. Don't let her brush with death put you through hell your almost there anyway with your own grief."

George shrugged his shoulders. "Turns out I was wrong. Fred was shagging Alicia and Angelina's in love with me." He looked down at his food again as if the news of his new relationship was nothing that important to his family shoving another mouthful in he looked up at his mother. "Oh, and she can share my room. That way I can look after her better."

Harry almost laughed, while the rest of the table burst into a what, when and how did that happen.

Molly just stared at George speechless for almost a full minute before the lecture started. "George Weasley. You will watch your language at the dinner table. You will not just announce someone of the opposite sex is staying in your room, and you will ask your Father and I before you offer a room to someone. Really George we're under protection from the ministry." She stopped to take a breath.

George just rolled his eyes, the rest of the table quiet now. "We're staying at Harry's house Mum and I was a good boy and asked him."

Molly just sighed, and Harry could almost see the other part of what George had announced hit her. Her eyes welled again, and the tears started to flow. "Oh, that poor Alicia, no wonder she looked so bad today and yesterday. You should have told us. She should have been with the family yesterday." She accused George again.

Ginny leaned across the table and took her mother's hand. "None of us knew. George knew there was someone, but he thought it was Angelina."

Hermione nodded her head. "Katie told us just before the service yesterday. Alicia didn't want you to know. She didn't feel up to it. I think they had to drag her there actually."

George nodded looking a bit sad. "I didn't even know until after the service. But your right, Harry and I were saying after the memorial today you should know."

Molly nodded clearly trying to pull herself together. While Arthur shook his head. "It's not an easy time on any of us. I wish we had known though." He added thoughtfully.

Looking at Molly and Arthur Harry was sure they had aged at least ten years in a last week, the strain of everything piling up on them.

Dinner was quiet for a while after that. George half ignoring the few questions Bill and Percy tired to ask him. Lying that he had gotten 10 min's alone with Angelina today and they sorted everything out then. Harry knew George wasn't about to admit he had snuck out last night and was planning on repeating the performance in a couple of hours.

Molly seemed to pull herself together, and started talking about getting to know Alicia better. Looking at George about 20 minutes later as they were eating desert she half smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you and Angelina. Just don't hurt the poor girl she's been in love with you for years."

George looked at his mother amazed. "How did you know that?"

Molly rolled her eyes at him. "I'm a mother George I can see which one of my twins lit up her face on Platform Nine and Three Quarters every year. I could just never understand why you didn't make a move when you realised your feelings for her."

"Stupidity clearly." George answered back. "And the fact you and Fred knew I stood a chance and never thought to tell me?" He shook his head like his mother was slightly crazy.

Harry felt Molly's eyes fall onto him and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione. "Sometimes a mother just knows. But she can't interfere. You kids need to work these things out for yourselves." She then glanced over at Charlie. "It's about time you found someone to settle down with. Anyone in Romania you want to tell us about?"

Charlie groaned and pushed his Chocolate-Self Saucing pudding with ice-cream away. "Great not only am I under lock and key surrounded by couples. Now you're going to interfere in my love life Mum?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not trying to interfere. It's just been years since I've seen you happy." She defended herself. "I know it was hard after you finished school, but…."

"Molly dear, I don't think this is the time." Arthur added looking at Charlie's face which was turning a shade of red which Harry couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. "This really isn't the best place to have this conversation."

Charlie looked down at his plate then glanced up at Bill like he was pleading for help.

Bill looked back a little confused. "It has been along time." Bill added. "I know you were hurt, but well it's not like…"

Charlie stood and threw his napkin on the table. "What, it's not like I still felt the same? She's dead…." He took a deep breath steadying himself with his hands on the table. While Harry looked to Ron and Ginny to see if they knew what was going on. Ginny just shook her head as if she was just as confused. Charlie caught his breath then glared at Molly. "Are you happy now? I'm grieving over her, even if she was married, even if she had a son. I loved her. I know she didn't feel the same, but well that never changed how I felt." He turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bill whispered something in Fleur's ear then stood and followed Charlie out the door.

Molly looked slightly stunned, while Arthur shook his head. "He's always bottled things up that boy." Arthur mumbled to himself.

Molly sniffed again, looking like she was about to cry once more. "Oh, I should have known. I didn't even think to ask, it's been 7 years, but…stupid, stupid." Before she also stood and left the room, quickly followed by Arthur.

Everyone left at the table looked at each other, George and Ron turning to Percy. "Do you know who he was on about?" Ron asked. "I always wondered if he was…..you know….gay?"

"Ron." Ginny exclaimed.

"Knew he wasn't that at least." George threw a strawberry from his plate at Ron.

Percy sighed. "I'm not sure. I vaguely remember something about him wanting that Hufflepuff Metamorphmagus chick to go with him to Romania. She became and Auror didn't she?" He half questioned himself.

"Tonks?" Ginny half cried out. "Oh, poor Charlie."

"I always thought they were only friends?" George asked. "I mean they always hung out, but…"

"I guess it was a lot more than that at one point, well at least on Charlie's side, how horrible for him especially with her and Remus around all of the time over the last few years." Hermione added. "It's tragic."

* * *

><p>Just thought I needed to give Charlie a bit more of a back story, I'm a little tempted to match him up with someone in this fic, but then he never got married according to JKR and maybe I should follow that, But it seems sad to me.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, please review so I know what you think.

Hopefulled.


	31. Chapter 31

Wow. Had the In laws here for the weekend and still managed to get another part up 4 days later.

Another bit of a filler, but still stuff I wanted to touch on or use as seeds for future parts.

Once again I don't own anyone, I'm just borrowing them to make them do as I want. Which is quite fun.

* * *

><p>The mood pretty much meant everyone drifted apart after dinner. Harry found himself in his room with Hermione and Ron. Hermione once again checking that she and Ron had all they needed for their trip.<p>

Ginny had disappeared to try and find Charlie, or at least get some background on what had been revealed over dinner.

Harry sat there amused as Hermione asked Ron if she had packed this or that, and if he had everything he needed. Her magical beaded bag once again must be loaded. Harry wondered if there was a magical customs. As the thought grew he had to ask.

"Hermione?" He started. "Are there boarder controls? How does that work with magical travel between countries?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing, thinking for a moment. "Not like there are at our airports. You are scanned. So if I attempted to take in something dangerous or ecologically damaging they would find me. But it works more like the Underage magical use alert." She paused. "Like it flashes up a name and a location in their system and their boarder Auror's are there in a second. I'm pretty sure that's how it works. I would say ask Charlie, but…."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Mum checks all our stuff before we've ever headed overseas. But apparently you can't even take your pets through muggle travel."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then at Ron.

"I never thought about that before." Harry muttered. "I never would have even meet Sirius if you hadn't taken your rat to Egypt with you."

Hermione nodded. "In the muggle world to move a pet overseas they have to be quarantined for a few weeks at least, even though I doubt many people take their pet rat when they move overseas."

"Or even when they go on Holiday." Harry smiled. "But I suppose that photo in the prophet did give us quite a few extra adventures and some time with my Godfather."

Hermione nodded. "Just think of your poor Mum now that Sirius, Remus and Tonks are with your dad. Even though I suppose Remus may take her side abit. I doubt Tonks would be sensible. The Marauders back together." She finished with a smile then shook her head.

Harry sighed thinking of dinner. "I can't help but think of Snape never getting over my mother. Do you think Charlie can move on?"

"I hope so." Ron muttered.

There was a light knock at the door. "It's just me." They heard Ginny call out.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and Ron. "Its fine I'm in here as well." He called back as she opened the door and slipped in.

She sat down next to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"So what did you find out?" Ron asked her sitting up from where he had been lying on the bed playing with Hermione's hair while she sat on the floor looking over her lists.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. Charlie's locked himself in his room with Bill. Dad would only tell Percy and I that they had a short intense relationship when they finished school. But they were young. Tonks got accepted for Auror training, and Charlie for Romania." Ginny stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. "She was going to go with him, walk away from her training. But Mum, Dad, Ted and Andromeda all thought it was too soon. They convinced them to do long distance."

"So she dumped him after that or what?" Ron asked getting a little defensive for his brother.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Dad's not too sure what happened after that. Mum and Dad only meet her again when the Order started three years ago. They just thought it was long over. I suppose it must have been on her side she fell in love with Remus, and we all know how much she loved him."

"Your poor mother, she certainly encouraged Tonks and Remus." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah well Charlie has dated a little bit over the years. Just nothing serious, I suppose it was enough to make Mum and Dad think he was over it though." Ginny finished moving to sit back on the bed and lean against the wall resting her head.

Harry looked back at her and then pulled himself back to sit beside her as well while they all seemed to sit there deep in thought.

Then Harry sat up. "Hey Hermione, do you mind looking over all the crap the ministry gave me the other day? I have to make some decisions on some of the properties etc my parents left me and….." He glanced at Ron hoping his best friend wouldn't get too put out about how wealthy he was. "Well to tell you the truth all the paper work doesn't make much sense to me."

Hermione put down her lists and looked at Harry like he was offering her something really exciting. "Oh, I would love too. I always thought your family history was terribly interesting."

Harry was sure his eyesbrows shot up. "You have? You've never told me before."

Hermione just waved a hand like it was nothing. "Well you're not always the easiest to talk too. Also I always thought there would be a time when you would look into it yourself. It's not like you didn't have access to most of it in the Hogwarts Library." She paused. "Of course other than your parents deaths and some official mentions of your grandparents and great grandparents there isn't much on them since they moved from their manor. I was talking about centuries old history."

Harry nodded and leaned under his bed pulling the large file he had been given by Gringotts out of his racksack and handing it to Hermione. "From what I've heard I think the wizarding world thought they had lost all their money."

Hermione nodded. "Apparently." Taking the file.

Ginny pulled herself off the bed. "Do you mind if I have a look as well?" She asked a little self-conscious.

Harry just smiled at her. He wanted her to be interested. It was information she was going to have to get her head around if they were to start making decisions together. "No, knock yourself out. It's all a little confusing."

Hermione opened the file. "So what do you want to know first?" She asked sifting through the parchments.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He answered starring at his hands. "I have been wondering though. Now that you all know about it if we should all move into Potter Manor. I understand it's much larger than this place and probably more comfortable. You know if we all can't go home to the burrow for a while."

Hermione nodded and pulled out a smaller file. "Let's see?" She said looking through it for a moment then pulling out a very old piece of parchment. "This is it. Large grounds, all magical properties stopped while it was run by muggles as respite care. Now back in place. Wow…." She stopped mid sentence showing Ginny something on the parchment.

"What on earth would you do with that much square footage?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered something as she passed it over the parchment. Leaving her and Ginny gasping.

"What?" Ron asked leaning over Hermione to have a look. "That's huge."

Harry wondered if he wanted to run. It must be very large, he sat there waiting for a negative comment from Ron, but instead got a grin from Hermione. "It looks like Pemberley." She finished glancing at Ginny. "Harry would make a good Mr Darcy."

Ginny giggled looking at the parchment and back at Harry. "He does get moody. He certainly has the looks."

"Not the pride though." Hermione looked at Ginny. "But you, well you're the perfect Elisabeth Bennett."

Ginny nodded in thought. "We're certainly poor enough. I suppose that would make you Mr Bingley the best friend who falls for my older sibling."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other Hermione adding. "That would make Ron…"

"Jane." Ginny cracked up along with Hermione almost rolling on the floor.

"What the hell are those two on about?" Ron asked Harry.

"Beats me, I think it has something to do with a TV series my Aunt insisted on watching a few years ago." Harry answered.

Hermione and Ginny brought themselves under control. "It's a novel by Jane Austen." Hermione told them like they should have known.

"A muggle one, Hermione lent me." Ginny explained then looked at Hermione. "Sorry, Ron, as the sweet, sees the good in everyone, friendly….." Only for the both of them to end up hold their sides again.

"They've gone mad." Ron shook his head.

Harry leaned over and picked up the parchment Hermione had dropped only to see a mansion beyond what he could ever have imagined. There certainly would be room, there. He wondered in a house that size if you could go all day and not run into another soul. But he did have to agree, it looked a little like the large stately home he remembered from the TV a few years before hand.

"Well I suppose we would fit." He mumbled. "How did you do that? I didn't see the picture when I looked the other day?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh, you just wave your wand and mutter revelio." She answered pulling herself together. "Let's see." She said returning to the folder. "London, Hogsmeade and Paris." She pulled out three more pieces of parchment waving her wand over them, to reveal the pictures of the properties.

"How many houses do you own?" Ron questioned.

"Just those I think." Harry shrugged like it was nothing looking at the picture Hermione was handing him.

"Paris and London are in some of the best areas." Hermione commented. "Hogsmeade." She started holding that one back looking at it for a moment. "It looks familiar." She showed it to Ginny.

Ginny grabbed it smiling. "Oh, cool it's the one I like up on the hill. You can see it from the Quidditch pitch when you're flying. I've always wondered what it was like inside."

Hermione nodded and waved her wand over it again so she could see the legal details. "It's been there for 4 hundred years. Large grounds once again and a view of the lake at Hogwarts." She commented before turning it back to the picture and handing it to Harry.

Harry after looking just handed them to Ron. "The Goblins said they are all rented out at the moment. Other than Potter Manor, the tenants moved out just before I turned 17, so the Goblins turned it back to Magical. But of course we went on the run."

Hermione nodded from a parchment she was looking at. "That's what it says here. Now you are of age, it's your choice about keeping the other tenants. They understand their contracts run quarterly until you're willing to commit to anything else."

"I can't see needing any of them if I'm returning to Hogwarts." Harry thought about it. "I suppose the London house might be handy if I get into Auror training next year."

Ginny just smiled at him. "I think you're already in, as the head of the department was talking about starting your training at school this year."

Ron put down the picture of the London house. "You know Hermione and I are going to live with you don't you?" He asked. "Free rent, great location."

Harry smiled, while Hermione hit Ron. "Who says I'll be moving in with you after school?" She asked.

"Just admit it." He grinned back at her. "You can't live without me."

"Yes, I can." She stated, a little angrily.

"You wouldn't last a week." Ron smirked back at her.

Hermione glared a little then tilted her head to the side. "Well you'll find out soon enough. I think I should go and stay with my parents when we get back. You know just until school starts." Harry couldn't tell if she was teasing, or being serious. But he saw Ron freeze.

Ginny just looked at Harry, her eyes clearly saying. 'I doubt this is going to go down well.'

"Don't be daft."Ron looked at her. "You would hate it. You wouldn't be able to sleep."

"You are talking about yourself Ron?" Hermione asked. "I know you need me."

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm worried about you needing me."

"No matter where you stay Hermione, you'll see each other everyday. You can just apperate." Ginny tried to calm the air which was starting to grow thick with Ron and Hermione tension. Something Harry hadn't been missing too much over the last week.

"Fine then, when we get back I won't see you till school starts. We'll see who handles it the best." Hermione shot back at Ron. While Harry felt the little bit of summer he might have being lost to a grumpy Ron.

"Suits me." Ron spat back.

"Come on guys. I think that's being a little immature." Ginny protested while Harry shot her a 'don't get in between it' look.

"But out." Ron spat at her.

"I think we'll leave you guys to sort this out." Harry pulled himself off his bed and onto the floor, picking up the parchments from his folder Hermione had spread out a bit.

Ginny helped, and exited the room pretty quickly with pulling Harry behind her. "Do you think they are actually going to egg each other on like that?"

Harry shook his head shivering slightly. "I hope not. Potter Manor sounds even better I don't want a grumpy Ron until September. We might be able to avoid him there. I mean there has to be places to hide."

Ginny grinned back at him. "Places for us to hide from all my brothers you mean?" She suggested.

Harry half felt like groaning, as he heard Audrey and Fleur chatting on the stairwell below him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "That sounds a little too good."

Ginny giggled, and grabbed his hand dragging him down the stairs passed Audrey and Fleur saying a quick goodnight as they passed. Checking the living room she pulled him in saying. "I reckon Hermione might just storm into our room soon, so that's not safe. But here." She smiled pulling out her wand and locking the door, while placing a silencing charm. "Well I reckon we should be fine for a good snog."

Harry wasn't about to argue and happily pushed her up against the door this time.

"The couch might be a little more comfortable." Ginny whispered in between kisses.

"Mmmm…." Harry mumbled rubbing his hands at her waist, pulling up her top slightly. Feeling Ginny smile at his moves, he wasn't normally this forward, but she didn't seem to mind. He slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same time his hand meet the skin at her waist. Enjoying the warmth he felt there and the smooth skin until he hit a raised area wondering for a moment before he remembered.

He stopped pulling away, almost gasping for breath remembering Ginny's description of the whipping curses that had left her so marked. "I'm sorry." He muttered, shaking his head at the thought.

Ginny sighed. "They aren't attractive are they? Even to touch?"

Harry shook his head. "You're beautiful. You are, it's just I wanted you to be safe this year. They just remind me you weren't. I couldn't keep you safe."

"Neville's looking into healing plants and properties. Hermione's going to do some research when she gets back. They are sure there must be something to help the scars." Ginny rambled out.

Harry pulled her into a hug slipping his hand back up her top just to run it up and down her back over the scars. "They are a part of you. I'm sorry for how I reacted just now."

Ginny nodded snuggling into his chest more. "Thanks, but I don't like them much either. I would like to be able to wear a swimsuit, a strapless dress etc without making people stare or repulsed."

"Fare enough I suppose. But wouldn't glamour charms work?" Harry asked, kissing her neck and pulling her top across at the neck slightly to see the worst of the scars on her shoulder.

Ginny shook her head, pulling back to see Harry's expression on seeing her shoulder again, but she must have appreciated what she was because she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She whispered.

Harry nodded kissing her lightly back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I the reviews help alot. They sort of get my imagination going more.<p>

Thanks,

Hopefulled.


	32. Chapter 32

Got there finally. Sorry it's take so long, hopefully that fact its a little longer will help.

I don't own any of the characters. Etc.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the burrow everyone was at the breakfast table to eat before they bid Ron and Hermione goodbye. The Auror's they were to travel with were due to arrive just after 9am.<p>

Charlie showed his face again. But looked a lot like he had a hangover, Harry couldn't help but wonder if there had been a bottle of Firewhiskey somewhere in the house as Bill's eyes looked quite blood shot as well. He was amused that Fleur clearly didn't have any sympathy for her husband as every time she spoke she seemed to crane her neck so that it would be loud in Bill's ear.

George was looking a little tired, but then he had slept the last two nights at St Mungo's. But there was a peace about him that Harry hadn't seen since Fred's death. Like there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and he could finally see a life without his other half, watching George while thinking this Harry noticed George looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron.

Ginny who seemed to have a death wish as far as Harry was concerned was sitting next to Ron trying to talk him out of the strange plan him and Hermione's discussion seemed to have created last night. Ginny and Ron's Whispering seemed to be getting nowhere.

Hermione while not looking overly happy with it, had put on a strong face and after glaring at Ron who was now sourly looking into his eggs and bacon, without even food in his mouth declared to Molly and Arthur. "Thank you so much for having me, but as I haven't seen my parents for almost a year. Once we have found them and returned their memories I'm going to return home with them and stay there until school starts in September."

Ron just about choked, glaring at Hermione before stating. "Yeah it will give me some quality time with Harry."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny which spoke volumes about how often they were going to hide from Ron.

George just frowned. "I hope we're free to leave here then, I was already thinking not having you two around for the next week or so was spoiling my entertainment."

Hermione just shot back. "Sorry to disappoint you George. Nice to know that's all I'm good for, a bit of entertainment." The last bit of the sentence clearly directed more at Ron than George.

George kicked Ron under the table. "You sure she's not going to hex your bits off while you away?" He asked.

Molly looked appalled at George's term of phrase and Arthur just shook his head. "That's enough. I'm sure your parents will appreciate you being there after not seeing you for a year. Not that they remember they haven't seen you in that long." Arthur stated to Hermione, seemingly confusing himself from the look on his face.

"We'll come and visit if we are allowed won't we Gin?" Harry smiled at Hermione trying to cheer her up. The outcome of the argument had been that they both believed they could live without each other after Australia, but didn't think the other one could cope. So had agreed to see who would be the first to cave after they returned, but would spend the next week while they were away making the most of their time. Harry doubted they were off to a good start considering they weren't even sitting next to each other this morning. He was very pleased now not to be going with them.

The Auror's arrived at 9am like organized, and looked rather impatient to be going, while Ron and Hermione said goodbye to all the family.

They were Auror's Harry hadn't meet before, but assumed they were good if Kinsley had given them the task of looking for Hermione's parents.

Bill chatted to them well Harry thought it was more questioning them. Their names were Alice and David Rivers. They have been in the department for five years spending most of their time working with overseas Departments and International dark wizard catching, only returning to Britain last week after the battle.

Hearing bits and pieces Harry managed to gather that they had always supported the Order, but weren't in the country enough to feel they could do any good by joining it. Harry pushed aside the thought that Charlie had been a member while living in Romania. After all if you were a Weasley you almost automatically a member other than Percy who had been a prat at that stage.

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione declared pulling Harry into a hug causing him to lose his train of thought.

"It's going to be strange that's for sure." Harry hugged her back. "You sure you won't rethink returning with Ron?"

She froze slightly at the comment. "I doubt it, unless he buckles." She mumbled then shrugged her shoulders. "But I should spend some time with Mum and Dad. That much I know."

Harry nodded, Hermione did have parents who loved her, had supported her in education as a witch and it was true she really hadn't spent much time with them in the last few years.

Letting her go to hug Ginny he felt Ron slap him on the shoulder. "It's going to be odd not seeing your ugly face every day." Ron stated.

Harry nodded, "Like wise." and gave Ron a man hug which they both stepped back from looking awkwardly at the ground.

Harry heard Hermione comment to Ginny behind him. "You really think after all they had been through they would be over being typical men."

He just shook his head. Hugging Ron, still just seemed strange.

Once they had left the house seemed oddly quiet and as everyone moved off to find their own thing to do, Molly taking over the kitchen to make some food for Angelina when she arrived, Arthur back to reading up on what Harry now gathered to be a book trying to explain computers and the internet. Something Harry didn't know that much about either, having started Hogwarts in 1991. The most he knew about modern technology had been the Playstation Dudley had been given in 1995.

Percy and Audrey had just disappeared and Fleur after stating very loudly that Charlie and Bill needed something for a headache produced two vials of hangover potion and send them back off to bed. Shaking her head and murmuring away to herself in French as she did it.

George took off with Fred's portrait to start coming up with some good ideas on reopening the shop and some tricky questions as they joked for Lee to ask Harry this afternoon in his interview for winding up Potterwatch. Fred had been complaining about being dumped in Kitchen after Breakfast the other day and not having anyone but Kreacher to talk to most of the time. Which everyone knew was a complete load of hogwash, as there had been people in and out all the time with the house being so busy, and not a whole lot to do but look for snacks to pass the time, considering they had packed pretty quickly the other day.

Harry ended up in the living room with Ginny. She was reading another one of Hermione's muggle novels by the author they had joked about last night, while Harry once again looked through the folder from Gringotts.

Picking up what was clearly the deed for Potter Manor he turned it into the picture again and looked at it. Wondering how you ever even cleaned a house that large. It would surely take a small army to run. Putting it down he looked at some of the other papers. From what he could work out he owned parts of several companies. One of them being Nimbus Series Brooms which caused him to shake his head, as much as he had loved his first broom there was something about his firebolt and the way it reacted to the tiniest thought he had while in the air that he longed to buy another one. Shrugging his shoulders he wondered how much sales would go up of Nimbus Brooms if he made the knowledge public that he owned some shares in it?

Ginny lowered her book from where she was lying on the couch while he had been sitting on the floor looking at the papers.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I own some of the Nimbus Series Broom Company."

"Cool, does that mean you can get me a cheap broom? I'll need one if I'm going to have any luck catching the attention of professional teams this year." She asked putting her book down on her chest.

Harry shrugged again. "I have no idea. Tell you what if you get a call up to a team before we start school I'll buy you a Firebolt." He offered looking up at her sideways with a smirk, thinking buying Ginny her dream broom without her arguing too much was getting easier by the day.

Ginny burst into laughter picking up her book again. "Like that would happen. I didn't even get to play last year." And continued reading.

Harry just let it go and went back to the papers, having a bit of a laugh when he realised he also had had shares in Zonko's. Ginny looked over her book at him again. "What now?" She asked.

"One of the shops I have shares in, seems to have run another one out of business." He tried to explain showing her the Zonko's share report.

Ginny smiled looked at it. "Didn't George and Fred put them out of business?"

Harry nodded. "I gave them the set up for the shop. They made me a part owner. Probably lost me some money as well." He nodded, thinking it might be a nice side joke to have with George over the years.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was a great loss. You seem so upset by it." She rolled her eyes back at him, and handed back the report. "I'm not enjoying this book. The heroine seems sappy. Even has a sappy name. Fanny." She said slamming it shut. "When are we going to the interview?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "In an hour. Just after lunch. Isn't it sad that we are so watched that even flooing to the ministry sounds like an adventure?"

Ginny groaned. "After Aunt Muriel's as well, it's like the battle was the only freedom I've had. I wish it could have been from the shop basement where Potterwatch started. I know they had to move all the time after that but….."

Harry nodded. It did sound like more fun. But even though it was Potterwatch as such, it was going to be broadcast to the whole Wizarding Race on a frequency that had been advertised. "Yeah, I think I would find it easier to talk without officials watching and listening as well. I hope Lee and George aren't planning on embarrassing me too much."

Ginny smiled. "They got guidelines. George was grumbling about them to Fred this morning, that's why they had to go over the questions again. Apparently personal life is off limits and there isn't to be any jokes that about you that sound disrespectful."

Harry thought for a moment. "I suppose I should be glad. But I just can't really see the point of having Lee and George ask the questions if they can't be themselves."

Ginny smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they will think of something. Oh, and Angelina's parents are collecting her from St Mungo's and meeting us there. George apparently worked it out with Ange last night."

Harry nodded wondering just what was being planned. But decided he couldn't be bothered worrying about it too much. He was a little too over the whole hero thing and he hadn't even been allowed out to witness most of it.

Harry, Ginny and George left straight after Lunch, once again leaving a complaining portrait behind them. George had just smirked at Fred stating. "I'm not carrying you everywhere with me, dream on."

Fred snarled slightly before throwing back. "You just don't want to look like your carrying around a picture of when you were better looking and had two ears."

George stepped into the Floo, and just before calling out 'Kingsley's office' Threw back. "Two words. Broom Closet."

Harry felt himself chuckle. It was like George could only take so much Fred at a time now that he had a choice.

The interview was all set to go, when they arrived and Lee was being given some last minute instructions by some very serious looking wizards. On spotting Harry he asked. "They think I'm going to pick on you or something?" He half questioned.

"We are just looking after Mr. Potter's best interests." They tried to explain.

Kingsley just waved them off. "Mr Jordan and Mr Weasley have known Harry for years. I'm sure they will be fine." The serious wizards half bowed to Kingsley and quickly disappeared. "Sorry about that Mr Jordan. You have the guidelines?" Kingsley asked.

Lee nodded. "Not sure what's left to talk about though." He mumbled as George grabbed a seat next to him and handed him a piece of parchment.

Lee read a little bit, and then grinned. Looking back up at Kingsley he stated. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Harry taking the seat he had been pointed too in front of what looked like a 1950's microphone couldn't help but ask. "Should I be worried?"

George just grinned at him. "Nah, you'll be fine."

Ginny was shown a seat in the corner behind a screen and was soon joined by Angelina and her parents. Harry smiled at Ginny giving their old captain a hug, while George winked at Angelina, causing her to blush slightly, a facial expression Harry doubted he had ever seen on Angelina before red with anger yes, but blushing?

"We're live in Five, four, three, two, one." A man off to their left counted down the start of the interview.

Lee nodded his head to the countdown, waited a few seconds then started. "Well, well, welcome to Potterwatch, if you are repeating the password Lily over and over again, it's not going to help. You will still be able to hear me unless you turn your wireless off." He paused for a moment, and looked at George. "Many of you worked out who our team were, so will know we have suffered a great loss at Potterwatch as have many of you during the last year. Rapier gave his life in the battle of Hogwarts and we here will always remember him." He paused again, given just the right amount of silence before breaking into a more upbeat mode. "But I have here a host who really isn't that different, but I have a feeling he won't allow me to call him Rodent either."

"No, you can call me, Excalibur." George answered.

Harry smiled as Lee muffled a groan. "Listeners Excalibur has stepped up from behind the scenes as our producer to join me today as we celebrate the changes in our world since our last broadcast. The most exciting clearly has been the end of 'You know who'. Joining us today we have Royal, who has had a slight promotion since our last show, and to prove we are all in better hands I can now unveil him as our very own Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and also the person we've supported all year the one and only Harry Potter."

Fake clapping was heard and Harry was glad it wasn't Television.

Lee turned to Kingsley. "Are we safe now? Is all threat gone?"

Kingsley paused before answering. "You know I would love to say that we are all safe, that there is nothing to worry about. But we are still working on rounding up people tied to the evil we have seen in the last year, and we're working hard to found out just who is behind a few incidents over the last few days. But over all witches and wizards are now free to move around without fear for their safety."

"Other than our hero." Lee grinned at Harry. "So tell me, Harry what's it like being the pin up model of all young and not so young witches?"

Kingsley coughed. Lee just grinned. "It's not personal, it's just fact. So Harry?"

Harry shook his head and glanced at Ginny. "Well the truth is it's a little unnerving. They don't even know me."

George took the next question. "Yes, well we are very restricted on what we can ask you, so to let our listeners find out a little more about you we have worked out one question for each year of your life since you burst back into the wizarding world at the tender age of 11 and started at Hogwarts."

Harry wondered just where they were going. But thought it could be interesting.

Lee took the next bit. "So to start us off age 11, Harry tell us just what was it like to find out you were a wizard and a famous one at that?"

"Well, it was strange, and yet made sense as well. Like the fact that sometimes things just happened when I thought of them. It was also fascinating and amazing. A lot like the magic world finds muggle ways strange. But overwhelming also, to go from a normal kid to someone everyone stared at."

"Being stared at seems like something you will just have to get used to." George nodded moving along. "Now in your second year it was rumored that you may be the one who was causing strange happenings at Hogwarts when at the end of the day you saved the school and an even earlier return of the dark wizard. Is it true you saved a particularly lovely girl in the process?"

Harry saw the look Kingsley shot the boys, and thought they really were getting a little too clever. "There were many people at risk in that time, one of them my best friend Hermione who as many of you know is muggleborn. But yes I did get the privilege of returning Ginny Weasley to her family."

Lee took the next question. "In your third year it was widely believed that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban to murder you, when in fact he didn't?"

Harry didn't mind answering this one at all. His godfather deserved a full pardon even if he was dead. "That is correct. The truth was he was not my parent's secret keeper that was Peter Pettigrew who faked his death and really killed all those people. Sirius knew Peter could change into a Rat and recognized a picture of him in the prophet. He broke out of Azkaban to protect me, and expose Peter. Unfortunately Peter escaped and Sirius had to hide until his death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange a couple for years later. But never underestimate the part Sirius Black played in this war. His support of me through the few years I knew him encouraged me more than I could ever try and put into words."

George smiled at Harry with a thumbs-up. "Now for your fourth year the underage champion of the Tri-wizard tournament, tell us just why it was you gave your winnings away?" Harry's eyebrows questioned what George was getting at, did he want a free advertisement for the shop. George continued. "Just the one line about what the world was going to need over the next few years."

Harry was still a little confused but answered the question. "I gave it to the Weasley Twins to start their joke shop, I didn't need the Galleons, but I did need some laughs, we were all going to need some cheering up over the next few years. Little did I know they would make so much money they pretty much ran the underground for muggleborns and funded it for Hogwarts." Finishing thinking he got to throw in another person lost to the war that helped in a huge way.

George smiled sadly, making Harry realise he must have answered with a little more than they were after. Lee asked the next question. "In you fifth year, you discovered girls." Kingsley coughed again, while the men in suits waved from where they stood. Lee just grinned. "Not that we plan to ask you about that. Tell us about Dumbledore's army in your fifth year and the role they played in the final battle."

Harry relaxed. He was being given the opportunity to praise others and it a situation he was a lot more comfortable in than talking about himself. "Dumbledore's army was a group of students who got together to learn Defense Spells. It was a secret group, and had to close after Umbrigde caught us. But I'm proud to say I was a part of it, and that the whole group returned to Hogwarts for the final battle, several losing their lives in it. Neville Longbottom who ran the underground at Hogwarts was one of this group as well as people who stood with him against the terrible things that were allowed to happen to students such as, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and the Patel Twins. The group also included the Weasley twins and a group of students who had left Hogwarts but all of whom returned for the final battle. I'm proud to have been a part of it."

George shook his head at Harry. "Ever the modest one Harry, the truth being that you taught us Defense against the Dark Arts, and enabled many of us to learn the skills we've needed to survive, but moving on, as you don't really like being known as a hero. We now reach your sixth year. What was your most memorable moment?"

Harry thought and frowned. That was an odd question Not very leading either. But of course the first thing that flew into his head was his first kiss with Ginny, and realizing just how he felt about her. The frown slipped up into what he was sure was probably a slightly silly grin.

Lee took at up the slack. "He's smiling Ladies and Gentleman, but I have a feeling his not going to be sharing that memory with us, oh well, maybe another day. Just share a defining moment with us?"

Harry nodded, pushing the happier thoughts from his head and focusing on Dumbledore's death. "Probably for me, it was the loss of Dumbledore and knowing that I was going to have to finish what he had started towards destroying Tom Riddle. Realising that I had a huge weight on my shoulders at only 16 and that a normal life was out of the question, but I was blessed to have two wonderful bestfriends who came on that journey with me, I couldn't have made it out alive if they hadn't. Thanks Ron and Hermione."

George winked at Harry, making Harry realise they had made him remember kissing Ginny on purpose, just to suggest he did in fact have a personal life.

Lee continued with the interview. "Well there isn't much we need to ask about this last year, you managed to break into and out of the Ministry of Magic, escape Malfroy Manor and Gringotts. Oh, and somewhere along the way find time to defeat the darkest Wizard of all times. I think our listens would like to hear it from you, is there anyway 'You know who' could return again? Did you really achieve all you set out to do?"

Harry could see the point of this question it was much more along the lines of what he thought the interview was going to be about. "Yes I am sure. Dumbledore spent many years collecting information on Tom Riddle which he passed on to me, there were steps to be taken to make sure that when he was killed again that there were no more ways he could be brought back which is why it took me almost a year. I am sorry it took me so long. I often wonder at the lives that could have been saved if it hadn't."

Lee and George looked at each other, then at the parchment George grabbing it off Lee. "Tell us Harry a little of what you would like out of life now? Other than to be left alone as far as reporters and fan girls go?"

"A normal life, if there is such a thing." Harry answered almost without thinking. "I know there's not, but I would like to think I could have a year or two without hitting life threatening situations."

"You certainly have faced a few of those." Lee nodded at Harry. "One last question and it is on a personal note, not about your life it's your body, but a repeated question we've had owled to us over and over again. Is it true you now have a lightning bolt scar on your chest and how has that affected the Hungarian Horntail tattoo there?"

Harry could hear Ginny's laugh from behind the screen. "It is true I have a scar there now to match the one on my forehead. As to the Tattoo, that was a rumor. I have enough scars to distinguish me without adding body art." He answered highly amused.

George sighed. "Sorry ladies who have been dreaming of that tattoo for the last few years but that about wraps up our time here, we need to get off the air ways so that you can return to normal programming."

Lee nodded. "This is our last broadcast so there is no password, no future date to tune in, but do remember support Harry Potter this is more appreciated by him now days if it's done without screaming and waving. Signing off for the last time you've been listening to Potterwatch."

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R<p>

Hopefulled.


	33. Chapter 33

Here is part Number 33. With a little bit happening in it. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to those who take the time to review. It's nice to know what people are thinking.

I don't own any of the characters etc.

* * *

><p>They all had a chat and a bit of laugh after the Potterwatch broadcast till Kingsley pulled them all aside.<p>

"We think we have everything under control now." He said to them. "Looks like the attacks were just a group of kids. Mainly who had family who have died or been arrested as Death Eaters. Robards is pretty sure we have them all in custody now."

Harry wanted to let out a deep breath. This was good news. He hated that all the Weasley's seemed to have to have their lives controlled due to him. "That's great, so we can return to the burrow?"

Kingsley nodded. "We think so, and Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey should be able to return to their own homes as well." He paused glancing at George. "Are you going to return to the flat?"

George nodded. "Eventually, I'm going to spend a little bit of time looking after Angelina at the burrow though and making sure she's alright."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows and glanced the Johnston's way. "Ahh so there was a little more to you trying to escape the other day? Sorry we couldn't just let you go."

"So when can we go home?" Ginny asked, looking pleased with the situation. "And can we have the wards extended to the meadow. I so want to go for a good fly."

"Sounds good." Harry nodded at her comment. Even though he quite liked the idea of him and Ginny flying together on one broom, and not being closed in or restricted by wards at all.

"That should be alright, we just have to send Auror's to check out nothings been touched etc. But we should be able to return you all to the burrow tonight, and open the floo network to Shell Cottage and Percy and Audrey's as well." Kingsley answered thinking about it. "I'll get Robards to stop by when it's all done."

Everyone nodded. Harry felt quite excited about the situation really. "Is there a way that Gin and I could go and see Potter Manor, and some of the other things? Maybe even access my vault?" He asked hoping that soon he would be able to move around more freely.

"I'll mention it to Robards. Gringotts should be alright, not sure about getting people to take you through the Manor just yet." Kingsley said clearly giving no promises.

Harry just nodded. He hated having to wait he always had but knew that it was probably in his best interest to obey. At least they hadn't made him return to the Dursley's like Dumbledore had each year.

They flooed back to Grimald Place, Ginny and Harry waiting as Angelina said goodbye to her parents whom George assured that they would be welcome to come by the burrow anytime. Harry had been about to tell them about Grimald Place, but Kingsley had stopped him reminding him that for now it was probably best if they left it as a safe house just in case.

George quite concerned for Angelina and her health insisted on going through the floo with her, playing the smitten slave so well, Harry and Ginny were quite amazed causing Ginny to whisper to Harry. "I don't think I knew he had it in him to be so serious."

Harry just smiled and whispered back. "Don't' worry if he keeps it up too long she'll hex him."

Stepping out of the fireplace at the burrow, Harry could just see the tail end of Molly fussing over Angelina and leading her out to the stairs to get her into bed. George following behind telling Molly he had been just about to do that.

Ginny stepped out just after Harry and Harry saw her smile at the situation with Molly and George before realizing that Bill and Charlie were in the Kitchen hanging their heads over some strong cups of coffee with Arthur and Fleur. "Didn't George and Harry do well?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "It was a good interview. Lighter than what people were probably expecting, but it was good. Thank you Harry for what you said about our boys."

Harry just shrugged. He didn't think he would ever stop telling people about all the things those who had lost their lives had done. Or even just those who had believed in him enough to risk their lives. Especially considering that Harry, Hermione and Ron hadn't even known what they were looking for when they arrived back at Hogwarts. So he changed the subject. "Apparently we can all return to the burrow soon." He announced.

Ginny nodded. "They are also going to check out Shell Cottage and Percy's flat. So we might not be stuck here much longer."

Bill looked up still looking a little hung over. "That would be nice. Some peace and quiet."

Charlie mumbled. "I could escape Mum." Then looked a little guilty as soon as they words were out of his mouth. But Harry imagined Molly was trying to baby Charlie a little bit now, and it wasn't going down too well.

Ginny walked over and swung her arms around Charlie's shoulders. "I don't think I'm ready for you to return to Romania." She complained.

Charlie patted one of her arms. "You'll be fine. I really am feeling very cooped up and its breeding season. They could do with the help." He half shrugged at her.

She just nodded and hugged him a little tighter. "I know real life has to continue." She mumbled.

Harry took a seat at the table not too sure what to do with himself now. All the engagements that had been organized for him so far were now in the past. The funerals were behind them, and it really did seem like real life was going to have to continue for everyone. Making him almost glad he had decided to return to Hogwarts. At least that meant he still had a few months before he had to actually pull his head in and study.

"Yes, I think I will have to head back to work on Monday." Arthur sighed. "They probably need all the help they can get at the ministry." He then glanced at Ginny. "I expect you to keep a good eye on your mother when I'm at work."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Harry and I will look after her."

"How long till Angelina's better?" Bill asked.

Harry had to think about what he had been told before answering. "I think she needs a few weeks of rest. But after that she should be fine. Other than her lungs, she can't fly to the heights she used to."

"She must be gutted." Ginny added. "She's lost her position on the Harpies."

Charlie patted her arm again. "Bummer, I'd feel quite lost without my dragons."

Ginny smiled, Harry could tell she was thinking 'Charlie and his dragons'. "Yeah well, she has George now. So I suppose that might help. But I couldn't imagine not being allowed to fly again."

Harry noticed a movement out the side of his eyes and realised that Fred had walked back into his portrait. Muttering to himself then noticing the people sitting at the table. "Oi." He stated before continuing. "Life's a bit boring at the moment, what with no shop to over watch, no students at Hogwarts." He huffed and sat down in his chair. "The portraits there are getting a little annoyed with me. Remus and Tonks even just told me to get lost. Where's George, I've got some ideas for products."

Making everyone just roll their eyes at him.

Harry and Ginny organized their things for leaving later in the day then after some afternoon tea decided they would try their hand at wizarding chess, with an old set Kreacher had managed to find in Regulus Black's room. The pieces were rather dusty, but shook themselves off pretty quickly and moved around the board with a vigor and violence Harry wasn't quite sure he had ever seen in his or Ron's pieces.

It was around four in the afternoon that Percy called out to everyone that Robards was here to floo them to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny grabbed their things, and headed to the kitchen to find there was also another couple of Auror's there the same ones who had taken them to Colin's funeral a few days earlier.

Robards took one look at Harry and Ginny. "You two wanted to go to Gringotts?" He asked simply.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." He looked at Ginny. "You don't mind coming into my parents vault with me?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine with it. But I'm also alright if this is something you want to do on your own."

Charlie just nudged her. "Go with him." Then huffed something about young love.

Harry and Ginny flooed out just as everyone was gathered in the Kitchen. As Harry called out Gringotts to follow the Aurors he heard Molly saying. "I'm not going to miss this house. But I think I actually might miss Kreacher." Making Harry chuckle as he flooed.

Arriving at Gringotts, he was amazed to see they had been flooed straight into the head office he had visited with Kingsley a few days beforehand. Grimly Wartshall the head of Gringotts held out his hand to Harry. "Mr Potter welcome back. I hear you want to see your vault? Which one, the Black or the Potter one?"

"The Potter one." Harry answered. He wasn't even sure what he would find in either vault. But was sure there was probably some interesting if not dangerous dark magic things in the Black vault, considering he doubted that Sirius had ever even been able to look in it. As he had been a wanted man after he escaped Azkaban.

"Right, we have someone to take you down there." Mr Wartshall said with a nod of his head. "Please remember that we close at 6pm sharp." Causing Harry to glance at his watch, they still had over an hour.

They were then lead along with the two Auror's down to the little carts and hopped into take what Harry was sure to be a very bumpy topsy turvy ride.

After reaching what Harry imagined surely had to be the lowest level of Gringotts, they all hoped out Harry feeling a little motion sickness as he watched the Golbins with them open a large vault and worked on the wards and locking spells that protected it.

The Auror's took Guard outside after whistling at the size of the vault and the amount of Gold in there.

Ginny just looked at Harry. "It's like discovering treasure."

"Or Aladdin's Cave." One of the Auror's commented.

Harry just smiled and looked at him. "Muggle Parent?" He asked.

The Auror nodded. "Mother."

"Whose Aladdin?" Ginny asked then added. "So what are we looking for?" Seemingly to take in the large cave like room and everything in it.

"I'll explain later." Harry nudged her in answer to her first question. "I don't know, I was wondering if there was some family history down here. Photo's, writings etc."

Ginny nodded and looked around again. "So where do we start?"

"I don't know." Harry wanted to laugh at her. She seemed quite keen for a treasure hunt.

"Hmmm." Ginny seemed to pause to think. "How about those chests over there in that cove?" She pointed to what looked like an old wing back chair with wooden carved boxes all around it.

Harry looked at the chair wondering why it was even in the vault. But then he guessed if anyone wanted to count all this gold they would need to sit down at some point. "Look's as good as any." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand before pulling her with him over a couple of piles of Galleons to reach the chests.

Opening the first one they just discovered a dinner set and utensils. "These are beautiful." Ginny exclaimed lifting up a knife. "Just look at the engraving on them."

Harry glanced at it all and shrugged. "Not what I'm looking for though." He mumbled, moving onto the next chest.

Ginny just laughed. "No, I suppose not." As she placed the knife back into its place and carefully pulled the lid back into place.

Harry lifted the lid of another one, and found what looked to be very old robes wrapped in paper. So just placed the lid down again, glancing around he wondered just how many years the Potter family had been storing things in this vault.

Ginny had moved the opposite way from him and opened a suitcase that didn't look quite so old picking up a book she started to glance through it. "Oh, Harry here's some baby pictures of you." She exclaimed and then looked through the box quickly. "There is diaries and photo's and all sorts of things in here."

Harry moved quickly over to her and started to look through the suitcase himself, opening up one of the diaries and reading the first page. He found himself feeling a little wobbly at the knees as he realised he was reading his mother's handwriting. Sinking into the dusty chair he looked up at Ginny. "They are my mothers." He just murmured.

Ginny smiled at him and placed the photo Album she was looking at back in the suitcase. "They must have put this case in here when they went into hiding. Let's take it home with us then you can read it at your own pace."

Harry nodded, shutting the journal he had just started reading yet not even sure he even wanted to put it down. Glancing in the suitcase he saw some other Photo Albums and things that looked like they could be baby clothes.

Ginny slowly took the journal out of his hands. "Just imagine how well you will get to know your mother by reading her journals." She said placing it carefully on top and shutting the suitcase. "Is there anything else you want while we're here?"

Harry looked around, there was so much, but he was pretty sure he had just found something much better than all the gold in the room. "Yeah, we should grab a fare amount of Galleons." He answered with a shake of his head. He just wanted to be back at the burrow right now with that suitcase, closeting himself in Ron's room to be able to go through it all.

"How much?" Ginny asked looking around and Harry could tell she was wondering even which pile to take them from.

"I don't know." Harry answered and pulled himself up. He then saw a bag on one of the piles. Walking over and grabbing it, he glanced in to see a fare amount of Galleons in there already. Weighing it in his hands he piled more in and guessed it was about the same weight his Tri-wizard winnings had been. "This should be enough." He commented then handed it to Ginny. "I'll carry the suitcase."

Ginny just glared at him. Pulled out her wand and shrunk the suitcase, cast a weightless charm on it and put it in her back pocket. "Don't worry I've got it." She smirked at him.

Harry felt himself smirk to the point he wanted to laugh at her she really wasn't the overly girly type and he had to admit to himself again that he liked that very much. Even if it did mean she was probably going to boss him around.

"Gringotts closes in 20 minutes, time to head back up." The Goblin who had brought them down announced.

Harry nodded, and grabbed the bag of money back off Ginny, holding out his hand for hers, and giving hers a squeeze when she placed her hand in his. "Let's go shall we?"

Arriving back at ground level, Harry and Ginny were led back to Grimly Wartshall's office but were surprised when let into the office to find Robards standing there looking concerned.

"You're safe. That goods." He exclaimed. "One less failure on our part." He half grunted out.

"What's happened sir?" Asked one of the Auror's.

Robards shook his head and looked at Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry to say that our security measures weren't secure enough. The group we've arrested must have been a decoy." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair surprising Harry at how stressed he looked. Robards then looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry to say, but I received a Patronus from the Burrow shortly after leaving there an hour ago, upon arriving we didn't find any of your family. Just a note demanding we release all those arrested since the battle."

Harry grabbed Ginny before her knees gave way. Feeling the blood drain from his own face at the same time. "How…how could this have happened?" He asked.

Robards sighed again. "It was clever really. Setting it up the way they did, to send us off track. It's a good think you decided you wanted to visit your vault today, or they would have you two as well."

"They aren't going to hurt them are they?" Ginny asked in the most timid voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"Not at this stage. I hope." Robards groaned. "I want to get you both back to the ministry, safely then I can start working on a plan. I have Auror's checking out Shell Cottage Bill said they were heading there straight away. I just hope they did."

"Is there any way we can alert Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked. Knowing they would want to know.

"I'll get someone to floo through to Australia as soon as we get back to the ministry." Robards pointed to the fireplace. "Kingsley should be waiting for us at the other end if he doesn't fire me for this."

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R. Let me know what you think.<p>

Hopefulled


	34. Chapter 34

Right, I got there. Part 34. (I'm having a flash memory of the last time I was writing Fanfiction for something else and telling myself my stories should be shorter.). Not that this one looks like ending right now.

I hope you enjoy it. It's not as easy to write tension as it is a Weasley family dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry felt sick as the realization of what had happened slowly weighed on him. Robards had flooed Harry and Ginny straight into the Auror department at the ministry, placing them back the room Harry had been in the first day after the battle to write out his story on what had happened causing Harry to feel trapped again.<p>

Ginny's pacing wasn't helping either. Even though he had to admit she had just taken over what he had done for the first 10 minutes they were in the room. After she had insisted he sit down, climbed onto his knee and burst into tears she had pulled herself together and started pacing just like she had told him not to do 15 minutes earlier.

The door finally opened with a bang and looking over Harry saw Bill enter just before he was almost knocked over by his little sister flying at him. "Oh Bill, they've been taken."

Fleur side stepped the siblings and came to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ez Terrible." She sighed. "Just to zink we were all free."

Harry nodded up at her and looked back at Ginny and Bill who seem to have pulled themselves away from their hug just to stare at each other and make sure they were really there before Bill turned to Harry. "What have you been told so far?"

"Not much." He grumbled, running his hands through his hair. An action he had probably done so much in the last half an hour he imagined his hair looked like he was half crazed. Which to tell the truth probably wasn't too far from what he was feeling. "Robards meet us as we returned from my vault, told us the family had been taken from the Burrow and then dumped us here in this room."

"Did they tell you anything?" Ginny asked.

Bill shook his head. "It wasn't even until we arrived here they told us what had happened, they were more interested in getting out statements before we returned to Shell Cottage."

"We just entered our ouse and zese men grabbed Bill." Fleur shook her head.

Bill just grinned at his wife. "She's brilliant. She just blasted them and had them stunned before I could do anything, a bit of a knock to the ego when your wife saves you, but hey." He half shrugged.

Harry nodded. "Did you see Kingsley out there at all?"

Bill shook his head. "We didn't even see Robards. I doubt we would have come with the Aurors if they hadn't been some of the ones we knew."

Ginny just threw he hands up in the air and started pacing again muttering away to herself. "This is crazy when are they going to tell us what on earth is going on."

Bill watched her for a moment before turning to Harry. "How long has she been doing that?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes. She started after telling me to stop pacing and then crying on my shoulder." Bill nodded at Harry's answer and Harry noticed the slightly smirk that slipped out on Bill's face at the fact Ginny was now doing what she had told Harry off for.

It was another long thirty minutes till the door opened again this time to show quite a frazzled Freda and Ian Johnston followed by Katie and Lee. The Auror showing them in took one look around the room and said. "Ahh, I think we need to find somewhere more comfortable for you all if you would like to follow me."

Harry stood and grasped Ginny's hand to stop her pacing as she walked past him, pretty much ignoring the new people in the room. "They are going to take us to a more comfortable room." Harry told her as people filed back out the door.

"I don't want somewhere more comfortable I want to go and get my family back." Ginny muttered away clearly flustered.

"How did you hear?" Bill asked Lee and Katie as they walked down a corridor.

"We turned up at the burrow to check on Ange and there were Auror's everywhere." Lee shook his head. "We came straight into see Ian, and then up here to demand what the hell was happening."

The Auror opened the door to a room that looked a little like a Hospital waiting room, but Harry was pleased to see at least the couches and chairs looked a lot more comfortable if they were going to be stuck here for a while.

Harry waited as Angelina's parents, Lee and Katie entered first, with Fleur and Bill behind them, stopping himself when he saw the two Auror's that were meant to be escorting Ron and Hermione to Australia walking down the hall with Robards.

Hearing Bill mutter a swear word which would have made his mother scourgify his mouth, Harry stepped out in front of them. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" He demanded. Surely if they were here they would have been placed with the family.

Robard's stopped, and flushed a little red in frustration. "We were just coming to tell." He muttered something that Harry couldn't workout while rubbing the back of his neck.

Alice Rivers spoke up. "We were on our way to report in this morning before coming to pick them up."

Her husband took over from there. "We woke up an hour ago in an alley way not far from the ministry."

Harry groaned. Looking at Robards. "Do you have any idea…" He started to ask.

Robards just nodded. "Yeah, they have them. We received word just now. They say they will be the first lives to be taken if we don't respond to their demands."

"Idiots, you're all bloody idiots." Ginny started in what Harry could only imagine was going to surely be a wild lecture. "Nine months. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the run, and kept themselves safe for nine months. My family was in hiding for two and we were fine. One week, one week in your care…."

"Gin, calm down it's not…." Bill attempted to rain his little sister in.

Harry was more tempted to let her go full swing and see if she could blow them from ministry. But knew that probably wasn't about to help anything. He could already feel the magical tension around her growing.

"Miss Weasley. I can understand how upset…." Robards tried to talk.

All it did was make Ginny take a breath. "Upset, upset that the ministry didn't learn from the break in eight months ago that workers could get stunned and someone use poly juice to sneak into the ministry and that was achieved by three teenagers who had only just come of age."

But when the glass window in the door to the room they were being shown into started to shake Harry knew it probably wasn't going to help if Ginny blew something up. Stepping behind her he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to him. She struggled a bit, but stopped speaking long enough to allow him to whisper. "It's going to be alright, just remember, we've got help. We won the war, we can win this."

Ginny took a deep breath and swallowed, leaning back into him. Harry knew tears were about to fall again and quickly turned her so that she was facing him with her head buried in his chest. Looking at Robard's Harry waited until the Head Auror was looking him in the eye. "I want a full brief. Bill and I need to know everything. Do you understand that? Because if you don't we will do this on our own and then you won't know where any of us are. Do I make myself clear?" Harry was surprised at how even and confident his voice sounded. He knew for sure he wasn't feeling that confident on the inside. "I'm sure if you lost Harry Potter as well as most the Weasley family your job would be on the line."

Robards just nodded. "We have a full breakdown conference in half an hour. Minister Shacklebolt has requested a full briefing as well. I will have someone come and get you."

"Good." Harry nodded almost dismissing the Head Auror.

Once they were all in the waiting room, Harry sat Ginny down on a couch she was slowly pulling herself together. "I want to be briefed too." She grumbled.

"I know it's just probably not going to help us if you blow up half the Aurors and the Minister of Magic." Harry told her then was almost surprised when she nodded her head in agreement.

"It's just so annoying. We were fine at Grimald Place. You were even thinking of moving us to your manor. It's them that told us we could go home." She shook her head, the frustration still clearly showing.

"So what do we know other than the fact one of the men who attacked me had a dark mark?" Bill asked.

Harry thought back to what Robards had said at the bank. "They are demanding the Ministry lets all the death eaters arrested go, or they will start taking one life a day. I think that was it anyway."

Fleur nodded. "Starting wiz poor Ron and ermione." Harry saw her wipe a few tears of her own away. "It's just orrible."

Bill groaned. "So we know nothing really."

Ian Johnston leant forward. "We are just going to have to wait till you and Bill are briefed. At least we know you'll be in the meeting now, instead of just told a short version afterwards."

Freda sniffed next to her Husband. "Oh, I hope Angelina has her medication. She needs to keep taking it or her lungs….." Harry shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't even really thought about the fact Angelina was meant to be on bed rest still her poor parents almost losing her a few days ago after the first attack, and now she was kidnapped with her new boyfriend's family.

"George will be looking after her as much as he can." Lee tried to assure them.

Harry ran his hand through his hair once again. "I don't think there is much time. We are going to have to wait until the meeting. But after that, if Bill and I don't think enough is being done we will have to do something ourselves." He announced.

Bill looked at him like he was a little unsure. Ian and Freda shook their heads like they didn't really agree. But Ginny, Lee and Katie all sat forward looking at Harry. Lee asking. "I've got my Galleon to alert the DA you could send a Patronus to update Neville. Get the team together on standby."

"Good thinking." Ginny agreed. "What about who is left of the order?" Ginny turned asking Bill.

"Gin, I'm not sure this…." Bill shook his head at her. "We don't know what we're up against."

"That's never stopped Harry before." Katie blurted out. "And it's always turned out for the best."

Bill coughed into his hand. "Department of Mysteries?"

Harry sunk into the chair at the comment. That was one time he had gotten it wrong and it had cost Sirius his life. But Lee threw up his hands. "At least after that the world knew 'You know who' was back."

"Exactly." Ginny agreed. "I trust Harry, more than this lot anyway." She waved her hands around her as if to say the ministry was useless.

Harry looked at Bill as they both sized each other up a little Harry saying. "We will wait until after the meeting. But I meant it, I'm not going to let anything happen to Ron and Hermione or any of the family, they've risked their lives too much for me as it is to just lose them now." Harry finally gave a little.

Bill nodded. "Fare enough. You've got us in that meeting then we will see."

When Bill and Harry were shown in to a large conference room which was literally buzzing with activity, paper planes were flying into the room, as wizards seemed to be spread out, reading notes and conferring with each other.

"At least they look like their doing something." Bill muttered as Harry and he were pointed to some chairs.

"As they should." They heard Kingsley's booming voice behind them. Harry turned to see the concerned face of the tall black man looking down at him. "I'm so sorry this has happened. I was really assured they would be safe."

Bill nodded. "I want to know how they got Ron and Hermione's travel details. You have a serious leak."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "I think we may have worked that out. You know them knowing when you were all delivered back to the burrow. But they clearly didn't know Harry wasn't with you all, even though they did know you were going back to the cottage." Kingsley almost growled in frustration then barked loudly. "Robards we are waiting, there are lives at stake. Lives we were meant to be protecting."

Everyone seemed to scramble into places, with a few Aurors standing still against the walls. Kingsley looked around. "Surely we don't need this many people in here. This is classified information. Extra's leave."

There was a few mummers, but Robards nodded at Kingsley and ordered. "Only the heads of the teams please, the rest of you will be briefed on what you need to know later."

Sure enough we were sitting at the large table with only a third of the people in the room a few minutes later making me pleased Kingsley was here. Leaks weren't going to help us get anyone back. Bill just looked at me, as if to say see Kingsley's on to it. I just half nodded back to him. Still not entirely convinced, after all I didn't have the best history with the ministry of magic.

"So what do we know?" Kingsley asked after the silence except for Robards whispering to someone went on for another minute.

Robards stopped and looked up, straightening the parchments in front of him.

"At four this afternoon I flooed into the safe house where the Weasleys were staying. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley left with the two Auror's I brought along to visit Gringotts. After this I watched as each of the remaining resident's flooed through to the burrow, we had Auror's Stevens and Weatherby there. One inside and one outside the wards." He paused to take a breath. "I flooed there myself once they were all there. Upon arriving, Mr. Bill Weasley and his wife said they were returning to their home straight away, while Mr. Percy and his partner said they would stay for dinner before leaving. As we thought the situation was completely under control I just left one Auror on guard Weatherby outside the wards. At this stage we are guessing he is the leak."

Kingsley groaned. "Merlin man you were trained by Moody. Constant vigilance, don't assume anything. That's what got us into this mess."

Robards nodded his head turning a little red again. "Weatherby is now missing, which is why…." He took a deep breath when Kingsley glared at him. "Right then, Arthur must have gotten off a patronus to warn us of their danger. That arrived here at around 5pm. Auror's immediately Apperated there to find no one but a note demanding the release of all known Death Eaters from Azkaban."

Kingsley nodded. "Have you had a team check out Azkaban?" He asked. "After all it is being guarded by Wizards and Goblins currently. The Dementor's have the wrong loyalties."

Robards coughed before answering. "Yes, someone checked with them through the floo network. The Goblins are tightening the wards and placing some hexes that I believe are used in Gringotts."

Bill nodded. "That should help. Not having dementors at Azkaban would make it an easier target."

Robards nodded then looked to the person who was sitting beside him. "Your interview with the death eater and wizard detained at Shell Cottage."

The Witch looked through her notes. "Not much actually. They refuse to talk. Other than to say their Lord's death will be avenged."

Robards nodded, flicking through his notes. "Known Death Eaters we don't have in custody are, Lestrange and Crabbe. Malfroy handed himself in, asking for leniency due to his wife lying to Voldermort about Harry being dead."

Harry shook his head. They should probably have all the Malfroy's in. But then again Draco and Narcissa were claiming to be turning over a new leaf.

Kingsley looked at Robards. "Right, I approve the use of Veritaserum, I want that started now." He looked directly at the witch who had spoken. She almost bowed to Kingsley as she stood gathered her papers and ran out of the room. "Do we know anything useful?" He boomed back at Robards.

Robards nodded. "We are thinking this could be the work of Rabastan Lestrange. His brother Rodolphus is being held in Azkaban. He was obtained at the end of the battle. We don't believe Crabbe has the guts or the leadership skills to pull this off."

Harry would have to agree. If Crabbe was anything like his son he was most likely to be led rather than lead. The Lestrange's hadn't given up looking for Volermort after the first war until they were placed in Azkaban. It made sense that they wouldn't give up now. Depending on how much they knew of the Horcrux's.

Robards looked at another witch. "Known Death eater Hideouts and houses?"

She quickly looked at her notes. "Malfroy Manor, we believe that would be too obvious. The Lestranges family home has always been unplotable and hidden through secret keepers." She talked reading through what she had in front of her. "There is a house they used in Hogsmeade but that's had Auror's all over it since the battle, was warded and hidden as evidence."

Harry rolled his eyes he doubted this was going to get them anywhere. Even though the Lestrange's Family home sounded like it might have some merit.

The Witch went on. "There is the place we haven't been able to track down yet that they were holding some Muggleborns in. The ones they were using as slaves. That's somewhere in the Lake District."

"We're not playing a guessing game here. We need leads, and we need them now." Kingsley's voice boomed out as his fist slammed on the table. "Do you, or do you not have anything concert?"

Everyone in the room jumped slightly and the witch who had been speaking looked up. "Lestrange family home. It's on record for having dungeons. We have statements from a witch whom managed to escape. She was being held there by Bellatrix and Rodolphus just before they were sent to Azkaban over the Longbottom case." She paused looking at her notes again. "It would be my guess. Death Eaters had too much freedom over the last year most of them gave up being secretive. But the Lestranges have always been Dark and secretive. Much like the Blacks It would be good if we could locate that family home as well."

Harry rolled his eyes but did make a note to have someone go over the house at some stage to remove any thing to do with dark magic.

Robards nodded. "Lestrange sounds logical, but we need facts. As to the Black house, it's clean and was left to Harry Potter by his Godfather Sirius Black. I don't think it's of any interest to us."

Kingsley shook his head. "Is there anything information other than what we know? I asked for a full briefing and all I'm hearing is guess work." Then turned to look at Harry and Bill. "I'm so sorry about this."

Bill just sighed, and Harry shook his head. He wished there was more to go on as well. He had promised Ginny they would work it out, and now there was nothing other than the guess that it was Lestrange, not that they even had any idea where to find him.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p>

Hopefulled.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry it has taken me so long to update on this fic. It just hasn't been flowing in my mind that well, and add in people staying, school holidays with the kids. Having a cold and now the flu myself and one of my kids being in Hospital for a couple of days I hope you'll understand my real life got totally in the way of writing to fun one.

So finally I add to this fic.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a complete and utter waste of time." Bill said as we walked back to the room where we had left the others waiting for information after being briefed about nothing really other than the fact that it was very likely the Lestranges were involved somehow. Which wasn't too helpful considering no one knew where their house was.<p>

"Yes, sorry about that. I was hoping there would be more information." Kingsley sighed behind Harry.

"I was at least expecting them to know more than that." Harry added in. "What the hell am I going to tell Ginny?"

"It's still confusing me how they got taken, I suppose their guards were down, but well it's not like most of my family hasn't had experience in fighting." Bill half groaned out.

"I just can't understand Ron and Hermione. But then if they hurt her I'm not sure Ron would have been thinking straight he does tend to go a little nuts when he thinks she's in danger." Harry's mind continued to question and run over the all the facts they had been given again. Not that it took that long there wasn't exactly much information to run over.

"They were clearly fighting again when they left this morning that probably didn't help." Bill at least cracked a tiny bit of smile when he said this. Harry had to nod his head, it was a good point.

"I am sorry about this. I will go back and personally light a fire under them." Kingsley stated opening the door when we arrived back at the waiting area. "The ministry will never be trusted again if something happens to the Weasley's when they were meant be protected." He finished with a mutter.

Harry glanced up at him. "That's my family out there, well the closest thing I've got to one. Everything I've done so far has pretty much been for them. I can't really believe this has happened."

"I know Harry, I know." Kingsley nodded at Harry.

Harry just nodded before walking into the room to face an expectant Ginny and Fleur, with Angelina's parents on the edge of their seats as well.

Kingsley shut the door behind them after handing Bill something, which Harry couldn't quite see what it was it was so small, but Bill pocketed it, and turned to the group. "They have nothing, but the suspicion its Rabastan Lestrange looking for the release of his brother." Bill announced saving Harry the job.

"So have they sent a team to raid his house? Question him?" Lee asked.

Harry shook his head. "They don't know where he lives it is unplotable and untraceable much like my house we've just been staying."

Bill snorted. "They even brought up the Black house as a possible hiding place. Stupid idiots."

"That's insane it's been the Orders safe house for 3 years." Ginny grumbled.

"Exactly I suppose at least we did a good job of keeping that one under wraps if they still think the old Black house is a threat." Bill sat down next to Fleur who was now crying. Something Harry wasn't used to from her.

"Right, I'm calling the DA together." Lee exclaimed. "I'll have them meet outside the shop. It was one of the signals we set up last year for the ones who had graduated. Harry or Ginny if you send a Patronus you're both so much better at them than I am."

"I don't think I have many happy thoughts at the moment, murderous ones yes, but happy…." Ginny muttered looking at Harry. "What can we do if we have no idea where they are anyway?"

"We need to find someone who knows where the Lestrange house is." Harry stated trying to rack his brain for who that could be he doubted they had much chance of getting information out of the Death Eaters hoping to be released out of this abduction.

"That won't be easy they really have always been one of the strangest wizarding families, private and eccentric in just about every way." Ian Johnson added to the conversation, which didn't really tell Harry anything, as he could have guessed that himself. He wondered if Bellatrix was crazy before she married into the family. She had certainly been crazy since she escaped from Azkaban.

"Have you guys even worked out just how you're planning on getting out of here?" Bill asked, pointing out the fact that they were deep within the Ministry.

Harry just shrugged sitting down next to Ginny. "I'm sure Kreacher will be able too." Ever since Dobby had been able to Apperate them out of the wards at Malfroy manor Harry had been wondering just why it hadn't been worked out as a good way to get places that were heavy guarded. But then wrote the thought off to Herminoe being right that people just didn't respect house elves enough to understand their deep and different magic.

Katie nodded her head. "I know he's how George has been getting into see Ange at the hospital. You think he can get past the wards here as well?"

Harry noticed Bill narrowing his eyes at him and Ginny. "You let George out of the safe house with no protection?"

"Only in and out of Angelina's hospital room, who would even know he was there?" Ginny answered in an off handed way. "And he got there and back fine and he had Harry's cloak. It was going home after the ministry said it was safe that got them taken."

"I still want to know how you get away with having a house elf with Hermione around?" Lee questioned. "I mean wouldn't she lecture you constantly about SPEW?"

"I inherited him at the beginning of my sixth year, and at that stage he knew too much and would have happily given it to the Malfroy's if he had been freed so Dumbledore put him to work at Hogwarts. Let's just say we've now found a common ground and cause. But I've offered him his freedom. Or your right Herminoe wouldn't be happy." Harry tried to explain.

"But before you break out of here I still reckon we should hang around until we have a bit more to go on unless you guys can think of someone we can interrogate, which once again we should probably leave to the Aurors." Bill added to the conversation.

"The Malfroy's they would know wouldn't they?" Ginny suddenly sat up straighter next to me.

Bill nodded. "They're bringing Darco and Narcissa in now."

Fleur shook her head. "Bill is right we shouldn't leave. Not until we 'ave real information."

Harry thoughts were going a little wild really, it felt like he was on the Horcrux hunt again far too little to go on, and a much tighter time limit to work within. He tried to reason that at least he had the ministry on his side this time, but they didn't seem to know much either. "I hate this." Were his next words after the room had fallen into silence.

"I think we all do." Ginny added resting her head on his shoulder and Harry couldn't help but place as arm around her pulling her closer to him. He was glad she was here at his side at least. There was a strange comfort in the fact that she was safe, and his heart clenched at even the thought of her being taken as well.

Harry couldn't quite believe that only a few hours ago Ginny and him were in Gringotts finding that case that she now carried in her back pocket. So much for thinking he was going to relax this evening and look through the case with Ginny learning more about his mother. It also surprised him how much he wanted her to be a part of all the choices in his life now that they were back together. The thought of sharing the contents of the case with Ron and Hermione did nothing for him, but sharing it with Ginny seemed well right. He pulled her even closer and turned his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She just glanced up at him and snuggled a bit making Harry's chest monster sigh, and purr slightly.

Lee was the first to move. "Right, I'll gather the DA anyway. We might be able to think of something or someone. Or just let them know anyway. They will want to know that Ron, Hermione, George and Ange are missing."

Katie nodded her head, and Harry noticed her slightly adoring look at Lee. "Totally. We're free to leave so we will just go and meet with them. I think I can manage a patronus when we're out of this place." Harry thought she probably could if the look she had just given Lee said anything. No wonder they were moving so fast and talking about living together.

Harry nodded at the couple. "I can send one if we hear anything." Then noticed Bill nodding at him to which Harry raised his eyebrows in question at him Bill just answered.

"We don't need the ministry focus cut in half by them looking for you as well." Bill just shrugged his shoulders making Harry feel a little guilty that he had almost done his normal thing earlier and taken off to fight this on his own.

"I still hate not doing anything, and Harry normally comes out on top." Ginny grumbled back at her oldest brother. Harry almost rolled his eyes at her confidence but managed to stop himself and gave her shoulder a squeeze anyway.

"Bill's right, not to say they seem to be listening to Bill and I. We might be able to do more from in here." Harry conceded.

Lee nodded pulling out the familiar looking Galleon and tapping it with his wand in a pattern Harry hadn't seen used before. But from all he had heard they had been put to good use this year even as just a check in to make sure all those who held one were still alive.

It took another hour after Lee and Katie had left for anyone to come back into the waiting room and then it was only Kingsley's secretary bringing in some food.

"Is there any more information?" Bill asked as soon as she entered.

Cassis shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm not the person to ask. Kingsley's barking mad if that helps though."

Harry had to nudge Ginny slightly who had actually managed to doze off on his shoulder. But she woke up pretty quickly. "What? News?" She asked straight away.

Harry shook his head, and planted another kiss on her forehead. "No, just some dinner. We should probably eat."

"Tell me are zey expecting us to sleep in here tonight?" Fleur asked, with a disgusted tone to her voice. "Can we go back to Grimald?"

Cassis placed the tray she was carrying on the table. "Once again I'm not the person to ask. But I will find out for you."

"Why didn't I take more time off work?" Freda Johnson started to cry again. "Ange needed us."

"Mum and George will be doing everything they can to look after her. I'm sure. I've never seen George like he was with her earlier today." Ginny spoke up again. Harry nodded at the memory George really did have it bad for their former team mate.

Ian Johnson nodded. "It's all just a bit much really. First the battle, then hospital, and now this, I really thought only having one child meant less stress."

Cassis pointed out what she had brought them to eat, and then excused herself to go and find out what arrangements were being made for them and if there was anything more to report. Harry felt the silence as the six people in the room picked at their food was almost deafening. The scratching of the forks on plates almost made him shiver pulling him even more off the food that was in front of them.

The conversation was totally stale as well. Every now and then Fleur, Bill or Freda would say something to kick start it, but it would die within a minute and the silence would stretch slowly and frustratingly out.

Eventually Robards opened the door and looked around the room. "Did your friends leave?" He asked clearly noticing that Lee and Katie had left the room.

Harry nodded his head. "They wanted to let some other people know for us."

Robards scowled slightly. "I suppose we couldn't keep it quiet for too long. The Media is going to have a field day."

"Probably not, the people their telling aren't that type. From what I keep hearing of them." Bill told Robards. "Is there news?" He asked.

Robards nodded his head. "The Malfroy's are here. They are trying to broker a deal for Lucius' release. We're considering it as he did hand himself in. Harry can we just check some facts with you."

"He's a death eater who held prisoners at his house during the war. You have to be kidding." Bill objected.

"They claim it wasn't quite like that. Harry can we talk outside, you were there." Robards asked.

Fleur stood up her hands on her hips. "You didn't 'ave to nurse Ollivander and Luna after they had been kept in zat basement. I 'ad to re-grow some of Ollivander's bones." Harry was surprised Fleur had just dealt with it at the time when they were there. In fact she had been amazing about having her house invaded by them all. Cooking for and nursing everyone. But it had clearly affected her deeply. "I want to know why you don't 'ave the boy and mozer in custody too. Turning up to a funeral for a niece Lucius and Bellatrix tried to kill more zan once."

Bill had stepped in front of Fleur. "Everything's not always black and white Fleur." He said in a calm voice. "This could save my family."

Harry could have sworn he heard Fleur swear as he stood up as well. "I'm happy to answer anything." Before turning back to Fleur. "Bill's right it's not always black and white. Draco and Narcissa both saved my life at different stages."

"That's doesn't make them innocent." Ian Johnson added. "Are they willing to broker a lock down, and being watched closely?"

Harry looked to Robards. That was how it should be. He didn't trust Lucius but if it meant getting the Weasley's back. Glancing at Ginny he sighed. "I'm sure I won't be long."

"I'm coming too." Bill added, before kissing Fleur on the forehead and running his hand gently over Ginny's head as he passed her.

Harry swallowed that he was leaving Ginny out again. She had calmed down a lot, but well the truth was he once again didn't want her too involved. He loved the fact she was tough and could stand up for herself. But the need to protect her would over take him if he thought she was in danger. It had driven him during the battle when he wasn't even sure there was still a chance for them. Now that they were back together he was even more certain he couldn't' stand something happening to her.

Harry noticed Robards looking Bill up and down, like he wasn't too sure about him coming with them. "He's curse breaker for Gringotts One of their best. I'm sure he will come in handy for you if you are right about how protected the Lestrange house is."

Robards nodded and stepped out of the room waiting for Harry and Bill to follow him. "So Kingsley's mentioned. You both seem to have a direct relationship with the Minister." He said once they were walking down the hall just before entering a room.

Harry snorted. "Well they are both part of the secret order keeping me alive for last three years. It does tend to bond people." The room they entered looked very muggle like to Harry as it was clearly an interrogation side room. He could see Draco and Narcissa looking uncomfortable as they sat at table through what he imagined from the cop programs Dudley used to watch was a one way mirror.

"They can't see us right?" Bill asked before Harry did.

Robards shook his head. "Now Harry, from what you told us we didn't arrest these two as there was no proof they had killed or kidnapped anyone personally and from yours and Miss Granger's reports they saved your life. Draco at Malfroy Manor and Narcissa in the forest."

Harry noticed Bill's look of surprise at the forest bit. Everything once again had been so busy for the past week but just nodded at Robards. "That's correct. Even though we sort of repaid the favor in the battle to Draco, it's not in my nature to leave someone to die."

Robards nodded. "I understand that if all the Malfroy's are running around free there could be an uproar having Lucius in custody has helped. But we still don't have anything other than the fact he's a know death eater and his house was used as a base to pin on him."

"One would think that would be enough." Bill commented looking through the glass. "Can't we just use veritaserum on them?"

"We're trying not to be too high handed with them at this stage. It normally takes five members of the Wizengamot to sign off on using Veritaserum. The Minister can overrule that in urgent need, but Kingsley is still just a temporary minister at this stage and the Wizengamot is just slightly still in disarray after the last year." Robards explained.

Typical, Harry thought. The Ministry of Magic always seemed to be in some sort of disarray he couldn't help but wonder how they kept the wizarding world secret at all.

"So you're all worried you'll get in trouble later." Bill shook his head looking back at the Malfroys. "Are you sure they even have the information we need?"

"They claim to." Robards scratched his head.

"What if it's under the Fedilis Charm?" Harry asked. "They could be honest in saying they know where it is, but nothing we do to them would gain us that information if they aren't the secret keeper."

Robards nodded again. "Yes we have thought of that as well. You know the boy, would he talk to you? You were at school together."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we didn't exactly get along. He's horrible."

"I think it might run in the blood." Bill added shaking his head. "But if they did save your life they might talk to you."

Harry looked at the mother and son through the window again. Narcissa had saved his life for information on her son. She had bound Snape to help Malfroy kill Dumbledore. Did she love her husband the same? Would she give do anything to have him free? "I suppose I could give it a try." He finally shrugged. "But I'm not sure I like my chances. What are you offering them?"

"Lucius but wandless, and banned from having one and them agreeing to be watched, having to report to the ministry once a month and their home being searched for dark magic objects up to twice a year." Robards rattled off the list.

Harry nodded. It actually sounded like it was a plan he could live with. The temptation to insist Draco have his wand removed as well was high. But Draco had proven a few times now that he wasn't a killer. "Okay then. Show me in there."

Draco looked up at Harry and snarled when he entered the room. Harry fought the urge to curse him. Draco always seemed to know just how to push Harry buttons. "Malfroy, Mrs. Malfroy." Harry nodded at them not taking a seat. "The Auror's say you have the information we need is that correct?"

"Apparently. You lost all the Weasley's did you Potter? Missing the girlfriend?" Draco's words dripped out of his mouth snidely.

Harry raised his eyebrows wishing he could think of another way so as not to give Draco anything. "Ginny was with me actually she's fine." Harry saw the wide eyed surprise on Draco's face before it turned back to its normal look of distain.

It was Narcissa who spoke next. "We are willing to negotiate." She spoke calmly looking at Harry.

Harry nodded at her. "So I've been told. I just want to know if you can actually give us the information we need or not. I'm sure you have it. We're just not sure you can give it to us, especially if you are bound by the Fedilis Charm."

Draco's eyes went wide for a split second again and Harry was pretty sure that they hadn't counted on the Ministry thinking of this. But his disdainful look returned once again as he questioned Harry back. "Maybe you'll just have to meet all our requests and then find out."

"Draco." Narcissa rebuked her son. "We are not bound by the charm. The keeper was the late Mr. Lestrange. I am now a secret keeper as is all those who knew before he passed away."

Harry nodded, still not a hundred percent sure after Draco's remark. "Are you willing to take what the ministry is offering? Lucius would not be allowed a wand."

"I said we were willing to negotiate." Narcissa said firmly again.

"I'm not sure I am." Harry told her back. "Of course we could just arrest the both of you as well. Kidnapping, accessories to murder, adding Tom Riddle, the list could go on and on. You could have your family reunion in Azkaban. Shall I make a new list to negotiate from?" Harry swore he could have seen their faces fall Draco's eyes almost looked panicked. "Yes, the only reason you both aren't there at the moment is because Hermione and I told the truth that we had never seen you murder, and that you had both helped me at different times during the war. But we both saw what was going on in your home."

There was a light knock on the door and Robards poked his head around. "Can I have you for a moment Mr. Pottor?"

Harry turned to step out of the room, but adding just before leaving. "By the way we haven't as yet agreed to anything. But you may want to think twice before you continue to hold information back."

Robards shut the door behind them. "Wow, you're a natural at that. You're girlfriend has an idea. It sounds a bit farfetched to me. I'm not sure it's even possible." He said pointing back to the room with the two way mirror Harry had left Bill in.

On entering it he saw Ginny in an animated discussion with Bill. "Hey." He said to get their attention.

Ginny turned and flashed him a determined smiled. "Kreacher probably knows exactly where the Lestrange house is I'm sure the Blacks had dealings with the Lestranges. He could probably Apperate the Aurors in through the wards as well."

It seemed so logical Harry almost wanted to hit his head against a wall. "Brilliant. Kreacher." He called.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p>

Hopefulled.


End file.
